Je t'haine
by Mlle lanie
Summary: Ils se haissaient mais un évènement allait les forcer à s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Je t'haine

**Bonjour !**

Ma première fiction est dédiée à ma petite sœur. Elle reconnaitra ce prologue puisqu'elle n'a eu droit qu'à ça pendant deux ans. Mais elle est finie ! Enfin ! Joyeux anniversaire !

**Je te laisse la découvrir.**

**A vous aussi étrangers de passage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Granger, quel déplaisir !

Hermione se figea dans son élan, se retenant de justesse de percuter le torse ferme de Malefoy. Quelle plaie ! Il fallait qu'elle le rencontre maintenant, alors qu'elle devait de toute urgence se rendre à la bibliothèque finir son devoir d'arithmancie. Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines, et elle n'en était qu'à la moitié. Ne voulant partir dans un nouveau conflit avec le prince de Serpentard, elle se contenta de le contourner mais celui-ci lui barra la route.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas très poli d'ignorer une salutation. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse Granger ? En même temps, lorsque l'on connaît leur origine, on pourrait te trouver des circonstances atténuantes. Leur propre existence doit être un assez lourd fardeau sans qu'ils se préoccupent en plus de la tienne.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle répétait sans arrêt à Ron et Harry de ne pas répondre à cet imbécile arrogant mais il avait un don pour vous rendre la vie impossible. Renonçant à un départ en douceur, elle fixa les yeux perçants de Malefoy et lui répondit avec toute la verve dont elle était capable :

\- Tu dois confondre les éducations Malefoy. Mes parents se sont très bien occupés de la mienne. En ce qui te concerne... Enfin je ne devrais pas m'attendre à grand-chose de la part d'un garçon qui a plus été éduqué par les elfes de maison qu'il méprise que par ses chers parents.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle disait mais à en croire la réaction de Malefoy, elle avait su toucher un point sensible.

\- Je te trouve bien prétentieuse. C'est à force de côtoyer Saint Potty que tu te sens pousser des ailes ou c'est la stupidité de Weasmoche qui te contamine ?

\- T..

\- Ce n'était pas une question Granger, je me doute que pour traîner avec eux, tes sales gènes ne sont pas la seule chose qui t'handicape.

Hermione se sentit rougir sous l'insulte à demi voilée. Le fier sang pur se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui rappeler sa condition de née moldu de la pire des façons. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle le vit se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers une porte au fond du couloir. Elle resta figée quelques instants, puis dans un sursaut de colère courut à sa poursuite. Elle le retourna vivement la main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Granger ? , dit-il en désignant vaguement sa main.

\- Une main Malefoy. Demain nous verrons le reste du corps humain, trop d'informations pourraient nuire à ton fabuleux cerveau.

\- Fabuleux ? Pour une fois que tu emploies un mot qui me correspond Granger, on progresse. Bientôt tu comprendras enfin où est ta vraie place. En attendant enlève cette chose de mon bras. Tout de suite.

\- Fabuleusement petit. Et je ne vais pas m'abaisser à répondre à ton discours de mégalomane. Et non je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu ne te sois excusé Malefoy !

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil moqueur, oubliant l'insulte.

\- M'excuser ? Auprès de toi ? Tu délires Granger. D'ailleurs pourquoi je m'excuserai ? Je pense tout ce que j'ai dit. Toi qui es pour la liberté suprême, tu devrais être la dernière à brider les croyances des gens.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Malefoy ! Tu es juste méprisant.

Se dégageant d'un mouvement sec, il se retourna à moitié.

\- Tu m'agaces Granger.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit la poignée. Hermione le suivit. Puis trou noir.


	2. Un peu (1)

**Je t'haine : Un peu... (1)**

* * *

Un mal de tête horrible lui vrillait le crâne. Elle ouvrit péniblement les paupières. D'abord floue, sa vision se précisa et elle put voir un plafond. Blanc. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle avait pu atterrir à l'infirmerie. Parce qu'au vu de l'odeur et de la couleur, ou plutôt de l'absence de couleur, elle ne pouvait qu'être ici. Elle se concentra sur le bourdonnement désagréable qui émanait de sa droite et tomba sur un Drago Malefoy passablement énervé qui avait l'air de s'en prendre à une Pomfresh qui semblait, quant à elle, perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

\- Oh par Merlin, M. Malefoy ! Essayez donc de garder votre calme, v…

\- Mon calme ! Et comment pourrais-je le conserver alors que je viens d'être lâchement attaqué et que personne ne semble pouvoir me dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

\- M. Malefoy, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit nous essayons d'établir ce qu'il s'est passé. Le professeur McGonagall est allé chercher le Professeur Rogue pour essayer d'identifier le sort qui a pu vous être lancé.

\- Oui parlons-en de ce sort dont on ne connaît ni les effets ni même la nature ! Comment comptez-vous assurer la sécurité des élèves avec aussi peu de compétences !

\- M. Malefoy ! , s'exclama Madame Pomfresh les joues devenus rouges de colère, vous dépassez les..

Elle se tut brutalement ses yeux posés sur Hermione. Son visage se changea d'un coup, et elle reprit un masque professionnel. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par Malefoy. Il arrivait même à faire sortir de ses gongs la si imperturbable infirmière. Celle-ci effectua quelques coups de baguettes qui firent miroiter différentes couleurs et autres informations qu'Hermione ne put identifier, à sa grande frustration. Apparemment satisfaite, Madame Pomfresh lui offrit un court sourire avant de lui poser plusieurs questions.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, ravie de vous revoir parmi nous.

\- Oui Granger, ta présence nous ravit à tous, répliqua Malefoy

Pomfresh lui jeta un bref regard noir, alors qu'Hermione, habituée aux sarcasmes de Malefoy et surtout perturbée par la raison de sa présence ici, ne prit pas la peine de relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappeliez Miss ?, se reprit l'infirmière.

Elle semblait guetter une réponse importante et même Malefoy s'était redressé et avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

\- Eh bien, elle plissa les yeux essayant de se remémorer les récents événements, je devais finir mon devoir d'arithmancie. Je venais de quitter Harry et Ron et je m'apprêtais à aller à la bibliothèque quand j'ai croisé Malefoy. Il s'est montré insultant (ce dernier renifla de mépris en entendent l'accusation). Après je suis arrivée ici.

Pomfresh ne put cacher un petit soupir déçu, quant à Malefoy il se renfrogna plus si c'était possible.

\- Bien sûr il n'y a que dans les moments utiles qu'il faut que Miss-je-sais-tout ne sache rien.

\- Ah parce que je suis la seule peut être ? Vu ce que j'ai entendu tu ne sembles pas plus avancé !, elle se tourna vers l'infirmière, que savez-vous ?

Celle-ci paraissait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Nous avons établi deux choses. Tout d'abord, que Monsieur Malefoy avait été soumis au sort d'oubliette et il semblerait que ce soit aussi votre cas.

Le sort d'Oubliette ! Qui avait bien pu lancer un sortilège pareil, et surtout pourquoi ? Elle lança un regard soupçonneux à Malefoy. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry lui disait de se méfier de lui. D'après lui, il semblait manigancer quelque chose. Malefoy intercepta son regard et en sembla irrité.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées Granger. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je ne prendrai jamais le risque qu'un débutant me jette un sort inconnu.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- C'est le second point Miss Granger, reprit Madame Pomfresh vraisemblablement agacé de se faire interrompre, à la suite des diagnostics j'ai perçu les résidus d'un sort qui vous a touché Monsieur Malefoy et vous. Le problème étant qu'il est difficile d'en déterminer la nature…

\- Le problème c'est qu'ils ne savent rien, la coupa grossièrement Malefoy.

L'infirmière contracta la mâchoire, essayant de se reprendre. Hermione quant à elle sentit un début de panique la saisir. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait et au vu de ce qu'on lui racontait personne ne comprenait rien du tout. Elle tourna son regard vers Malefoy qui lui rendit un regard méprisant. Elle crut percevoir néanmoins une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle voulait bien le croire, ces nouvelles étaient inquiétantes.

Soudain, Rogue apparut dans un entremêla de cape, suivi de près par McGonagall. Il ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard avant de se diriger vers Malefoy. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et commença à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. McGonagall leur jeta à tous deux un sourire crispé et se dirigea vers Pomfresh.

\- Vous pensez qu'il faille appeler leurs parents ?

Malefoy se crispa en entendent cela. Rogue lui jeta un regard et reprit comme si de rien n'était. Lucius Malefoy était sûrement l'un des hommes les plus manipulateurs et infâmes qu'Hermione connaissait. Idées extrêmes et pots de vins illimités, il semblait toujours se sortir de toutes les situations. Même avec l'arrivée officielle de Voldemort, il conservait un statut phare dans un ministère toujours plus corrompu. Il avait dirigé les Mangemorts lors de la bataille du Département des mystères et avait été battu par Remus Lupin. Cependant il s'était enfui juste à temps avec une poignée d'autres mangemorts et malgré les témoignages, on avait refusé d'admettre son implication. Le ministère, après sa bourde avec Voldemort, ne semblait pas prêt à en reconnaître d'autres, et le coffre Malefoy avait dû contribué à l'innocenter pleinement.

Hermione observa Malefoy en biais, se demandant comment il prenait les événements actuels. Depuis la rentrée, il se montrait plutôt discret, ne cherchant plus la confrontation avec eux. Harry était persuadé qu'il préparait quelque chose, en particulier depuis l'incident de Katie Bell. Hermione était plus nuancée, après tout ils avaient peut-être un peu trop tendance à voir Malefoy comme le grand méchant loup. Ils avaient été jusqu'à le soupçonner d'être l'héritier de Serpentard ! Cependant vu le climat actuel, il valait mieux se méfier. Voldemort était de retour et le père Malefoy était un mangemort. Il y avait plus que des chances que Malefoy suive la même voie.

\- Granger ! Granger ! Tu pourrais accorder un peu d'attention à ce qui se passe ? Je sais que je suis très attirant, mais on a des problèmes plus importants à régler que le vide intersidéral de ta vie sexuelle.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez rester correct ! , s'outra le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de virer rouge vif en se rendant compte des regards sur elle. Malefoy et Rogue se contentaient de lui jeter leur regard le plus méprisant sous celui réprobateur des deux vielles femmes. Elle se sentait horriblement gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant matage de Drago Malefoy, même si elle ne le fixait pas lui. Elle pensait juste à lui, enfin à la situation actuelle.

\- Et voilà, elle est repartie.

\- Miss Granger, pourrions-nous avoir votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Euh…oui, oui...bien sûr ! , balbutia-t-elle rouge de honte.

\- Bien donc au vu de la situation actuelle, Monsieur Malefoy et vous allez pouvoir sortir. Vous viendrez cependant me tenir au courant si quelque chose vous revient, quoique ce soit, et, par mesure de précaution, vous viendrez ici chaque matin avant le petit déjeuner pour un examen. Le professeur Rogue ne semble pas pouvoir établir à quel sort nous avons à faire..

Rogue laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant.

\- ..nous allons…

\- Dragonichoux !

Une tornade brune se précipita vers un blond désagréablement surpris.

\- Un peu de tenu Parkinson.

Pour se stopper à quelques centimètres du lit du malade.

\- Tu as l'air plutôt en forme, s'amusa la belle brune.

Elle se mit à la gauche du lit, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Hermione. Hermione entendit un léger rire rauque et tourna la tête pour apercevoir un grand noir entouré de deux armoires à glace avancer d'un pas flegmatique. Elle avait eu peu l'occasion d'apercevoir le groupe de Malefoy mais elle était surprise de les voir si émotifs. Ils se montraient très souvent impassibles devant les autres élèves, enfin si les regards méprisants et les piques assassines étaient signes d'impassibilité.

Une touffe brune apparut à leur suite, accompagnée d'un grand roux et Hermione afficha aussitôt un grand sourire. Ça la rassurait de revoir ces deux-là. Avec cette situation à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien, retrouver ces deux bouilles la rassurait. Ils vinrent se poster spontanément de chaque côté de son lit, le front soucieux.

\- Comment ça va Mione ? Est-ce que ce connard t'a fait quelque chose ? Ils ont rien voulu nous dire ! , Ron semblait très contrarié, voire carrément rageur.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et ne put voir grand-chose, les amis de Malefoy encadraient ce dernier et semblaient totalement ignorer leur présence. Elle se retourna vers ses amis, un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien. Malefoy ne m'a rien fait. Les professeurs essayent de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je suis sure que ce sale mangemort y est pour quelque chose.

\- Ron, le réprimanda-t-elle presque aussitôt.

En raison de la situation actuelle, accuser quelqu'un d'être mangemort n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ron se contenta d'une moue colérique, moue qui s'accentua quand Harry s'empara de la main de la jeune fille.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va. J'étais un peu étourdie au réveil et j'avais un léger mal au crâne mais j'ai lu que c'était les symptômes récurant suite à un sort d'oubliette.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré de voir que tu sembles toujours aussi renseignée ou inquiet, sourit-il, mais un sort d'oubliette ? Et vous ne savez vraiment rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione put apercevoir l'inquiétude imprégner les yeux verts, et celle-ci vint aussitôt faire écho à la sienne. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue travaillent dessus avec Madame Pomfresh.

\- Rogue hein ?, murmura Ron.

Harry se pencha pour lui adresser une tape sur le crâne en lui faisant les yeux gros. Aussitôt, Ron se calma et baissa les yeux, penaud. Malgré son inquiétude, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

\- Bon jeunes gens. Cette infirmerie n'est pas une aire de récréation, donc vous êtes priés de sortir et de regagner vos dortoirs.

Hermione renversa ses jambes vers la gauche, et alors qu'elle allait attraper la main de Harry, un cri retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit pour voir Drago Malefoy en train de se frotter vigoureusement le bras. Pansy avait la main en l'air et le regardait sans comprendre. Tout d'un coup, il releva la tête à s'en péter les cervicales et reprit le bras de Pansy pour le relâcher aussitôt. Hermione, complètement tournée vers Malefoy, crut discerner un soupçon d'effroi dans les yeux métalliques du blond. Elle se suréleva à genoux sur le lit pour observer par-dessus les épaules de Zabini et Goyle. Elle se pencha plus en avant et sa poitrine frôla l'épaule de Ron. Elle ressentit immédiatement une brûlure et se recula. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Drago qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers Rogue, semblant y chercher une confirmation ou tout le contraire à en croire son expression. Celui-ci avait l'air plus grave et commença aussitôt à agiter sa baguette. Quelques marmonnements plus tard et dans un silence pesant, Rogue prit la parole.

\- Il semblerait que Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger soient soumis au sortilège de l'Indeceptio.

Les réactions furent très diverses Pansy sursauta, Blaise éclata de rire, Crabe et Goyle restèrent fidèles à eux même, Ron sembla s'étrangler, Harry afficha un visage confus, Draco retint un gémissement et Hermione poussa un cri horrifié. Les adultes bien que surpris se reprirent rapidement et se concertèrent.

\- Vous pouvez mettre fin à l'enchantement ? , demanda directement McGonagall.

\- Je le pourrais si le sortilège était stabilisé. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a empêché de l'identifier. On peut percevoir des entraves magiques mais le sort semble encore instable. C'est sûrement dû à l'inexpérience de son auteur. Il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se stabilise avant de tenter quoique ce soit, pour la sécurité de Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Et de Miss Granger, rajouta McGonagall la mine sévère.

Rogue se contenta d'un sourire suffisant. Harry serra les points face au mépris flagrant qu'affichait le professeur à l'égard de son amie. Ron lui sembla se reprendre et pointa du doigt Malefoy.

\- Toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui as jeté ce sort, pas vrai ?

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que pointer du doigt était grossier et inélégant Weasley ? , rétorqua Zabini qui avait fini de rire et semblait maintenant ennuyé par la situation.

\- Lâche-moi Zabini ! Ce connard a ensorcelé Hermione !

\- Monsieur Weasley !

\- Loin de moi l'idée de paraître insultant, mais je n'ai et n'éprouverai jamais l'envie de m'enchaîner à une bibliothèque mal astiquée.

Comme si un feu vert avait été lancé, les insultes s'échangèrent, de plus en plus mauvaises, tandis que McGonagall et Pomfresh essayaient désespérément de rétablir le calme. Hermione, le visage à nouveau rouge de gêne, jeta un autre regard furieux à Malefoy qui ne lui accordait aucune attention et laissait ses amis s'échauffer avec Ron et Harry. Soupirant, elle s'adossa à nouveau aux coussins placés sur son lit. Après plusieurs cris et œillades sévères, les deux femmes réussirent à rétablir un semblant de calme.

\- Bien au vu de la situation, je ne modifie pas ce que j'ai déjà dit on se revoit tous les matins jusqu'à vendredi, et au moindre problème venez me voir. Et maintenant tout le monde dehors !

Cette fois-ci, personne ne se le fit dire deux fois et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Après quelques échanges de regards hostiles, griffondors et serpentards se séparèrent. Écoutant d'une oreille, les babillages incessants de Ron qui semblait encore persuadé d'avoir à faire à un plan machiavélique de Malefoy, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désorientée. Quelqu'un semblait avoir jeté un sort d'Indeceptio sur Malefoy et elle. Mais dans quel but ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Ils se détestaient ! Hermione ne croyait pas non plus que ce soit Malefoy. Il n'avait pas l'air grandement enchanté. Et puis, le sort les touchait de la même façon, il ne gagnait rien à la situation. Si ce n'est d'être contraint d'éviter tout contact avec les personnes entretenant pour lui un désir sexuel. Hermione rougit. Ce sortilège n'était pas classé magie noir mais il n'en était pas moins interdit. Il était utilisé à une époque pour empêcher de tromper sexuellement son partenaire, et il avait été utilisé assez abusivement d'après ce qu'elle avait lu. Certains l'avaient utilisé sur des amours à sens unique, contre l'avis de l'autre... Hermione n'avait pas de petit ami à l'heure actuelle, mais d'après les rumeurs ce n'était pas le cas de Malefoy. En effet, bien que plus discret envers le trio, il n'en enchaînait pas moins les conquêtes. En même temps, le blond était devenu un bel adonis qui avait son succès. Avec sa peau pâle et sans défaut, ses cheveux blonds et brillants et ses yeux… Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle s'égarait.

\- Oh tu m'écoutes Mione, la secoua Ron. Elle ne put retenir un cri à son contact.

Celui-ci la lâcha aussitôt. Puis il pâlit brusquement, et partit précipitamment. Hermione resta un moment figé, la bouche ouverte et tourna la tête vers Harry qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche quand elle se fit bousculer. Une brûlure lui prit à l'épaule droite et elle croisa alors le regard de... Cormac McLaggen.

Cette sixième année promettait d'être un cauchemar.


	3. Un peu (2)

**Je t'haine : Un peu... (2)**

* * *

\- J'en peux plus !

Hermione tressaillit et jeta un regard peu amène à la touffe brune assise sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Harry attrapa au hasard un des livres entassés sur la table et le secoua devant son visage.

\- Je pense qu'on a fait assez de recherches pour la journée. On a déjà passé toute la journée de hier et d'avant-hier dans cette bibliothèque et aujourd'hui on s'est éclipsé ici à chaque pause !

Elle lui retira le livre des mains d'un coup sec et poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Il y a trop d'éléments flous ! Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant !

\- Rogue a dit qu'il résoudrait le sort vendredi. T'as plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain à attendre et toute cette histoire sera finie !

\- Techniquement, il n'a jamais été dit que le sort serait rompu vendredi, mais qu'on verrait s'il s'est stabilisé.

\- Il sera stabilisé ! Attend ça va faire déjà 2 jours ! Brûlant ces deux jours d'ailleurs, pas vrai ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir au jeu de mot pourri de son traître de meilleur ami. Une des nombreuses raisons qui la poussait à se retrancher dans la bibliothèque concernait aussi les effets du sort. A chaque contact avec une personne sexuellement attirée par elle, elle ressentait une brûlure, faible, mais qui la faisait rougir de honte à chaque fois. Avec ce sort, elle prenait conscience de choses dont elle aurait voulu ne rien connaître. « Pour une fois ». Voilà que Malefoy venait envahir sa tête. Ce qui n'était pas nouveau depuis dimanche soir.

Harry souffla. Encore partie dans ses pensées, il était vraiment difficile de parler à sa meilleure amie ces temps-ci. Elle semblait préférer les monologues intérieurs. Celle-ci le remarqua et se concentra sur la conversation.

\- Un sort mal exécuté peut mettre plusieurs semaines à se stabiliser complètement, surtout ce genre de sort. Et ça peut être très... dangereux.

Harry plissa aussitôt les yeux, soucieux.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Pomfresh ce matin ?

\- Tout va bien, sourit-elle, mais on n'a toujours pas trouvé le responsable.

\- Ron est persuadé que c'est Malefoy.

Hermione se raidit à l'entente du prénom de son deuxième meilleur ami qui ne semblait plus vouloir lui adresser la parole depuis dimanche soir. Harry perçut son malaise et chercha à changer de sujet.

\- Sinon comment il va McLaggen ?

Hermione poussa un gémissement et s'empressa d'ouvrir un nouveau livre ce qui arracha un éclat de rire à Harry qui se mit à chatonner bêtement le nom honnis.

\- Potter, tu pourrais nous épargner ce son insupportable qui s'obstine à sortir de ta bouche ?

Les deux amis sursautèrent violemment et se retournèrent de concert vers l'arrogant serpentard qui ne leur accordait pas un regard, concentré sur son livre une table plus loin.

\- Tiens un déserteur! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne te voit plus Malefoy, tu ne voudrais pas continuer sur ta lancée ? , lui lança Harry.

Hermione plissa les lèvres. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on entame des querelles dans une bibliothèque. Mais c'était vrai que depuis deux jours, Malefoy semblait avoir disparu. Déjà que depuis le début de l'année, il s'était montré discret, là il l'était encore plus.

\- Si je me souviens bien, je crois avoir aperçu trois guignols dimanche à l'infirmerie qui ressemblaient à vos descriptions, ça ne doit pas faire si longtemps que ça.

\- Tu me touches droit au cœur Malefoy. En attendant si notre présence te déplaît tant tu n'as qu'à changer de table. A moins que tu préfères éviter les contacts trop...brûlants.

\- Hilarant Potter, vraiment. Mais je vois que tu as conscience que ma présence a tendance à éveiller de nombreux désirs.

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Ce que tu fais avec Crabbe et Goyle ne me concerne pas Malefoy.

Hermione ouvrit de gros yeux face à cette dispute totalement enfantine. Un petit groupe s'était constitué et suivait l'échange avec attention. Hermione poussa un soupir de dépit. Quand elle aperçut la sévère bibliothécaire lever un regard peu amène dans leur direction, elle lança un violent coup de coude à Harry qui poussa un couinement très peu masculin.

\- Victime de violence conjugale Potter ? Quel homme !

Hermione ne put que lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Aller vous amusez ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer de la bibliothèque par Mme Pince.

\- Oui on sait tous que la bibliothèque est ta seule raison de vivre Granger. Pathétique.

Hermione sentait poindre le mal de tête. Elle se leva brusquement et ramassa avec empressement les livres éparpillés.

\- Viens Harry, on va manger !

Celui-ci la suivit des yeux, surpris.

\- Mais...il n'est que 17h30.

Hermione le regarda fixement et aussitôt il s'empressa de prendre ses livres sous le regard clairement moqueur de Malefoy. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment de s'être fait avoir.

Le petit groupe d'admirateurs s'éparpilla progressivement et Drago lâcha un soupir sa tête basculant en arrière. Enfin du calme.

\- So sex Dragonichoux !

Quoique.

\- Pansy va polluer l'air de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et toujours aussi adorable.

Un gloussement retentit et Drago tourna la tête vers son parasite de meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Zabini ? Enfin rire, tout est relatif.

Ignorant la dernière remarque, celui-ci lui retourna un sourire carnassier.

\- Alors on ne peut plus se passer de Granger ?

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Blaise, ça doit déjà être assez pénible pour lui ! , intervint aussitôt Pansy.

\- Ça, je veux bien te croire. Le manque doit commencer à se faire sentir, déjà deux jours ! Il doit avoir les nerfs à vif notre petit dragon.

\- Tu peux parler. Tu passes ton temps à te comporter comme une nymphaë. A toi seul tu pourrais repeupler tout un village.

\- Tu me mésestimes Pansy. J'ai plus d'endurance que ça.

\- Vous pourriez m'épargner ce genre de dispute stérile et dénuée d'intérêt ?

\- Arrête de l'énerver Blaise, réprimanda aussitôt Pansy.

Drago plissa les yeux. Ces deux amis partirent dans une conversation totalement insipide. Il posa les yeux sur la table où se trouvaient les deux griffondors quelques instants plus tôt. Il secoua la tête, il devait se concentrer. Il y avait plus important.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione se trouvait seule dans la salle commune des griffondors. Après être partis, ils s'étaient retrouvés stupidement dans le couloir à ne plus savoir où aller. Finalement, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs, sur l'initiative d'Hermione. Harry, rapidement déconcentré, était parti faire une partie de quidditch avec Seamus, Dean et Ginny.

Elle lança un tempus : 19h41. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 20h à la Grande salle pour le dîner, mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas fini son devoir d'arithmancie. Il lui fallait un livre de la bibliothèque qu'elle s'était refusée à aller chercher pour ne pas perdre la face si elle y croisait Malefoy. A cette heure-ci, il ne devait plus y être. Elle arriverait à temps pour manger si elle se dépêchait.

Résolue, elle s'extirpa du fauteuil où elle s'était posée et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Avec cette histoire elle en oubliait ses études. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, ça ne devait pas autant l'accaparer. Harry avait raison, il ne lui restait sûrement plus que deux jours à attendre. Il y avait néanmoins quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Qui avait lancé ce sort ? Qui était visé ? Ça ne pouvait certainement pas être eux deux. Qui voudraient les voir tous les deux interdits de rapports sexuels ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Hermione leva distraitement les yeux et aperçut Malefoy, marchant dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas possible ! Soit elle était parano, soit ils se croisaient plus souvent que jamais. Elle envisagea un instant de faire demi-tour mais elle se reprit rapidement. « Tu n'es pas une enfant, c'est Malefoy c'est tout. Tu marches droit devant toi, et tout ira bien ».

Ils s'avancèrent progressivement l'un vers l'autre. Malefoy ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent côte à côte, leur épaule se frôlèrent et une douce odeur lui vint aux narines. Elle ne sut comment mais elle le sentit se tendre et comprit qu'il l'avait remarquée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et le vit continuer à marcher. Il lui sembla qu'il avançait plus vite.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

\- Tu t'es perdue Mione ?

Hermione adressa un sourire à son ami et vint se placer à sa droite, sa gauche occupée par Ron qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Elle baissa les yeux, blessée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

\- Non j'ai fait un détour par la bibliothèque.

Elle n'eut pas à épiloguer. Connaissant Hermione, personne ne fut vraiment surpris par sa réponse. Le repas fut assez agréable. Elle débattit avec Neville des bienfaits de la mandragore, et Ginny la taquina sur ses capacités médiocres en vol. Il était de connaissance générale qu'Hermione était une sorcière de génie en toute matière, à l'exception de la divination et...du vol. Et pour son plus grand déplaisir, ces amis aimaient à lui rappeler.

\- Si tu veux je te donnerais des cours ? , lui proposa Dean, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Tout seul ? Ça ne suffirait pas ! , s'exclama Seamus.

La table partit d'un rire léger, tandis qu'Hermione reniflait de mépris.

\- Si vous pouviez être aussi sur de vous en ce qui concerne les autres matières, ça vous offrirait plus de crédibilité.

\- On n'est pas tous des Miss-je-sais-tout, râla l'irlandais.

Hermione était habituée à ce surnom, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'une brusque montée de colère l'envahisse. Une colère aiguë qui lui obscurcit l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Ginny la devança.

\- Arrêtez bande de jaloux ! Mione t'as fini ?

Sa colère envolée, Hermione resta un instant déboussolée, puis en voyant le regard insistant qui pesait sur elle s'empressa de répondre.

\- Oui... oui, oui ! , bégaya-t-elle.

Elles se dirigèrent ainsi vers les dortoirs suivies de Lavande et Parvati. Chacune partit se changer et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt toutes les quatre à échanger les derniers potins, du moins Ginny, Parvati et Lavande échangeaient les potins, et Hermione faisait semblant d'écouter.

\- …. Malefoy est pas mal dans son genre vous ne trouvez pas ?

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle capte le nom honnis. Elle leva brusquement les yeux en direction de Parvati.

\- Comment ça Malefoy est pas mal dans son genre ?

\- Aurait-on réussi à attirer ton attention ? , la taquina Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis juste surprise. Je pensais que vous faisiez un listing des garçons les plus « appétissants », si je reprends Lavande, de Poudlard.

\- Et c'est toujours ce qu'on fait ! , s'exclama Parvati.

\- Malefoy ? , fit Hermione peu convaincu.

\- Oh s'il-te-plait Mione, Malefoy est peut-être une tête à claque arrogante et méprisable mais il reste un mec super sexy ! , répliqua Ginny.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, déclara Lavande, arrachant un sourire vainqueur à la jeune fille.

\- Ouais on se demande pourquoi, ricana Ginny.

Aussitôt Lavande vira rouge pivoine. Hermione lui jeta un regard intriguée, et se tourna vers les deux autres filles, la question au bout des lèvres. Cela fit sourire Ginny, amusée par la curiosité insatiable de son amie.

\- C'est un secret pour personne que Malefoy a « rejeté » la demande de Lavande.

\- Quelle demande ?

\- Pour qu'il l'accompagne au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Aller au bal avec Malefoy ? Mais il est insupportable avec tous les griffondors, non avec tout le monde en fait, ne put s'empêchait de s'exclamer Hermione.

Lavande lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pu aller au bal avec Victor Krumm et que tu es « proche » des mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard que tu dois te sentir pousser des ailes Granger, cracha Lavande.

Et elle partit se coucher, rabantant la couette avec brusquerie. Hermione la regardait faire bouche bée. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres filles. Parvati se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'aller se coucher, tandis que Ginny roula des yeux et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- T'inquiètes Mione. C'est encore frais et on va dire que Malefoy n'y a pas vraiment mis les formes quand il l'a repoussée.

Hermione lui jeta un regard peu convaincu et partit se coucher. Allongée dans le lit, elle attendait que le sommeil la prenne. C'était toujours la même chose. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à pleins de choses et donc elle mettait un temps fou à s'endormir.

Non mais Malefoy ! Blond, yeux gris anthracite, musclé du fait du quidditch... Un beau garçon, du reconnaître Hermione. Mais son caractère enlaidissait le tout. Elle se rappelait encore les larmes qu'elle avait faites couler à cause de ce sale type, de ses mots blessants, incisifs. Il avait l'art de frapper où ça faisait mal. Elle se rappelait encore le début de sa première année. Elle serra les lèvres, sentant les larmes revenir. Elle était ridicule. Ça remontait à loin. Elle n'avait jamais dit à Harry et Ron à quel point leur rejet l'avait blessé. Et Malefoy et sa bande qui s'éclataient à l'enfoncer. Hermione secoua la tête, penser à ça ne changerait rien au passé. « Le passé c'est le passé ! » Encore jeudi, et vendredi cette histoire avec Malefoy serait finie. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses Aspics.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en colère. Une boule lui coinçait la gorge. Elle était vraiment en colère. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était déstabilant. Elle resta sur le lit figée. La colère se mélangea à la détresse qu'elle ressentait et tout se calma d'un coup. Tout son corps se relâcha, elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être tendue. Elle resta assise encore un moment, sonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ginny et Lavande dormaient encore, et elle pouvait entendre le son de la douche, sûrement Parvati. Toutes les autres dormaient. Personne ne semblait éveillé dans le dortoir. Ça ne pouvait pas être un sort, ou alors la personne s'était enfuie. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Elle devenait paranoïaque. Soudain la solution s'imposa : un rêve. Elle avait dû rêver de quelque chose qui l'avait mise en colère. Vraiment en colère. Elle frissonna. De quoi avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Hermione resta un moment couchée, les yeux fermés. Elle se vida l'esprit. Elle avait lu dans un livre que la méditation était un moyen très efficace pour calmer l'esprit. Elle était utilisée dans de nombreux exercices. On y recourait pour devenir animagi ou encore pour apprendre l'occlumancie. Au bout d'un moment, elle se sentit totalement calmée. Elle devait passer à l'infirmerie avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer. Jusqu'à maintenant Harry avait tenu à ce qu'elle le réveille pour qu'il l'accompagne, mais elle décida de le laisser dormir pour cette fois.

Un fois prête, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle calculait les devoirs qui lui restaient à faire. Le devoir d'arithmancie avait pris plus de temps que prévu mais il était fini, le devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour aujourd'hui était fini depuis 3 semaines, en potion, il allait sûrement leur en donner un à faire pour ce week-end, sortilège…

\- Hermione ! Hermione ! Hé oh Granger !

Elle se retourna pour voir un Seamus Finnigan essoufflé arriver en courant dans sa direction. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris. Il était rare de le voir se lever aussi tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Seamus ?

Ce dernier détourna les yeux, puis la fixa avec un petit sourire.

\- En fait, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes et donc j'ai pas pu finir mon devoir de métamorphose. Alors je me suis dit que ce serait cool que tu me passes...prête le tien. Je copierai pas ! Juste pour m'aider tu vois…

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas rare qu'un griffondor lui demande ses devoirs et à chaque fois ça la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Ils n'avaient qu'à travailler ! Il la prenait pour le génie de la lanterne ? Hop on frotte, on fait un vœu et voilà un devoir tout fait et corrigé ! Seamus continua de plaider sa cause, s'inventant des problèmes plus farfelus les uns que les autres. En même temps, ce devoir avait été donné trois semaines plus tôt donc Hermione voyait mal comment Seamus avait pu avoir autant de problèmes. Surtout que la veille, il était parti jouer un match de quidditch avec Harry. En plus, le commentaire qu'il avait lâché la veille lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- Désolée Seamus mais tu sais très bien que tu aurais pu t'y prendre plus tôt pour ce devoir, le coupa Hermione.

\- Ouais mais comme je te dis, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis. S'il-te-plait.

Hermione retint une moue agacée, Seamus et ses fameux problèmes.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement stupide tu sais. Tu as oublié de faire ton devoir de métamorphose c'est dommage pour toi mais je ne vais pas toujours vous les avancer. Il faut aussi faire les choses par soi-même.

Seamus serra les dents.

\- Tu ne tiens pas le même genre de discours quand c'est Harry ou Ron qui sont en retard !

C'est vrai qu'elle était beaucoup plus tolérante quand ça les concernait mais en même temps c'était ses meilleurs amis. Bon elle l'avait moins été quand Ron avait voulu commercialiser ses devoirs, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Elle tourna les yeux vers Seamus. Si elle devait mettre de côté une mornille à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait un devoir, elle était sûre d'être multimillionnaire à la sortie de Poudlard. Quand il s'agissait de les aider, elle voulait bien mais là il voulait purement et simplement copier son devoir. Une idée lui vint et elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je veux bien t'aider.

Le regard de Seamus sembla s'éclairer et il cacha assez mal son sourire vainqueur.

\- Mais, enchaîna-t-elle, seulement sur les axes principaux. Je te laisse réfléchir sur le contenu. C'est à toi de trouver les exemples et le plan qui pourraient en découler.

Seamus prit un air scandalisé.

\- Mais j'aurais jamais le temps de faire ça ! Le devoir est à rendre en début d'après-midi !

\- Oui et on a deux heures de pause avant le repas de midi ça devrait être suffisant pour que tu fasses ton devoir.

\- Mais j'ai déjà des trucs de prévus avec Dean !

\- Et bien repousse les, fit Hermione exaspérée par la mauvaise foi de Seamus.

Seamus se redressa furibond.

\- Tu sais quoi Granger je te trouve abusée sérieux ! Je te demande de l'aide et toi tu m'envoies bouler.

\- Je t'ai proposé mon aide.

Seamus resta un moment silencieux puis son expression changea et il prit un air penaud.

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. Je veux bien tes axes principaux s'te plait.

Hermione se demanda quelques instants si elle devait les lui donner. Après tout il avait vraiment eu un comportement désagréable envers elle. Mais l'intégrité de la jeune fille revint au galop, elle avait donné son accord et son camarade avait besoin d'aide. Elle se laissa convaincre par les yeux de chiot de Seamus et conjura un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume standard. Elle griffonna dessus avant de le tendre au griffondor. Celui-ci s'en empara et partit aussitôt un merci du bout des lèvres.

\- On a fait sa BA de la journée Granger ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant cette voix traînante. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy, adossé contre le mur en face de la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Depuis quand tu espionnes les conversations Malefoy ? , elle fit semblant de se reprendre, ah non c'est vrai que tu en fais une vocation depuis notre première année à Poudlard, à croire que ta vie est à ce point insipide que nous espionner reste le seul moyen de la pimenter.

Malefoy leva les sourcils. Et elle se sentit un peu stupide de sa répartie puérile. Elle se morigéna aussitôt, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un de puéril ici c'était Malefoy. Il passait son temps à se prendre la tête avec n'importe qui !

\- Je ne te cache pas qu'écouter vos niaiseries est amusant, surtout quand je te vois te faire marcher dessus par tes _amis_.

\- Je ne me fais pas marcher dessus !

\- C'est ça et je viens juste d'avoir un extrait de ta force de caractère ? Boursouf, souffla-t-il en faisant mine de tousser.

\- Je ne te permets pas Malefoy !

Malefoy haussa aristocratiquement ses sourcils et lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Granger.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de riposter quoique ce soit, il entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle le suivit derechef et se donna l'impression d'être une courtisane suivant son roi. C'est vrai que Malefoy avait une démarche princière. Il avait la grâce d'un conquérant. « Et l'amabilité d'une porte de prison ». Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Malefoy s'installa sur le lit qu'il avait occupé il y a quelques jours, et comme c'était maintenant le cas chaque matin. Hermione fit de même et un silence s'installa.

Hermione se saisit du livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et commença à lire. Malefoy avait décidé de bouder et ne lui adressait pas la parole, ni même un regard. Quoique si, elle avait cru apercevoir des regards peu aimables en direction de sa personne. En tout cas, elle avait décidé de pallier à ce silence pesant.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Pomfresh arriva dans la pièce. Avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Malefoy se leva et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la pièce annexe à la salle des patients. Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel, arrachant un sourire à Hermione et rentra à son tour dans la pièce. « Un véritable gentleman ». Et ça se disait de sang pur et de bonne éducation. « Je ne suis gentleman qu'avec les vrais femmes ». Voilà que Malefoy envahissait sa tête ! Vexée tout de même par cette pensée parasite, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre dans sa lecture.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et entendit donc distinctement la porte s'ouvrir. Malefoy s'avançait d'un pas mesuré et semblait en pleine réflexion. Il leva son regard vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux perçants. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce regard qui semblait la mettre à nue. Puis sans un mot, il sortit de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

\- Miss Granger !

Hermione sursauta. Elle rangea rapidement son livre et se précipita vers Pomfresh. Elle arriva dans le bureau et s'installa sur la chaise en face de Pomfresh.

\- Comment allez-vous Miss ?

\- Bien. Je n'ai pas de nausées ou de vertiges. Je n'ai pas eu de perte de connaissance, ni de mémoire, si on omet les circonstances de l'incident qui ne me sont toujours pas revenues, énuméra-t-elle d'un ton docte.

Pomfresh lui sourit pendant qu'elle énumérait tous les symptômes qui auraient pu la toucher. Si ce n'est les désagréments du sort au niveau de son contact avec les gens, rien n'avait changé. De toute façon, Hermione était rarement tactile. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'était vraiment tactile qu'avec Harry. Elle avait d'ailleurs été rassurée de constater que le contact de ce dernier ne la brûlait pas. Brièvement blessée dans sa fierté, mais rassurée de constater que celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère la voyait de la même façon.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous êtes renseignées sur les différents symptômes Miss. Mais je vais quand même vous examiner.

L'infirmière opérait la même conduite depuis lundi matin. Des questions bateaux, des sorts, que Hermione arrivait à reconnaître pour certains, et des potions à boire. Hermione grimaça quand elle eut fini la dernière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Pomfresh l'interpella. Elle se tourna à demi vers l'infirmière.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de particulier à signaler.

\- De particulier ?

\- Oui. Il n'y a rien d'étrange ou de légèrement anormal qui est arrivé ces derniers temps ?

Hermione resta un instant figée par le regard perçant de l'infirmière.

\- Non, non rien du tout. Enfin juste ce que je vous ai déjà dit.

\- Bien… très bien. Bonne journée Miss, nous nous retrouverons demain.

Hermione lui adressa un léger signe de la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie l'esprit en ébullition. Il y avait un problème. Elle avait eu l'impression de capter une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de l'infirmière. Et puis c'était quoi cette question ? C'était comme si elle attendait une réponse précise. Prise dans ses réflexions, elle ne se rendit pas compte de sa progression et se retrouva rapidement assise dans la Grande salle. C'est une main pâle qui la tira de ses pensées.

\- La bibliothèque a pris feu ! , s'écria Harry en agitant sa main devant son visage.

\- Très drôle Harry, rétorqua Hermione en essayant de dissimuler le léger sursaut qu'elle avait eu à cette annonce.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Hermione hésita un instant à partager ses doutes avec lui, mais elle décida d'attendre que les oreilles indiscrètes ne puissent pas écouter.

\- Non, tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle.

La conversation s'enchaîna, bonne enfant, entre les deux amis. Ils étaient en train de plaisanter sur la vie sentimentale débridée d'Harry selon la Gazette des sorciers, quand Hermione perçut une légère agitation. Elle tourna la tête et vit Dean et Lavande lui jeter des regards peu amènes. Elle les fixa, interloquée.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- T'es vraiment nulle Granger, attaqua aussitôt Lavande.

\- Comment ça ? , répliqua Hermione, choquée par la virulence de la jeune fille.

\- C'est pas cool de ta part de ne pas avoir voulu aider Seamus sur son devoir de métamorphose, reprit Dean.

\- Comment ça pas aider ? Vous vous fichez de moi !

\- On sait que tu es douée en cours mais de là à snober ceux qui ont besoin d'aide... T'exagères Granger.

Hermione foudroya des yeux les deux griffondors et se tourna vers Seamus.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as été raconté ? J'ai pourtant le souvenir très précis de moi invoquant un parchemin et te donnant MES axes principaux.

\- Tu veux parler des quelques lignes que t'as écrite ? Tu te fous de qui Granger ! En plus à cause de toi j'ai été obligé d'abandonner Dean alors que je devais l'aider à s'entraîner pour le match contre Serpentard.

\- Non mais c'est toi qui exagères. Le devoir ça fait trois semaines que le professeur McGonagall nous l'a donné. Tu n'avais qu'à mieux t'organiser. Ne me rend pas coupable de ton maque d'organisation !

\- Désolé si on ne peut pas tous atteindre la perfection de miss je sais tout.

Hermione commençait à voir rouge. Elle n'avait plus faim. Ce mec ne manquait pas de culot. Elle lui donnait ses axes principaux et il se plaignait auprès des autres. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Malefoy et ça l'énerva davantage quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de devoir joindre tous les bouts : cours, devoirs, potes. En plus avec le climat actuel... C'est chaud donc on se laisse dépasser et on espère pouvoir compter sur ses camarades. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

Seamus était un bon orateur. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas jouer avec elle plus longtemps. Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui avant de quitter la salle.

\- Tu sembles oublier que j'ai les mêmes cours que toi, les mêmes devoirs et, pour certains, les mêmes amis. N'essaie pas de te faire passer pour la victime. Je ne suis pas une pompe à devoir. Je consacre beaucoup de temps à les faire donc ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il te tombe dans les mains quand tu claques des doigts.

\- Tu ne sais pas…

\- Si Seamus. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je sais tout.

Elle partit sur ses mots, l'esprit en ébullition. Elle eut néanmoins le temps d'entendre un très net « Vous êtes de gros cons » d'Harry avant que les portes ne se referment.

Elle continua à tracer et se retrouva bientôt devant son antre. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque bien décidée à oublier cette altercation en se noyant dans ses cours. Elle avait une heure avant son cours de Sortilège. Elle trouva les livres qui l'intéressaient et se chercha une table reculée pour être tranquille. Elle crut en trouver une mais en avançant, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un y était déjà installé. Malefoy. Elle s'approcha, intriguée de le trouver encore une fois seul. Et son regard accrocha le livre qui semblait passionner le jeune serpentard. Elle ne le reconnaissait. En s'avançant un peu plus, elle se cogna à une chaise ce qui arracha le blond à sa concentration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger ? , sa voix froide claqua, glaciale.

\- J'étudie, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

\- Va étudier autre part. Tu me gènes.

Hermione commençait à en avoir assez. Entre ce sort dont on ignorait tout, Ron qui l'ignorait, Seamus et son hypocrisie, il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse marcher dessus, et encore moins par Malefoy. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses livres et vint s'asseoir juste en face de lui, avec une assurance arrogante digne de Malefoy lui-même.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches Granger ? , questionna doucereusement le jeune homme.

\- Je m'assoie.

Les mains du serpentard étaient crispées sur le livre et elle n'arrivait pas à en discerner le titre mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'elle connaissait sa provenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un livre de la bibliothèque interdite ? Tu as une autorisation ?

\- Ce que je fais ne te concerne en rien. Et il est comique que tu parles d'autorisation quand on sait que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à t'asseoir ici et que toi et les deux autres boursoufs passaient votre temps à faire des choses qui ne sont pas autorisées.

Elle se contenta de l'ignorer, et se pencha légèrement pour essayer d'apercevoir le sujet du livre. Malefoy le retira de la table d'un geste sec. Il ouvrit sa robe (Hermione détourna brièvement les yeux) et le mit dans une de ses poches-sans-fond. Il plaça ses coudes sur la table, le menton sur ses mains jointes et fixa Hermione de ses yeux perçants.

Celle-ci resta désarçonnée quelques secondes mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Il fit alors glisser son regard sur les ouvrages dont s'étaient entourés la jeune fille et haussa des sourcils à l'un deux. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur la revue de Sorcière Hebdo que lui avait prêté Ginny. Elle la prit précipitamment.

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir cacher des choses, et quelle chose dégoûtante Granger. Maintenant dégage de là sang de bourbe.

Hermione grimaça à l'insulte, bien qu'habituelle dans la bouche de Malefoy.

\- Si tu penses qu'insulter mon sang me fera partir plus vite, tu te trompes Malefoy. La bibliothèque interdite ? , reprit-elle sans laisser le temps de la parole à Malefoy. On cherche quoi Malefoy ? C'est un livre de magie noire ? Je touche juste ?

Malefoy se leva très lentement et pencha le buste en direction de la jeune fille. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui balancer une de ses répliques acérées, se figea. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi qu'elle sentit un doux parfum envahir ses narines. Elle l'inspira plus profondément. Elle ressentait un sentiment agréable. Un mélange de confiance et de protection.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de me renifler comme un cerbère Granger ?

La bulle éclata et Hermione se recula vivement. Elle n'osa pas regarder Malefoy, gênée de sa réaction. Elle risqua un regard et s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, silencieux, silence qui fut percé par l'exclamation de son pas doué de meilleur ami.

\- Mione, je te cherchai partout. Ne fais pas attention à ces connards. Ils sont juste trop cons.

Harry s'interrompit, se rendant compte que sa meilleure amie n'était pas seule. Il jeta un regard à Malefoy, puis à Hermione, puis encore à Malefoy.

\- Arrête ça Potter. Le monde des sorciers serait anéanti si leur sauveur venait à se casser les cervicales.

Puis avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il partit de sa marche princière. Les deux griffondors le regardèrent bêtement s'en aller avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers la jeune fille.

\- Tu faisais quoi avec Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas qu'après quatre jours tu as craqué ?, s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione grimaça face au sous-entendu ridicule du jeune homme.

\- Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! J'ai surpris Malefoy avec un livre de la bibliothèque interdite et je voulais en savoir plus.

\- Tu penses que ça a un lien avec le sort que l'on vous a lancé ?

Hermione le regarda surprise. C'est vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à chercher des informations. Peut-être que lui aussi faisait ses propres investigations de son côté. Ou peut-être que l'auteur se renseignait sur les conséquences de ses méfaits. Hermione fit taire ses pensées et haussa simplement des épaules à l'égard d'Harry.

\- Peut être.

La journée reprit. Elle ignora Seamus et sa clique le midi et le soir malgré quelques timides tentatives d'approche et Harry l'escorta le reste de la journée. Ils profitaient de son touché indolore pour faire barrage à certains indésirables.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Le lendemain matin fut plutôt difficile. La fin de semaine se faisait sentir. Elle laissa un répit à son garde du corps personnel et se dirigea donc seule vers l'infirmerie. Arrivée, elle ne trouva personne dans la salle. Malefoy était déjà passé ou en retard, ce qui semblait peu probable. Elle allait s'asseoir sur « son » lit quand l'infirmière arriva.

\- Miss Granger veuillez me suivre.

Hermione la suivit sans un mot. Mme Pomfresh ne semblait pas dans son état normal et Hermione le sentait. Hermione se savait observatrice et la façon dont la vieille infirmière serrait nerveusement sa baguette lorsqu'elle effectua ses sorts de routine ne la rassurait pas.

\- Où est le professeur Rogue ?

Hermione venait de se rendre compte de son absence. Or, il avait assuré dimanche que Vendredi, il tenterait de leur retirer ce fichu sort d'entrave !

\- Ah le professeur Rogue. Oui, bien sûr. Eh bien, Mr Malefoy est passé plus tôt et il semblerait que le sort ne soit pas encore stabilisé. Il se laisse encore une échéance jusqu'à dimanche prochain.

Hermione avait prévu cette possibilité, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle fut surprise et déçue. Encore une semaine à se coltiner ce sort. Ça lui paraissait interminable.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas examiné ?

Cette fois Mme Pomfresh parut plus agacée qu'anxieuse.

\- Il a jugé que ce sort ne requérait pas nécessairement un examen des deux parties vu que vous êtes censés être interdépendants.

Elle continua la même routine que depuis Lundi et Hermione se trouva sur le chemin de la grande salle. Cette situation semblait aller plus loin que ce qu'on leur faisait croire. Hermione n'était pas rassurée. De ce qu'elle avait récolté comme informations, l'Indeceptio était en vérité un dérivé du sortilège inviolable. Il tirait son origine d'un sortilège inviolable raté qui avait eu pour finalité la mort de l'un des protagonistes. Une histoire peu ragoutante mais qui avait intéressée de nombreux chercheurs. C'est à la suite de plusieurs de ces recherches que ce dérivé était apparu. Le slogan était prometteur : tenir en laisse les conjoints trop libertins. Les personnes soumises à ce sort ne pouvaient pas avoir de contact et donc de rapport sexuel avec toute personne entretenant du désir à leur égard, à l'exception de l'autre entravé. De plus, à l'inverse du sortilège inviolable, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir le consentement des deux sorciers pour que le sort soit accompli. Il avait été limité aux époux sorciers à une époque mais son utilisation abusive avait conduit à son interdiction. Il était aujourd'hui condamné à cinq ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, ce qui, quand on sait de quoi il s'agissait, n'était pas rien.

Elle s'installa entre Harry et Ginny, l'esprit fourmillant. Elle se servit mécaniquement et rencontra le regard interloqué de Neville alors qu'elle buvait un délicieux verre de... Jus de citrouille ? Elle regarda son verre avec incrédulité. Depuis quand aimait-elle le jus de citrouille ? Il y avait peu de choses qui lui déplaisaient dans le monde des sorciers et le jus de citrouille en avait toujours fait partie, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'excusa auprès de Neville à qui elle avait dérobé le verre, et se servit du jus dans son propre verre. Prudemment elle le porta à sa bouche et en but une gorgée. C'était délicieux ! Mais comment pouvait-on aimer du jour au lendemain quelque chose que l'on détestait ? Hermione se raisonna. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'en avait plus bu. Les goûts changent. Ce n'était pas si surprenant. Non pas si surprenant.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement. Hermione se sentait ailleurs. Trop de choses n'étaient pas à leur place. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Et Ron qui continuait de l'éviter. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur Harry, même si elle s'en voulait un peu. Elle les avait entendus se disputer à son sujet et elle ne voulait pas être un sujet de discorde. « En même temps, si ce lâche arrêtait de m'éviter, Harry n'aurait pas à choisir. ». Hermione se reprit et se concentra sur la cour de potion du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier était encore en train de vanter les prouesses d'Harry. Un autre mystère à élucider. Elle avait été très surprise par la progression ahurissante de son meilleur ami. Depuis quand était-il un génie des potions ? Elle voulait bien croire que le professeur Rogue avait joué un rôle important dans son échec en potion mais si un simple changement de professeur suffisait à passer de cancre à meilleur élève du cours, ça se saurait ! Lorsqu'il leur avait parlé de ce livre du « Prince de sang-mêlé », Hermione s'était inquiétée, et elle s'inquiétait toujours. Harry accordait trop de confiance à ce qui était écrit dedans, alors qu'ils ne savaient rien sur son auteur et sur les sortilèges inscrits.

\- Et pour vendredi prochain j'attends de vous un exposé complet portant sur le polynectar, sa préparation, ses effets, et ses différentes utilisations.

A ces mots la classe commença à s'agiter, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et vit que celui-ci était en conversation avec Ron. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser ces deux-là faire équipe. Même si Ron était un lâche doublé d'un imbécile, elle ne voulait pas être une cause de dispute entre les deux garçons. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se mettre à chercher un autre coéquipier, le professeur Slughorn intervint bruyamment.

\- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter longuement avec le corps professoral et nous avons pris une décision. Il n'aura échappé à personne que les temps actuels sont sombres.

Sa voix avait pris un ton plus grave. La classe avait cessé de s'agiter et l'écouter maintenant attentivement.

\- La solidarité est une vertu qui est plus que jamais nécessaire aujourd'hui. Aussi, afin de renforcer les liens entre les élèves de Poudlard, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de faire tomber les frontières entre maisons. A partir de maintenant les devoirs en groupe ainsi que les exposés se feront de façon mixte. Il est temps pour chacun d'apprendre de l'autre. C'est pourquoi je choisirai les groupes pour l'exposé de vendredi prochain et il en sera de même pour toute l'année.

Les derniers mots de Slughorn furent avalés par un mugissement de colère. Chacun cherchant à exprimer plus fort que l'autre son mécontentement. Hermione ne se sentait pas bien. Ce n'était pas tant que le concept lui déplaisait. Elle trouvait le principe intéressant bien qu'un peu idéaliste. A l'heure actuelle, chacun avait déjà pris plus ou moins parti. De plus, les plus vieux comme son année se côtoyaient depuis déjà près de 6 ans. Il semblait un peu tard pour eux d'apprendre à se connaître et aller au-delà des préjugés. Non, si elle se sentait aussi mal c'était parce qu'elle pressentait ce qui allait suivre. Et en jetant un regard à la dérobé, son potentiel futur partenaire pensait la même chose.

\- Il ne sert à rien de crier. Il en a été décidé ainsi et les choses ne changeront pas. Si vous avez une autre réclamation à formuler, vous pourrez la faire auprès de Rusard tous les samedis soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Visiblement Slughorn n'avait pas apprécié une des remarques criées par ses élèves. C'est donc furibond qu'il se mit à énoncer les groupes, fusillant du regard à la moindre protestation. Comme elle s'y attendait quasiment tous les griffondors finissaient avec un serpentard malgré la présence des autres maisons.

\- Miss Granger avec Mr. Malefoy.

L'annonce lui fit le même effet qu'une condamnation à mort. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, elle avait eu l'infime espoir de se tromper. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de sa table. Elle savait déjà quels regards, elle rencontrerait. Incrédules, compatissants, dédaigneux, dégoûtés. Elle s'en passerait.

Slughorn continua sur sa lancée, indifférent aux réactions que ces annonces généraient. Harry apprit qu'il était en duo avec Daphné Greengrass, la serpentarde par excellence. Plus froide et manipulatrice que le prince lui-même. Sa mine dégoûtée n'égala cependant pas celle de Ron quand il apprit qu'il ferait équipe avec Blaise Zabini, accessoirement un des amis proches de Draco Malefoy. Malgré la situation cocasse, la moue de Ron arracha quelques rires à la classe.

\- Miss Parkinson et Mr. Longdubat.

Un silence de mort emplit la salle, si bien que Slughorn leva les yeux de son parchemin. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire et fixait le visage blême de Neville. Mais quelle idée de le mettre avec cette peste de Parkinson ! Il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Elle en oublia presque son propre partenaire. Elle se tourna vers le professeur et à l'irritation et l'incrédulité qu'elle lut dans son regard, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas à l'origine des groupes. Encore un coup de Dumbledore ? Décidément elle ne comprendrait jamais son directeur.

Toute la classe avait semble-t-il perdue la force de se plaindre et c'est mortellement silencieux qu'ils sortirent.

\- Miss Granger ! Mr Malefoy ! Restez un instant je vous prie.

Le calvaire ne prendrait pas de suite fin pour elle apparemment. Sans un regard pour Malefoy, elle vint se mettre devant le bureau du professeur.

\- J'ai été mis dans la confidence au sujet de votre « petit » problème.

Pitié !

\- Sachez que je suis à votre entière disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je suis cependant ravi de voir deux de mes meilleurs éléments ensembles. Votre exposé promet d'être une grande réussite.

Une invitation à son bal, un clin d'œil et quelques remarques plus tard, Hermione s'enfuit, non, quitta d'un pas vif la classe de potion.

Était-elle maudite ?

* * *

\- Décidément toi et Granger c'est à vie !

Draco se contenta de jeter un regard assassin à son ami.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a les crocs.

\- Tais-toi !

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

\- T'es tendu aujourd'hui dit donc.

Drago se leva brusquement et partit sans un mot.

\- Il lui arrive quoi là ?

\- Il doit être déjà bien agacé par la situation et tu en rajoutes une couche dès que tu le croises.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Plus qu'une semaine à se farcir cette malédiction avec la bibliothèque sur patte et ce sera fini.

Pansy le fixa droit dans les yeux la mine sévère.

\- Comment tu réagirais si tu étais dans le même cas ? Condamné pendant plus d'une semaine soit à l'abstinence soit à avoir une relation sexuelle avec un Weasley ?

Blaise sourit, amusé.

\- J'ai toujours voulu essayer avec un vrai roux.

Pansy grimaça.


	4. Beaucoup (1)

**Je t'haine : Beaucoup... (1)  
**

_Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. La pièce était sombre, les murs, à peine perceptibles, semblaient prêts à l'engloutir. Des murmures emplissaient l'espace, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus proches. Les murmures devinrent des sifflements et la panique menaça de la submerger. Elle se mit à courir, mais ils la rattrapaient. Une porte apparut brusquement devant elle et s'ouvrit. La scène à laquelle elle assista lui glaça le sang. Au pied d'un trône en argent massif ornementé de serpents noueux se trouvait une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un rouge vermeille s'écoulait de chacun de ses pores. Une voix sifflante claqua : « Tu m'as déçu ». Instinctivement, elle sentit le danger et ressentit un besoin féroce de quitter la pièce. Dans son élan, elle glissa et tomba à terre. En essayant de se relever, elle s'aperçut que ces mains étaient pleines de sang. Elle les essuya frénétiquement sur ses avant-bras et une marque sombre apparut. La marque des ténèbres. Au-dessus d'elle, la même voix gronda. « Tu as échoué ». Son regard croisa deux orbes rouges remplies de malveillance. Elle se retrouva couchée au sol. Elle aperçut une baguette à sa droite mais quand elle voulut s'en saisir, ses yeux accrochèrent un miroir, posé à ras le sol. Elle se vit. Allongée dans une robe de sorcier noir et arborant... le masque des mangemorts._

Un cri au bord des lèvres, Hermione se redressa brusquement, le souffle haché. Ses yeux embrumés s'éclaircirent progressivement et elle reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le dortoir de Griffondor. Elle était en sécurité. Tout allait bien. Son regard se porta sur son avant-bras et le ventre noué, elle remonta lentement la manche de son pyjama [_usagé*]_. Son bras était nu. Le soulagement qui la prit n'atténua qu'une partie de la panique qui la tenait. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses mains qui étaient prises de tremblements. Son rêve avait semblé si vrai, les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties avaient été si fortes, qu'elle se sentait encore complétement déboussolée.

\- Tout va bien Mione ?

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers Ginny. Cette dernière frottait ses yeux encore ensommeillés et regardait son ami avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien Gin. Tout va bien. Je... je vais prendre une douche.

Elle ne reconnut pas la voix éraillée avec laquelle elle avait parlé. Elle se leva fébrilement et se dirigea vers les douches, emportant ses affaires à la hâte. Les douches étaient communes à Poudlard mais elle bénéficiait maintenant de la salle de bain des préfets. Un avantage qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'apprécier mais qui lui sembla être le salut tant attendu à cet instant. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle fut soulagée de n'y voir personne. La salle était grande et d'accès restreint, et elle voulait être complétement seule. Elle se glissa dans le bain chaud et laissa la chaleur de l'eau apaiser ses muscles. L'odeur qui s'échappait des centaines de robinets entourant le bassin emplit agréablement la pièce. Hermione avait d'abord été gênée par le luxe omniprésent dans cette salle. Un magnifique lustre de chandelles éclairait la pièce d'une lumière douce et tout était en marbre blanc, y compris le bassin. Les robinets qui l'entouraient étaient faits d'or et chacun était orné de pierres précieuses différentes. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait également un plaisir coupable à se prélasser dans ce genre de décor. Ron, lui, ne se retenait pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son meilleur ami, l'humeur d'Hermione s'assombrit. Elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle avait senti cette brûlure au bras quand il l'avait touché, ou plutôt elle ne le voulait pas. Cependant, au-delà de cet incident, son meilleur ami lui manquait. Heureusement qu'elle avait Harry, mais elle le mettait dans une position délicate. Et elle comprenait très bien sa situation puisqu'elle avait été la même pour elle en quatrième année.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Granger ?

Hermione sursauta violemment et de l'eau s'infiltra dans sa bouche, menaçant de l'étouffer. Alors qu'elle toussait comme un homme aux portes de la mort, elle se tourna pour faire face à Drago Malefoy qui la toisait de son regard méprisant. Un regard qui ne le quittait jamais quand il se portait sur elle. Ce dernier portait sa robe de cours… Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione quand elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, avec qui, et qu'elle était actuellement complétement nue.

\- Comment quelqu'un comme toi a-t-il pu être choisi comme préfet ?

L'avantage avec Malefoy était son comportement odieux qui vous faisait rapidement oublier la gêne qui vous tenaillait au départ.

\- Après tes exploits de l'année dernière, je me demande plutôt comment toi, tu as pu être choisi comme préfet par le professeur Dumbledore.

Une grimace déforma le beau visage du Serpentard. Etonnamment, il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses exploits passés avec Ombrage. Quand elle repensa à ce vieux bonbon rose, Hermione sentit une sourde colère l'envahir. Cette vielle folle avait tenté de jeter un impardonnable à Harry, finir à Saint mangouste n'était qu'un doux châtiment à ses yeux. On ne touchait à ses proches.

Une tension électrique régnait dans la salle sans qu'aucun des deux étudiants ne cherche à l'apaiser. Au contraire, plus ils se défiaient du regard, plus la colère semblait s'approfondir. Hermione perçut le tremblement qui agita la main gauche du Serpentard et ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à réagir à une attaque. L'instant dura une brève seconde quand, soudainement, une vague d'apaisement la prit. Elle se relâcha et aperçut du coin de l'œil Malefoy en faire de même. Hermione ne sut expliquer ce changement soudain d'atmosphère, mais elle en était reconnaissante. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire perdre des points à sa maison à cause de lui.

Malefoy poussa un profond soupire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi, du moins plus que nécessaire. Nous avons malheureusement un exposé à rendre et je veux le finir le plus rapidement possible. On se voit dans une heure à la bibliothèque. Sois à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce de son pas altier, n'attendant aucune réponse de la jeune gryffondor. Bien que très agacée par son comportement, Hermione n'eut pas la force de s'énerver. Elle avait l'impression d'enchainer les ascenseurs émotionnels quand elle était à proximité du serpentard.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Le bain ne lui ferait plus d'effet.

_DM&HG&DM&HG_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'avait pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se prendre une énième fois la tête avec Malefoy. Elle avait mastiqué chaque morceaux de son petit déjeuner une vingtaine de fois pour faire durer au maximum ce moment de paix mais son sens de la ponctualité avait été plus fort et elle avait finalement pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Hermione se sentait un peu contrariée, ce maudit blond arrivait même à gâcher son antre de paix.

Elle le retrouva au fond de la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait sûrement pas qu'on les voit ensemble. Elle s'installa de mauvaise grâce et le fixa, attendant que monsieur daigne lui accorder de l'attention. Elle eut comme un sentiment de déjà-vu.

Malefoy se décida enfin à bouger et Hermione s'exaspéra de sa lenteur. Il referma le livre qu'il tenait, le posa devant lui et croisa ses long doigts fins avant de planter son regard gris anthracites dans le sien.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps Granger. Il n'est pas nécessaire que l'on reste collé. On va se répartir les recherches. Je me doute que Miss je-sais-tout doit déjà en savoir beaucoup sur la potion de polynectar mais elle reste une potion de niveau avancé. Et je suis meilleur que toi en potion, ajouta-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« _Merci Snape_ ». Hermione serra des dents. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son monologue, elle le coupa.

\- J'ai déjà fait une potion de polynectar.

Les sourcils qu'il avait froncés quand elle lui avait coupé la parole se soulevèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Hermione savoura cet instant. Le silence de Malefoy était une des plus belles choses que la vie avait à offrir.

\- A 12 ans.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire. La tête de Malefoy valait tous les gallions du monde. Les yeux toujours plus écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, le prince des serpentard était stupéfait.

\- Tu as fait une potion de polynectar ? A 12 ans ? Comment ?

Le moment de gloire d'Hermione redescendit vite quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire comment. « _Avec Harry et Ron, on a volé les ingrédients nécessaires dans le réserve de potion du professeur Rogue et on a pris les cheveux de trois de tes compagnons serpentards, pour infiltrer votre dortoir et te faire avouer que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard_ ». Non. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire ça.

\- C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas envie de te raconter. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que nous avons besoin du livre Les potions de grands pouvoirs qui explique de manière claire la préparation, les effets de la potion et ses effets secondaires. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait rechercher des témoignages de personnes ayant été sous l'effet de cette potion ou ayant fait face à des personnes transformées, afin de mélanger théorie et un peu de pratique. On pourrait traiter des dangers de ses effets et de son utilisation, et faire la distinction entre cette potion et les autres manières de transformer le corps humain.

\- Respire Granger.

Apparemment Malefoy avait retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Tes idées ne sont pas toutes mauvaises, j'avais également pensé à emprunter Les potions de grands pouvoirs. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de Slughorn, lui dit-il en lui montrant un parchemin qu'il dissimulait dans sa robe de sorcier.

Hermione était agréablement surprise que Malefoy ait pris cette initiative. Cela lui changeait de ses partenaires gryffondors qui se reposaient totalement sur elle. Elle n'était par contre pas étonnée qu'il connaisse le livre. Issu d'une illustre famille de sorciers, ce genre d'ouvrage devait peupler sa bibliothèque. Malgré la présence certaine de livres de magie noire, elle se mit à rêver de la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Elle devait réunir des ouvrages tellement anciens et précieux. Des doigts claquèrent devant son champ de vision.

\- On reste concentré Granger, s'agaça-t-il, l'idée des témoignages n'est pas trop mal. D'autant que l'on a déjà des témoins tout trouvés.

Il la fixa avec insistance

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Sans rire, se moqua Malefoy, enfin encore faut-il que tu l'aies réellement réalisé.

\- Évidemment ! Je ne mens pas ! Je l'ai réellement faite, s'indigna Hermione.

\- Les gryffondors… Vous êtes si facile à faire réagir.

Hermione s'en voulut de s'être enflammée si rapidement. Ils reprirent leur conversation et à leur grande surprise, celle-ci se passa sans incident. Malefoy était très doué en potion, Hermione le reconnaissait, et elle était curieuse de tout, s'intéressant à tout ce que lui apprenait son partenaire, quel qu'il soit. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils avaient failli se battre une heure plus tôt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'étaient répartis les recherches et ce serait Malefoy qui garderait le livre de la réserve en premier. Hermione n'avait pas insisté. Ils avaient réussi à rester cordiaux jusque-là, autant continuer sur leur lancer. Elle tendit à Malefoy le parchemin sur lequel elle avait pris des notes. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton torchon Granger. Ma mémoire me suffit.

La trêve était terminée. Hermione lui lança un regard peu amène et s'empara de sa main pour y fourrer le parchemin. Il n'était pas question que l'égo de monsieur Malefoy impacte leur devoir parce que le serpentard aurait oublié quelque chose. Un brusque frisson traversa sa main et parcourut le long de son bras. Elle regarda sa main fermement accrochée à celle du blond. Elle la sentait douce, il était si tentant de glisser ses doigts pour confirmer. Quand elle se rendit compte de ses pensées, la jeune fille retira vivement sa main mais celle-ci fut interceptée par le serpentard. Elle leva ses yeux et fut plongée dans un violent orage.

Malefoy ne l'avait jamais fixé comme ça. Elle se sentait étrange, frissonnante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle vit les yeux du blond s'abaisser pour fixer autre chose. Elle rougit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de ses lèvres et fut tenter de regarder les siennes. L'atmosphère était intense, sans qu'elle puisse décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était installée, l'ambiance lourde d'ambiguïté s'éteignit. Le regard de Malefoy se fit plus clair et il lâcha brusquement la main de la jeune fille. La mâchoire serrée, il la fixait de ce regard méprisant.

\- Essaie de travailler correctement, sang de bourbe. On n'a pas tous du temps à perdre.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il partit. Décidément, il adorait soigner ses sorties. Encore trop prise dans ses émotions, Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. En croisant Malefoy, elle abaissa la voix.

\- Sois sûr de tenir la cadence de la major de ta promotion, sang pur.

Elle avait insufflé tout le fiel qu'elle pouvait dans ces derniers mots et apprécia de voir Malefoy se crisper. Cet imbécile ne savait qu'être insupportable. Elle se demandait comment ils allaient tenir jusqu'au jour de l'exposé.

Elle prit naturellement la direction de sa salle commune, les bras chargés, et l'esprit préoccupé quand elle entendit son nom être appelé dans le couloir.

\- Mione ! Hey Mione !

Elle se retourna et aperçut une touffe noire et des yeux verts lui faire signe. Contente de voir son meilleur ami, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qui disparut quand elle vit la personne qui l'accompagnait. Harry se précipita vers Hermione tandis que Ronald Weasley trainait derrière lui la tête baissée.

\- Comment vas-tu ? , il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna, oh Ron ! Tu n'avais quelque chose à dire à Hermione ?

Quel acteur ! La subtilité n'était pas une des premières qualités du survivant. Hermione se tourna vers le roux et ils se trouvèrent à se fixer aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Harry adressait des coups de coude au gryffondor qui lui répondait par des grognements.

Hermione allait prendre congés quand il se décida à prendre la parole. Il se racla à plusieurs reprises la gorge, signe d'un grand embarras.

\- Voilà Hermione, t'aimes les livres ? Parce que moi, tu vois, j'aime manger des sucreries quand je suis stressé, donc avec Harry, on voulait aller sur Pré o lard cet aprèm pour en acheter. Et il y a cette nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir et je crois qu'elle vend des bouquins sympas. Donc je me suis dit que tu pouvais nous accompagner... Pour qu'on soit ensemble. Enfin, pas ensemble-ensemble, hein ! T'es Harry…comme Harry, je veux dire, pour moi. Donc, voilà…

Hermione était en train de recevoir les pires excuses de l'histoire, mais ne s'était jamais sentie aussi touchée. Elle regarda, légèrement attendrie, son meilleur ami essayer de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Il lui avait manqué. Mais même si elle était touchée par ses excuses, elle le laissa s'empêtrer dans ses excuses. C'était sa petite vengeance pour l'avoir laissée seule.

\- J'suis désolée, finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

\- Tu es un imbécile.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?!

\- Je veux bien vous accompagner sur Pré o lard.

Les deux jeunes gryffondors échangèrent un sourire timide et le creux qui pesait lourd sur leur poitrine depuis une semaine sembla se combler.

Harry tapa dans ses mains, l'air ravi.

\- Tes excuses étaient vraiment foireuses Ron, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir, les joues étrangement colorées. Harry était aux anges. Ses deux meilleurs amis, enfin réconciliés, il passa son bras au-dessus de leurs épaules et les amena direction Pré o lard.

Sur le chemin, ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Hermione informa Ron de l'absence d'informations qu'ils détenaient au sujet du sortilège et de son auteur. Ce dernier continuait à soupçonner Malefoy d'y être pour quelque chose. Le sujet rappelant un évènement encore sensible, ils enchaînèrent sur la cause du stress de Ron, à savoir le match contre Serpentard. Ce dernier était totalement paniqué à l'idée de se taper la honte devant tout Poudlard. Hermione s'en voulait un peu. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû falsifier les sélections de gardien pour avantager Ron face à McLaggen, aussi détestable soit ce dernier. Le grand roux avait l'air prêt à hyper ventiler. Ils essayèrent de faire de leur mieux pour rassurer le jeune gryffondor et passèrent une après-midi paisible, heureux de se retrouver à nouveau à trois.

Ils en vinrent à parler du cours de potion et des binômes atypiques qui avaient été constitués. Ron était le plus indigné.

\- Zabini est insupportable. Il passe son temps à me provoquer et à m'insulter. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année si il doit rester mon binôme. Et vous ? Elle est comment Greengrass, Harry ?

\- Blonde. Froide. Hautaine. Arrogante. Une serpentarde pure et dure.

Ses amis lui adressèrent des grimaces compatissantes. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- En réalité, je m'attendais à pire. Elle est centrée sur le devoir à rendre et ne parle pas d'autres choses. Donc on fait ce qu'on a à faire puis on reprend chacun nos chemins. Ce n'est pas la franche camaraderie mais au moins, on ne se prend pas la tête. Rien à voir avec Malefoy. Je suis désolé Mione mais j'ai remercié le ciel de ne pas être tombé sur lui. Puis, j'ai fait une petite prière pour toi.

\- Merci Harry, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, amusée par les pitreries de son ami.

\- Malefoy reste Malefoy, soupira-t-elle, insupportable et têtu mais au moins il est bon en potion.

\- Ouais, s'il ne cherche pas à tout faire rater, marmonna Ron, il est assez bon pour ça aussi. Tiens en parlant de la fouine.

Le jeune homme fit un petit signe de tête en direction d'un groupe de cinq personnes. Malefoy et sa clique étaient de sortie. Ils marchaient avec cette nonchalance propre à la jeunesse sangs purs.

\- Ils se baladent comme si ils avaient inventé la magie.

Hermione et Harry laissèrent échapper un petit rire à la réplique de leur ami, ce qui leur attira l'attention de la clique indésirable.

\- Mais qui voilà ! Le trio d'or reconstitué ! Alors Ronald, on a écouté les conseils de son binôme, les apostropha Zabini avec un sourire en coin.

Quoiqu'est pu lui conseiller Zabini, ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire en public à en croire le teint rouge brique que prit le roux à ces mots.

\- Pourquoi tu leur parles Blaise ? Laisse les pouilleux entre eux. Je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec eux, ajouta Parkinson.

Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté de devoir faire équipe avec Neville, et de ce qu'Hermione savait le pauvre garçon subissait beaucoup son mécontentement.

\- Qui tu traites de pouilleux face de bouledogue ?

\- Qui tu traites de bouledogue Weas laid ?

Les deux étudiants enchainèrent les insultes, avec des interventions ponctuelles de la part d'Harry et Zabini. Hermione regarda les trois autres serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle souriaient aux commentaires de leurs camarades. Malefoy les fixait le regard insondable. Il dut sentir son regard pesé sur lui car il détourna les yeux dans sa direction. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer. Hermione ne sut que penser de ce regard qui ne laissait rien paraitre. Elle apprécia pour la première fois la couleur de ses iris. Un gris métallique, tranchant, qui pouvait devenir un véritable ciel orageux quand la colère les obscurcissait, comme ce matin. Penser à ce matin la ramena à ce moment particulièrement intense et une légère rougeur marqua ses joues. Elle vit le regard du blond se troublait avant que sa mâchoire ne se serre. A ce moment, elle sut avec certitude que le moment de paix était passé.

\- Pansy, Blaise, arrêtez d'aboyer, on se casse.

Les deux serpentards regardèrent leur jeune prince avec interrogation, surpris par son intervention, mais le rejoindre non sans un dernier regard noir de la part de Parkinson à l'attention du trio.

\- C'est ça les limaces, allez rejoindre votre fouine de prince, leur cria Ron encore échauffé par l'échange.

\- C'est nous que tu appelles limace, Weas-moche ? Rien de ce qui a pu, qui est ou qui pourra sortir de cette bouche ne sera jamais lié à nous. Déjà en deuxième année, tu ne savais pas quand arrêter de parler, il serait temps que tu l'apprennes.

Malefoy s'était exprimé calmement, un de ses multiples changements de cette année. Son regard fixait froidement celui de Ron et une tension opprima les deux groupes, qui se tendirent. Un instant de flottement.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne s'applique pas à moi Ronald. Je veux bien être lié à ce qui entre ou sort de ta bouche, s'exclama soudainement Zabini.

Son intervention laissa un autre silence, cette fois ahuri. Il en profita pour attraper Parkinson par le poignet et entraina le reste de son groupe plus loin, non sans avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil à Ron.

Le trio d'or resta encore quelques instants silencieux.

\- Zabini est gay ? , s'étonna Hermione.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de chercher à t'insulter, observa Harry un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

_Hermione se trouvait face à une cheminée qui émettait une douce lumière orangée. Elle était hypnotisée par le balancement lent des flammes. Un visage semblait se dessiner mais les contours étaient trop flous et grossiers pour y reconnaitre quelqu'un. L'image sembla disparaitre un instant puis réapparut toujours aussi abstraite._

_\- Qui es-tu ?_

_Hermione regarda autour d'elle. D'où venait cette voix ?_

_\- Qui es-tu ?_

_Son regard accrocha une nouvelle fois le visage au centre des flammes._

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

La semaine sembla passer beaucoup plus vite que la semaine précédente. Le problème de l'_Indeceptio_ n'était toujours pas résolu mais Hermione avait retrouvé ses deux meilleurs amis et cela l'aidait à tenir malgré la frustration qu'elle ressentait face à cette histoire que personne ne comprenait. Du moins, était-ce ce que les professeurs leur affirmaient. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on ne leur disait pas tout. Les questions de madame Pomfresh, certains regards lui donnaient l'impression que certaines choses leur étaient dissimulées.

Hermione était également surprise du binôme qu'elle formait avec Malefoy. Ce dernier avait décidé d'être sérieusement impliqué dans leur projet et ne l'avait plus insulté depuis la dernière fois. Hermione soupçonnait le dernier courrier reçu par l'héritier Malefoy d'en être la cause. Elle avait vu son visage blanchir à la lecture de la lettre. Non pas qu'elle observait Malefoy pendant le repas, mais il arrivait que ses yeux s'égarent sur la table du serpentard.

Leur entrevu de lundi s'était bien passée, ils avaient convenablement avancé pour la jeune fille. Ils devaient se retrouver ce matin pour faire un bilan et finir l'écrit afin de travailler l'oral le lendemain. Hermione se sentait légèrement stressée comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de la date butoir d'un devoir. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un exposé. Avec Malefoy.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à leur endroit habituel et discutèrent de leurs découvertes. Ils étaient tous deux très investis dans leur recherche, si bien qu'Hermione en vint à oublier qui lui faisait face et s'enthousiasma de ses recherches.

\- Je te déconseille absolument de tenter une potion de polynectar avec des poils d'animal. Les résultats peuvent être...atroces.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil face à la mine écœurée de la jeune fille.

\- Serait-ce cette fameuse expérience que tu m'as tant vanté qui te permet d'affirmer ceci ?

Hermione se racla la gorge, gênée qu'il l'ait percé à jour si facilement.

\- J'ai lu cette mise en garde dans un livre.

\- Moi aussi mais la tienne semble avoir été donnée par quelqu'un qui a vécu intimement l'expérience, glissa Malefoy, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Aucune idée. Pour la répartition des parties pour l'oral, on en parle demain ? , esquiva la jeune fille, je dois aller...soutenir Ron pour son dernier entrainement avant le match des serpentards de demain.

\- J'aurais aimé que l'on finisse tout ce qui concerne ce maudit exposé aujourd'hui, déclara Malefoy, indifférent à la tentative d'esquive de la gryffondor.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on reste trop longtemps ensemble, Malefoy ?

Le serpentard laissa échapper un son désagréable avant de lui lâcher un regard peu amène.

\- Ne commence pas à t'imaginer une idylle amoureuse, Granger. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un gentleman courtois que j'ai pris gout pour les causes perdues.

\- Je suis surprise de t'entendre parler d'amour Malefoy, toi qui sembles en avoir si peu reçu. Je ne t'ai jamais pensé susceptible d'en donner à qui que ce soir, à part toi-même.

Malefoy se redressa lentement, le regard menaçant.

\- Attention aux propos qui sortent de cette affreuse bouche Granger. J'ai été patient avec toi jusqu'à maintenant, veille à ce que cela reste le cas.

\- La vie n'est pas réglée en fonction de tes humeurs Malefoy, et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir pris sur toi pendant nos entretiens. Je ne peux pas continuer maintenant, on finira donc cet exposé demain.

\- J'ai dit que l'on finissait cet exposé aujourd'hui.

\- Et moi demain. Le travail en groupe est fait de compromis Malefoy, et peu importe que tu sois ou non disposé à l'entendre, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes.

Elle prit ses affaires et prit la direction de la sortie quand Malefoy s'empara de son bras.

\- Il ne me semble pas voir un compromis ici. Tu as décidé et je dois m'y conformer. Ça ne marche pas comme ça Granger.

\- Bon sang, Malefoy ! , s'exclama Hermione, tu as demandé à ce que l'on se retrouve le samedi matin, j'ai accepté. Tu as demandé à ce que l'on se retrouve le lundi après-midi, j'ai accepté. Pareil pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison. Je n'ai pas à accéder à tous tes caprices.

La prise de Malefoy se resserra.

\- Un elfe de maison a plus de valeur que toi à mes yeux.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer face à la haine qu'elle perçut dans le regard qui lui faisait face. Elle se reprit et murmura.

\- Ton avis n'a aucune espèce de valeur pour moi, Malefoy.

Elle se dégagea violemment de la prise et partit, la rage au ventre. Elle le détestait.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

_Hermione se trouvait à nouveau face à la même cheminée et sa douce lumière orangée. La scène lui était familière. Elle chercha le visage déformé par les flammes et le trouva. Un murmure en émanait. Elle tendit l'oreille et il devint de plus en plus fort._

_\- Aidez-moi ! _

_\- Aidez-moi !_

_Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en entendant cet appel à l'aide. La voix semblait désespérée et Hermione sentit le besoin irrépressible de lui venir en aide._

_\- Je suis là._

_Elle avait seulement murmuré mais il lui sembla qu'elle avait hurlé. Un long silence s'en suivit. L'appel à l'aide avait pris fin. Hermione guetta un bruit mais plus rien n'émanait du feu._

_\- Qui es-tu ?_

_Hermione sursauta en entendant la question familière. La voie était grave, douce._

_\- Personne_

_Un autre silence lui répondit._

_\- Comment peut-on être personne ?_

_La question la prit au dépourvue. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu ça ?_

_\- Parce que je n'ai rien accompli. Je vois mes proches souffrir, se battre tandis que je reste à côté, spectatrice de leur combat._

_Elle les revit. Ron qui se sacrifiait sur l'échiquier géant et elle qui le regardait impuissante, Harry qui affrontait le basilic et elle pétrifiée, Harry qui affrontait Voldemort, seul. _

_\- Personne ne peut rien accomplir._

_Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que son nouvel ami enflammé essayait de lui dire._

_\- Tout le monde accomplit quelque chose à son échelle. Je suis sure que tu as eu ton rôle à jouer dans le combat de tes proches. Ou que tu en auras un, finit-il si doucement que la jeune fille faillit ne pas l'entendre._

_\- Que dois-tu accomplir ?_

_A nouveau ce silence. _

_\- Je dois mourir pour eux._

_Hermione fixa avec effroi les flammes qui lui faisaient face._

_\- Pour qu'ils vivent._

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Le cours d'herbologie avait commencé calmement avant qu'Hermione en vienne à se disputer pour la énième fois avec Ron. Cette fois, le sujet de la dispute portait sur le bal de noël organisé par Slughorn. Ron était contrarié de ne pas avoir été invité, encore une fois, contrairement à ses deux meilleurs amis. Et Hermione était agacée de toujours être la cible des crises de jalousie de Ron. Oui, elle comprenait qu'il soit vexé d'être mis à l'écart, non, elle n'était pas le bureau des plaintes du professeur Slughorn.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon de ce pseudo bal. Les soirées entre personnes qui se pensent trop importantes pour s'ouvrir à la plèbe, non merci. Je passe mon chemin.

\- Tu deviens insultant Ronald Weasley.

Ron eut la décence de baisser les yeux, gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Mione. Harry et toi n'étiez pas concernés.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. En réalité, je comptais t'inviter mais comme cette soirée a l'air de te répugner à ce point, je pense que je vais me retourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Harry ?

Ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlé à cette histoire. Les histoires entre les deux commençaient à se faire répétitives. Harry avait perçu le regard troublé qu'avait eu Ron en apprenant qu'Hermione avait pensé à l'inviter. Et avec ce qui s'était passé suite à l'incident de l'_Indeceptio_, il se doutait que son meilleur ami n'était pas indifférent au charme de la jolie brune. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Et qu'est-ce que cela annonçait pour l'avenir de leur trio d'or ?

L'annonce de la fin du cours retentit et un essaim d'étudiants se précipita vers la sortie. La plupart parlait du match qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Ron dépassa Harry et Hermione sans s'en rendre compte et se dirigea tel un automate vers la salle commune, à nouveau envahi par le stress.

\- Ron s'est disputé avec sa sœur, lui chuchota Harry.

Elle se retourna vers le jeune gryffondor tout en continuant à aller vers leur salle commune.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Ron a poussé une colère quand il a vu Ginny embrasser Dean. Elle lui a reproché son immaturité – Hermione ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins – et lui a dit qu'il était jaloux car il n'avait embrassé personne.

Hermione grimaça. Ginny avait clairement manqué de tact. Elle-même n'aurait pas très bien réagi. Quoiqu'elle avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un. Victor Krum. Elle préféra ne pas y penser et s'intéressa à son meilleur ami.

\- Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment as-tu vécu ce baiser ? , le taquina-t-elle.

Harry détourna les yeux mais Hermione perçut une légère rougeur. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est étrange. Après tout, elle est la sœur de mon meilleur ami. C'est étrange de la voir grandir.

\- Pour grandir, elle grandit, murmura la jeune, un regard en coin dirigé vers Harry.

Ce dernier ne rebondit pas.

\- Tu sais au sujet de ta dispute avec Seamus...

Le regard de la jolie gryffondor s'assombrit. Elle avait décidé de passer l'éponge mais gardait une légère rancune, assez inhabituel à l'encontre du jeune homme.

\- On s'est expliqué et il s'est excusé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais quand vous vous êtes accroché durant le repas. Tu es partie assez précipitamment donc tu ne l'as pas entendu mais Ron a pris ta défense.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle était touchée de savoir que son meilleur ami avait cherché à la défendre malgré leur froid.

\- Il peut être vraiment con parfois, mais il ne nous laissera jamais tomber.

Face à des paroles aussi sages, la jeune fille ne put qu'opiner.

_DM&HG&DM&HG_

Hermione regarda le match à la fois excitée et inquiète. Excitée car son esprit de compétitrice la poussait à encourager son équipe afin qu'elle les mène vers la victoire, et inquiète comme elle l'était toujours quand elle voyait son meilleur ami sur un balais depuis la première année. Sauf que maintenant elle en avait deux qui s'amusaient à jouer avec son rythme cardiaque.

Ces derniers disputaient leur meilleur match, ce qui n'était pas difficile pour Ron étant donné qu'il s'agissait son premier. Hermione était sincèrement impressionnée par sa performance, mais tout ceci était nuancé par le fait qu'elle savait qu'il était sous l'effet du Felix Felicis. Harry était également impressionnant, partout sur le terrain. Il repérait toujours le vif d'or plusieurs secondes avant son adversaire serpentard. Adversaire qui n'était pas Drago Malefoy et cette observation taraudait Hermione depuis le début du match. Pourquoi ne jouait-il pas ? Etait-il malade ? Il n'avait pas semblé l'être ce matin. Au contraire, il s'était montré désagréablement en forme. Son absence sur le terrain n'en était que plus étrange.

Le coup de sifflet retentit quand Harry s'empara du vif d'or sous les hourras des gryffondor. Ravie de cette victoire, Hermione se précipita vers les vestiaires de l'équipe et attendit qu'ils aient fini de se changer pour serrer dans ses bras son meilleur ami et accessoirement capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu ais versé du Felix Felicis dans le verre de Ron, le sermonna-t-elle, on pourrait se faire sanctionner pour tricherie.

\- Sauf que contrairement à toi, qui as jeté un vrai sortilège de confusion sur notre cher ami McLaggen, j'ai versé une fausse potion de Felix Felicis.

Harry semblait très fier de son aveu alors qu'Hermione était choquée de s'être fait avoir par la ruse de son ami, qui paraissait parfois plus serpentard que gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la salle commune, les gryffondor avaient déjà commencé à fêter leur victoire. Ron était au centre de toutes les attentions et Hermione était fier de son ami qui avait fait preuve d'un réel talent, le stress oublié.

C'est dans une ambiance bonne ambiance que la soirée continua. Et elle prit fin pour Hermione quand Ron roula une pelle magistrale à Lavande Brown sous les acclamations de sa maison. Elle se sentit étrangement mal face à cette scène et partit se mettre à l'écart. Elle reconnut les pas précipités d'Harry qui lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté d'elle, et l'enveloppa d'un bras. Il ne chercha pas à la questionner et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Ron Weasley conquérant qui apparut.

\- Mione ! Harry ! Je suis officiellement en couple ! Tu n'as plus à t'en faire Mione, au sujet, tu sais, de la brûlure. C'était purement physique, rien à voir à un truc qui se passerait entre toi et moi.

Hermione eut envie de lui arracher son sourire niais du visage et se contenta de lui envoyer une nuée d'oiseaux.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

_Elle était installée sur le canapé et parlait avec son mystérieux ami._

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione était troublée. Elle faisait des rêves étranges ces derniers temps. Un visage lui apparaissait dans les flammes d'une cheminée et une voix lui parlait. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses conversations et elle s'était retrouvée à apprécier sa compagnie. Les rêves pouvaient être d'étranges choses mais tout dans le monde des sorciers devait faire l'objet de prudence. Aussi quand l'infirmière lui demanda si des évènements étranges étaient survenus ces derniers jours, elle lui répondit :

\- Rien, il n'y a rien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mentait à un membre du personnel de cette école mais comme à chaque fois, elle se sentit honteuse. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de son ami mystérieux. Et ce constat l'inquiétait.

L'esprit songeur, Hermione se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés avec Malefoy depuis presqu'une semaine. Elle installa ses affaires et lut ses notes pour se les remettre en tête.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione était furieuse. Malefoy était en retard. Pas un petit retard. Un retard d'une heure. Elle n'en revenait pas du culot qu'il avait. Sécher leur rendez-vous à un jour de l'exposé ! Dire qu'elle était en colère contre le serpentard aurait été un euphémisme. Il n'était pas question qu'elle échoue à cause lui.

Elle le chercha partout dans l'école, apostrophant même des serpentards pour savoir s'ils avaient vu leur prince. Si les premières années lui répondaient des non effrayés, les plus âgés se contentaient d'un regard made in Serpentard.

Ses recherches infructueuses, elle demanda à Harry la carte des maraudeurs et chercha Malefoy à l'aide de celle-ci. Là encore, il était introuvable. La colère laissa place à la stupeur et à la suspicion. Où était-il passé ? La carte indiquait que Malefoy n'était nulle part à Poudlard mais comment avait-il fait pour partir ? Etait-il seulement parti ? Hermione était intriguée par sa découverte. Elle hésita à en faire par à Ron et Harry, toujours prompts à penser au pire quand il s'agissait de Malefoy. L'heure du cours de potion approchée, elle décida de leur en parler après.

Arrivée en potion, elle prit place et eut la surprise de voir Malefoy. La colère la submergea à nouveau et pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait, elle décida de l'ignorer.

La stratégie d'évitement aurait pu être parfaite s'il n'y avait pas eu le professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier les appela à la fin du cours. Il leur fit un grand sourire, l'air ravi.

\- Alors où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches ? Tout le monde ne pourra malheureusement pas passer demain, aussi je me suis dit que débuter par deux de mes meilleurs éléments serait une belle façon de commencer, s'enthousiasma l'opulent professeur.

Les derniers espoirs d'Hermione partirent en fumée. Elle avait espéré ne pas passer demain et à cette annonce, elle voyait apparaitre le premier Troll de sa vie. Non ! Elle refusait cette pensée. Déterminée, elle attendit que le professeur les congédiât pour coincer Malefoy à la sortie.

\- Malefoy, il faut qu'on se mette au point pour l'oral.

\- Je t'avais expliqué hier que je ne serai pas disponible mais Miss-je-n'écoute-rien n'a pas voulu l'entendre.

\- Parce que j'avais aussi à faire. Ecoute Malefoy, reprit Hermione qui ne voulait pas partir sur une autre dispute, je n'ai pas l'intention de recevoir le premier Troll et toi non plus. Ton père encore moins.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit sa priorité, lui rétorqua le blond.

Malgré cette affirmation, Hermione sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

\- Veux-tu t'en assurer ?

Malefoy la fixa quelques instants puis afficha une moue contrariée. Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné et dirigea hâtivement vers la bibliothèque.

\- Je ne te savais pas si serpentarde Granger, lui lança Malefoy dans son dos.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione se sentait angoissée. Ils allaient bientôt devoir passer. Elle était à côté de Malefoy et attendait que Slughorn les appelle. Sa jambe était agitée de tremblement, tellement elle était nerveuse. Ce n'était malheureusement pas au gout de son compagnon d'infortune qui lui lança un coup de pied bien placé.

\- Arrête ça de suite. Tu vas me rendre dingue.

Hermione eut envie de répliquer mais elle était trop stressée pour répondre. Elle choisit donc de rester calme. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Malefoy pète un câble à deux minutes de leur exposé.

\- Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy. Mais avant cela, je souhaite vous annoncer que ma réserve d'ingrédients a été volée et que je trouverai le coupable. Qu'il ou elle se dénonce avant, ou la sentence promet d'être terrible.

Le regard de l'homme était sombre. Il était rare de le voir avec une telle expression, aussi un silence suivit son annonce. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Malefoy. Ce dernier fixait ses mains. Un comportement des plus étranges quand on connaissait le jeune homme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions et commença son exposé avec l'objet de ses pensées. Pour son plus grand plaisir, tout se passa à merveille. Chacun était respectueux du temps de paroles et aucune prise de tête ne vint obscurcir leur démonstration. Ce qu'elle redoutait n'arriva pas.

Elle croisa le regard voilé d'Harry durant un passage de Malefoy et lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit timidement. Elle savait que ce sujet rappelait des souvenirs douloureux à son ami. Croupton junior s'en était servi pour prendre la place de Maugrey Fol 'œil ce qui avait conduit Harry et Diggory devant Voldemort. Elle sentit qu'on lui pinçait le bras et tourna son regard vers Malefoy qui gardait une expression imperturbable. Certaine d'avoir rêvé, elle reprit le cours de l'exposé. C'était à son tour de s'exprimer.

\- Bravo ! Bravo ! Comme attendu de la part de deux de mes meilleurs étudiants ! Un travail complet et exemplaire, attendez-vous à une superbe note !

Hermione était ravie. Elle avait l'impression que le vent tournait enfin. Elle avait retrouvé ses deux meilleurs amis, même si elle acceptait difficilement la copine d'un des deux, supporté Malefoy pour finalement obtenir un très bonne note en potion, et elle allait enfin être débarrassée de cet embêtant sortilège dimanche. Plus rien ne semblait obscurcir son horizon.

* * *

_Un rire affreux emplit la pièce sombre et froide._

_\- Quelle nouvelle mon ami ! Quelle nouvelle !_

_Maitre, nous allons faire en sorte de résoudre le problème…_

_\- Silence !_

_La voix claqua et la silhouette agenouillée se recroquevilla davantage._

_\- Quel problème mon ami ? C'est parfait ! Laissez la situation en l'état et servez-vous d'elle pour l'atteindre._

_\- Laisser en l'état ? , protesta la silhouette, mais sur notre honneur, nous ne pouvons…_

_\- De quel honneur me parles-tu ? Vos échecs vous l'ont fait perdre. Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire._

_\- Bien maitre._

* * *

*Private joke


	5. Beaucoup (2)

**Je t'haine : Beaucoup... (2)**

L'annonce tomba tel un couperet. Drago sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mais redoutait d'en être responsable, et le regard de son père l'inquiétait davantage. Comme à chaque fois que Drago se retrouvait dans la même pièce que son géniteur, un maelström de sentiments bouillonna en lui. La peur, familière depuis son enfance, mais aussi la colère, énormément de colère. Elle lui prenait à la gorge, rongeait son esprit. Drago avait toujours été fier de son père. Il avait toujours été impressionné par le grand sorcier qu'il était et ne voulait que lui ressembler. Aujourd'hui, cet idéal se fissurait progressivement, sinueusement. Quand il croisa le regard de son paternel, la tension qui l'animait habituellement n'était plus la même. Son regard perdait en déférence et gagnait en défiance. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, nous avons besoin de votre attention complète et entière pour ce qui va suivre.

Drago aperçut Granger sursauter grossièrement. Elle semblait très secouée, comme aux prises avec de fortes émotions. Il l'ignora comme il s'efforçait de le faire depuis deux semaines et se focalisa sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient et les personnes présentes. L'accès à l'infirmerie avait été temporairement interdit à tous les élèves, à l'exception de lui et de Granger. Les directeurs de leur maison respective ainsi que Dumbledore et Pomfresh étaient présents. Mais ce qui troublait le plus le jeune homme était la présence de Lord Malefoy et son épouse ainsi que l'annonce du directeur de Poudlard. Ils avaient trouvé le responsable de ce fichu sort. Cette nouvelle aurait dû le rassurer mais l'air grave des personnes présentes et la présence de ses parents l'inquiétait. Son père ne se serait jamais déplacé pour un sort raté. Même si la personne visée était son unique héritier. Il avait plus important qui le retenait chez lui. Cette pensée arracha une grimace amère à Drago.

\- Sachez que cette personne a accepté, de son propre gré, de nous remettre les souvenirs de l'incident. Il me semble préférable de commencer par là.

D'un large geste de la main, Dumbledore fit apparaitre une pensine, au centre de la pièce, qu'il agrandit d'un autre mouvement du poignet. Il sortit un flacon de sa robe et versa son contenu dans le réceptacle. Il chercha le regard de ses deux élèves. Comme à chaque fois, Drago se sentit mis à nue en croisant les orbes brillants cachés derrière les verres en demi-lune. Il détourna précipitamment les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir ce regard. Il ne supportait pas d'être ici. Avec eux. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il reconnut sa mère. Elle s'était rapprochée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sa présence lui donna assez d'assurance pour s'approcher, le pas leste, de la pensine.

Un par un, tous plongèrent dans la pensine. Drago regarda son contenu avec angoisse, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver. Et si c'était lié à _ça_ ? Il sentit qu'on le fixait. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa pour la seconde fois le regard de son directeur. Ils se fixèrent un quart de second avant que Drago ne plonge.

_DM&HG&DM&HG_

_\- Malefoy !_

_Le jeune homme ignora l'appel et franchit la porte. Une jeune fille l'attendait au centre de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers elle pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres et la fixa en silence._

_\- Je…suis contente que tu sois venu._

_Malefoy se contenta d'un claquement de langue agacé._

_\- Que me veux-tu __Greengrass ?_

_La jeune fille perdit son air nerveux pour prendre une moue contrariée._

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ? Tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça avant Drago._

_Le Serpentard soupira._

_-Que me veux-tu ? , répéta-t-il, je n'ai pas autant de temps à perdre que toi._

_-Je sais. Tu as été choisi, s'enflamma la jeune fille._

_-Astoria, la menaça-t-il._

Drago contempla la scène avec effroi. Les mots de la jeune fille lui glacèrent le sang. Jusqu'où cette conversation était-elle allée ?

Hermione était scandalisée par le comportement de Malefoy. Comment pouvait-il être aussi grossier ? La jeune fille pensait avoir compris la raison pour laquelle Greengrass avait donné rendez-vous à Malefoy et elle se sentit compatissante à l'égard de la jeune fille. Elle ne la connaissait que de vue, et elle lui avait toujours paru antipathique, mais ce genre de confession poussait à la solidarité féminine !

_-Je ne dirais rien ! Tu le sais ! Jamais, je ne ferais quelque chose qui pourrait te nuire !_

_La jeune serpentard attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux lisses. Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Elle se recomposa un visage impassible._

_-Pourquoi as-tu refusé la proposition d'alliance ?_

_La question fit grimacer Malefoy._

_-Je ne te dois pas d'explications._

_-Est-ce parce que tu ne me trouves pas assez bien pour toi ? _

_Le visage de Malefoy affichait désormais une expression orageuse._

_-Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de m'occuper de ta vie amoureuse…_

_La serpentarde cilla mais son regard s'obscurcit._

_\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ma vie amoureuse, __**Malefoy**__. En rompant notre alliance, tu offenses notre famille et nous place dans une situation difficile. Tu me fais passer pour une indésirable ! _

_Elle s'arrêta et reprit son calme._

_\- Je veux une raison, une vraie raison. _

_Malefoy la fixa un instant puis s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son oreille._

_-Une raison ? __**Tu**__ exiges que je te donne une raison ? Ma famille est plus importante que la tienne, tu ne peux et tu n'exigeras jamais rien de moi Greengrass. Mais je consens à te donner une explication._

_Il marqua une pause puis murmura._

_-Je vous méprise. Je vous méprise pour avoir modifié l'alliance. Je vous méprise de considérer que la famille Malefoy ne mérite pas votre héritière mais seulement sa cadette. Je vous méprise pour être aussi versatile et penser que vous êtes en position d'exiger quelque chose d'un Malefoy._

_Il redressa sa tête et planta ses yeux, froid comme le métal, dans ceux de la jeune fille. Elle recula d'un pas, ce qui arracha un rictus au serpentard._

_-N'oublie plus ta place Astoria. Et ne me dérange plus._

_Sur ses mots, il se dirigea d'un pas fils vers l'entrée._

Alors que Malefoy se dirigeait vers l'entrée, il se passa un phénomène surprenant. La pièce s'emplit soudain d'un épais brouillard blanc et Hermione ne vit plus que ses professeurs et les Malefoy. Puis la voix de Greengrass retentit avec une force surprenante.

_\- Prétrificus Totalus !_

_Un sort frappa le dos de Malefoy et il tomba au sol, le corps totalement raidi. D'un mouvement de baguette, la serpentarde amena le corps prêt d'elle. _

_La suite se passa à toute vitesse. Granger apparut et désarma la jeune fille. Elle la menaça de sa baguette et lui interdit de bouger. Elle observa l'état du serpentard et le libéra du sort qui le liait tout en gardant un œil sur Greengrass. Dès qu'il fut libéré, Malefoy attrapa sa baguette et envoya valser sa camarade serpentard. Son visage était déformé par la colère. Granger lui cria de se calma mais il l'ignora et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'objet de sa colère. Celle-ci cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir. La baguette levée mais tremblantes, elle reculait._

_-End…_

_\- Expelliarmus !_

_La baguette lui échappa des mains. Il se tourna vers la gryffondor qui afficha une expression farouche. Il rappela sa baguette à lui et s'en suivit un échange de sorts entre eux._

Hermione était stupéfaite. Depuis quand Malefoy savait faire de la magie sans baguette ? A sa connaissance, en dehors d'Harry, aucun étudiant de Poudlard n'était capable d'une telle prouesse. Elle observa le duel qui se jouait entre eux et ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre qu'il était extrêmement serré. Elle regrettait de s'être arrêtée au duel pitoyable qu'il avait perdu face à Harry en deuxième année. Le jeune sorcier avait progressé. Beaucoup progressé.

_Leur duel fut interrompu par une lumière rouge et ils se retrouvèrent stupéfixiés par Greengrass. Elle les avait pris à revers, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop pris par leur affrontement. _

_-Drago, Drago._

_Les yeux fous, elle les pointait de sa baguette. Ses mouvements étaient frénétiques._

_-Tu n'as jamais été rien d'autres qu'un imbécile trop gâté. Plus importante, ta famille ? Elle l'a été mais vous l'avez déçu ! Et ne pense pas être devenu plus important !_

_Elle les regarda tous les deux et son regard s'illumina._

_-Je voulais te forcer à rattraper ton erreur mais tu ne le mérites pas. Il est temps que la famille Malefoy cesse d'être la plus vieille famille de sang pur d'Angleterre._

_Elle fit apparaitre un cercle runique qui devait avoir été inscrit auparavant. Elle les plaça au centre, mains liées qu'elle entailla. _

Hermione sentait un profond malaise l'envahir à mesure qu'elle observait la scène. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le but de ce rituel mais tout indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple sortilège. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux autres observateurs et le regretta aussitôt. Malefoy, qui avait déjà le teint pâle, était blanc. Sa bouche était plissée, ses poings serrés. Il semblait assister à une scène d'épouvante. Hermione reporta son regard sur le souvenir, la gorge nouée. Pour une obscure raison, elle sentit une forte panique l'envahir et croisa ses mains devant elle pour les empêcher de trembler.

Le cercle se mit à briller et la serpentarde afficha un sourire emplit d'une vive satisfaction. Elle les obligea à se mettre dos au mur. Ils étaient fermement entravés par le maléfice du saucisson mais les yeux de Malefoy étaient agités, pris entre folie et une terreur absolue. Les mots qui suivirent éveillèrent les pires craintes d'Hermione.

_-Souviens toi que tu aurais pu éviter tout ceci Malefoy. Il ne te reste plus qu'à pourrir avec le reste de ta famille._

_Elle les oublietta. Ils s'affaissèrent le long du mur comme pris dans un profond sommeil. Elle les transporta au milieu du couloir, l'un après l'autre, après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans le couloir. Elle resta à les fixer quelques instants puis se jeta un sort pour remettre ses vêtements intacts et partit calmement._

_DM&HG&DM&HG_

-C'est un scandale ! Le ministre de la magie en a été directement informé. Je peux vous assurer Dumbledore que vous ne garderez plus votre poste très longtemps !

Lucius Malefoy était furieux. Hermione observa avec une certaine fascination son visage rougi par la colère.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous dépassez les limites…, s'offusqua McGonagall.

-**Lord **Malefoy ! Je pense que les limites ont été clairement dépassées par la direction de cette école. La sécurité des élèves est une priorité qui ne semble pas partagé par l'ensemble du personnel.

Hermione écoutait l'échange d'une oreille. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu et les idées qui lui venaient étaient toutes déplaisantes.

-Vous nous avez menti !

L'éclat fit sursauter la jeune fille. Malefoy bouillonnait de colère.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de tout dire à des enfants. Un adulte ne serait pas tombé dans une telle situation contre son gré.

Lord Malefoy darda un regard glacial sur son fils, l'intimant au silence.

-En effet, père, un adulte peut tomber dans des situations bien plus avilissantes.

Un silence gênant s'installa suite à cette réplique. Dumbledore ne laissa pas à Malefoy senior le temps de répondre.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, nous n'avons pas cherché à vous mentir. Nous n'avions aucune certitude jusqu'alors et nous avons préféré ne pas vous inquiéter avec ce que nous espérions être des inquiétudes de vieilles personnes.

Le discours du directeur loin d'apaiser Hermione ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage.

-Monsieur, commença-t-elle d'une voix dont la fragilité la surprit, que se passe-t-il ?

Le vieil homme fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient emplis de regrets et de compassion.

\- Ce que nous avons pris pour le sortilège de l'indeceptio est en réalité un vieux rituel, commença-t-il, un rituel de mariage magique.

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

-Il s'agit d'un rituel qui était pratiqué couramment autrefois. Dans les vieilles familles de sang pur, il était alors fréquent de recourir aux mariages arrangés. Ce rituel a été créé afin d'éviter que le comportement des époux ne jette l'opprobre sur leur famille.

Il fit signe à Mme Pomfresh de continuer.

\- Les effets du rituel apparaissent progressivement et dépendent souvent du lien émotionnel qui unissait le couple avant sa réalisation. Plus il est fort, plus les effets sont intenses. Cela passe d'abord par un partage de vos goûts. Vous en venez à aimer les mêmes choses. Puis, vous commencez à ressentir ce que ressent l'autre. Cela dépend des couples. Certains ne partagent que les émotions fortes comme la colère, la peur, la joie intense, d'autres en viendront à ressentir des émotions plus subtiles. Mais ce ne sont que des effets secondaires, les principaux concernent les trois promesses sacrées. Le principal réside dans…

Sa voix se fit hésitante.

-Un accroissement de votre désir sexuel pour l'autre. La visée de ce genre d'union étant la prospérité matérielle mais surtout la procréation d'un héritier.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin que l'infirmière lui en dise plus, elle n'en avait pas l'envie.

-Comment rompt-on l'engagement ?

Malefoy ricana avec amertume. Il s'était mis à marcher en rond dans l'infirmerie. Les professeurs ne réagissaient pas à son comportement irrespectueux, compréhensifs, ce qui angoissait encore plus la jeune fille.

-On ne rompt pas ce genre d'engagement, Granger.

Hermione s'indigna face à tant de défaitisme.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

-Oui, tu peux te sacrifier.

-Me sacrifier ?

-Mourir.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! , s'exclama McGonagall, nous pouvons comprendre que vous soyez bouleversé mais cela ne vous autorise pas à traiter ainsi une élève ! La façon dont vous avez combattu Miss Greengrass mériterait aussi que nous revenions dessus.

-Il me semble que mon fils est une victime, j'apprécierai que personne ne l'oublie. Ses professeurs les premiers.

La voix de Madame Malefoy claqua, froide et ferme. Son intervention surprit tout le monde. Elle avait gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant et dardait la vieille sorcière d'un regard glacial. Les deux sorcières se fixèrent, refusant de céder à l'autre.

-Il n'est pas question de faire le procès de qui que ce soit, intervint Dumbledore, mais d'envisager ensemble une solution.

\- Miss Granger, reprit-il, il n'y a que très peu de moyen de rompre ce type de mariage magique. Comme l'a si maladroitement exprimé Mr Malefoy, la mort en est un. Il en existe trois autres, il s'agit des trois promesses sacrées qui obligent les époux à la fidélité, au respect et à la fécondité. Pour vous inciter à les respecter, le lien magique vous fait subir quelques incommodités comme une brûlure, des maux de tête. Manquer à ces promesses peut avoir un effet destructeur pour votre santé et votre magie.

-Le respect ?

Hermione se sentait hors de son corps, rien ne semblait pouvoir la toucher. Son esprit rationnel tentait de comprendre au mieux le rituel et son esprit affectif se fermait à toute émotion.

-Il s'agit en réalité de ne pas faire preuve de violences physiques à l'égard du conjoint, de ne pas…le tuer, expliqua McGonagall.

Ah. C'était assez regrettable. Dumbledore reprit, en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes.

-Je me suis concerté avec notre infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, et il nous a semblé préférable de préparer une aile du château afin qu'elle accueille Mis Granger et Mr Malefoy…

-Je m'y oppose ! Quelle stupide idée avez-vous eu Dumbledore ? La sénilité vous a sûrement frappé si vous pensez que je laisserai mon unique héritier dormir avec cette…

-Cette jeune fille ? , lui proposa McGonagall d'une voix mordante.

Malefoy sénior lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Amoureux des moldus et nés moldus en tout genre, vous pensez accomplir quelque chose en concevant le premier Malefoy de sang-mêlé. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, même si pour cela je devais déshériter mon unique héritier !

L'écho de la dernière phrase raisonna étrangement dans la salle. Les yeux fous, il défiait quiconque de le contredire.

Hermione avait envie de vomir. La bile lui montait à la gorge, ses yeux la piquaient. Elle avait croisé les bras pour masquer ses tremblements et les serrait fort comme pour se protéger de cette nouvelle qui remettait tout en question. Elle réalisait progressivement ce qui se passait et se sentait prête à craquer à tout instant. Elle entendit Madame Malefoy répondre à son mari et les professeurs essayer de le raisonner mais tout semblait avoir été mis en sourdine. Les seuls mots qu'elle entendait raisonnaient puissamment : mariage, fécondité, fidélité, mort.

Le jeune serpentard ne laissait quant à lui rien paraitre. Celui qui avait toujours été prompt à la couardise avait revêtu un masque de fer. Les traits figés, il semblait hermétique à tout ce qui se passait. Même après l'explosion de son père, il n'avait pas sourcillé. Les seuls indices résidaient dans la pâleur anormale de son teint, l'obscurité qui se devinait au fond de ses iris, et sa raideur.

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et cela suffit à faire taire tout le monde.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'agir en fonction de ce que nous pensons être le mieux pour ces jeunes gens. La magie est une amie qui peut se montrer indifférente à nos états d'âme. Ce qui est le mieux devient alors ce qui permet de lui survivre. Or, dans la situation de Miss Granger et de Mr Malefoy, le rituel ne va avoir de cesse de les pousser l'un vers l'autre, même si le processus est assez lent et dans de nombreux cas assez légers. Généralement il n'y a que l'aspect – il chercha ses mots – sexuel qui se déclenche très vite. Madame Pomfresh qu'avez-vous pu constater ?

L'infirmière toussota pour reprendre contenance et leur jeta un regard perçant.

\- Nos deux élèves se sont montrés assez avares en information. De ce que j'ai pu constater, ils n'ont pas encore développé une attirance forte à l'égard de l'autre, mais semblent commencer à partager certains goûts. Ainsi Miss Granger s'est mise à consommer du jus de citrouille, Mr Malefoy a montré un intérêt tout nouveau pour l'arithmancie.

Hermione sentit une pointe d'agacement grossir en elle. « _Ferme là_ ». La jeune fille sursauta brusquement et se retourna vers Malefoy. Ce dernier avait toujours le visage fermé mais elle était persuadé que c'était lui qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cependant, personne à part elle ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Devenait-elle folle ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser partir nos jeunes amis. Tant que la situation reste en l'état chacun peut rester séjourner dans son dortoir. Reposez-vous et n'hésitez pas à venir voir l'un de nous en cas de problème.

Dumbledore leur adressa un doux sourire et leur fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie.

-Souhaitez-vous que nous appelions un de vos camarades pour vous raccompagner ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine !

Ils s'exclamèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants à la fois gêné et furieux de l'être.

\- Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez nous parler ?

-Non monsieur, il n'y a rien.

Encore une fois, ils s'étaient exclamés en même temps. S'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui partit d'un pas précipité. Elle se réfugia dans son dortoir et fut extrêmement heureuse que personne ne s'y trouve. Le dimanche, les élèves de Poudlard avaient tendance à profiter de leur dernier instant de liberté en se promenant dans l'école, squattant chacun de ses recoins, y compris l'extérieur. Le calamar géant les fascinait.

Elle craqua. Elle pleura comme elle avait peu pleuré dans sa vie. Son monde s'écroulait. Son avenir semblait avoir disparu. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur les mariages magiques. Il s'agissait d'une vieille magie qui n'était plus pratiqué depuis longtemps, sauf par de très anciennes familles de sang-pur. De ce qu'elle savait et avait compris, la difficulté pour les briser était telle qu'ils tenaient presque du serment inviolable. Elle se refusa à penser à toutes les conséquences que cela entourait. C'était impossible. Impossible.

_DM&HG&DM&HG_

Après être restée des heures dans son lit à alterner entre pleurs et indignations, peur et colère, Hermione fixait le plafond avec hébétude. La jeune fille qui avait habituellement l'esprit en perpétuelle ébullition se sentait complétement atone. Son cerveau était comme paralysé. Elle avait loupé le repas du midi et marmonnait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien quand Ginny lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Elle ne voulait voir personne, n'osait voir personne. Elle avait l'impression que la vérité se lisait sur elle et elle ne voulait que personne ne l'apprenne. Parce que cela deviendrait trop vrai. Elle en venait presque à se dire que si plus personne n'en parlait, cela disparaitrait.

Tenir la même position commençait à lui donner des crampes. Elle s'assit sur le lit et vérifia l'heure. 15h00. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle regarda son devoir de métamorphose qu'elle avait commencé. Il était sur sa table de chevet, attendant qu'elle s'en occupe. Elle avait besoin d'oublier, de penser à autre chose. Elle attrapa son devoir et alla à la bibliothèque.

Elle se dirigeait vers une table vide d'élèves quand Mme Pince l'interpella.

-Le directeur a laissé ce livre pour vous.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir l'ouvrage pour en comprendre le contenu. Le titre parlait de lui-même.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, merci.

La vieille femme fronça des sourcils puis haussa les épaules avec indifférence et lui fit signe de partir.

Elle voulait oublier.

_DM&HG&DM&HG_

Hermione souffrait d'un affreux mal de tête depuis quelques jours mais se refusait à aller à l'infirmerie. Elle n'y était plus aller depuis l'incident et personne n'était venu lui reprocher, donc elle continuait. Elle s'était totalement immergée dans le travail. Tous ces devoirs étaient finis, alors elle avait décidé de réviser pour les examens à venir.

Elle entendait des voix chuchoter derrière son dos mais elle les ignora. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu.

-Mione.

-Hé Mione !

-Silence !

La jeune fille avait immédiatement reconnu les voix de ses meilleurs amis, qui ne savaient définitivement pas chuchoter. Malgré son état d'indifférence constant, elle refusait de se voir interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque. C'était son antre. Il n'était pas question que ce point change.

-Asseyez-vous et chuchotez, leur répondit-elle.

Ils s'empressèrent de s'asseoir, Harry à sa droite et Ron en face d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas comment briser la glace.

-Tu as… Tu as tes tu-sais-quoi ?

Hermione regarda son ami avec incompréhension. Ron rougit d'embarras.

-Tu as tes règles ?

Hermione le regarda, choquée.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ben, tu es très irascible depuis plusieurs jours, tu ne parles à personne, tu t'isoles. On est allé voir Madame Pomfresh et elle nous a dit que tu avais un problème que tu étais la seule à pouvoir affronter. 'Fin voilà, quoi…

-Ronald Weasley ! Comment tu peux penser que mes problèmes menstruels sont responsables de mon état ? Tu fais partie de ces types qui considèrent que les femmes sont soumises à leurs hormones ? Je ne pourrais pas avoir d'autres problèmes que ce qui débarquent tous les XX jours ?

Hermione sentit une sourde colère la submerger. Elle avait besoin de l'évacuer. De la cracher. De la vomir.

-Et depuis quand te montres-tu si soucieux de mon état ? J'ai réussi à tenir une semaine sans toi, je peux continuer à gérer mes affaires seule. Va donc rejoindre ta petite copine.

Les deux gryffondors la regardaient les yeux écarquillés. Ils étaient totalement dépassés par la vague de fureur qui s'abattait sur eux, en particulier sur Ron. Le ton de la jeune fille montait et elle était à deux doigts de crier. Harry essaya de lui passer la main dans le dos mais elle le repoussa.

Elle les observa tous les deux. Toujours à ses côtés, malgré leurs querelles. Ils la fixaient avec un air abruti, bras ballants. Ils ne manifestaient aucune colère face à sa réaction et c'est ce qui la fit à nouveau craquer. Elle sentit les larmes coulées le long de ses yeux, son nez commençait à se boucher. Elle détestait pleurer. Elle détestait montrer sa peine, elle détestait son visage qui rougissait, ses yeux bouffis et son nez suintant.

Harry et Ron étaient dépassés. Ils regardaient leur amie pleurer avec impuissance. Ils avaient compris que quelque chose de grave se passer et cela leur brisait le cœur de voir la jeune fille dans cet état. Elle se montrait toujours forte devant eux. Harry était peut-être l'élu mais c'était la jeune fille qui les guidait. Elle était le pilier de leur groupe. Doucement, Harry commença à lui caresser le dos avec des gestes circulaires, Ron tendit sa main et serra la main gauche d'Hermione.

La jeune fille apprécia le réconfort apporté par ses amis et étrangement, la main de Ron ne lui causa pas la même brûlure que deux semaines plus tôt. Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence apaisant. Hermione sentit son mal de tête reflué.

Elle finit par se dégager et les deux gryffondors attendirent qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Ils ont trouvé le responsable.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi elle parlait, ils le comprirent immédiatement.

-C'est Greengrass. Je crois qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et il l'a repoussé…avec ses formes. Elle avait beaucoup de rancune et a choisi de le punir de façon assez originale.

Elle laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

-Elle…elle…

Comme il était dur d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'elle désirait si profondément oublier.

-Elle a pratiqué un mariage magique sur Malefoy et moi. Nous sommes magiquement mariés !

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot mais elle s'empêcha de pleurer.

-Quoi ?!

-Quoi… ?

Ron était scandalisé et Harry…et bien il était perdu, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie.

-Avec les obligations qui en découlent : fidélité, enfant. Les repas de famille seront amusants.

-Enfant ? Pourquoi tu voudrais un enfant avec Malefoy.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait de vouloir Harry. Elle y est obligée, s'étrangla Ron. Ce genre de rituel est interdit aujourd'hui donc je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il existait pour s'assurer que les époux respectent leur engament. Et le premier de tous, un héritier.

Ron paraissait aussi furieux qu'abattu. Il triturait ses manches avec nervosité. Harry attrapa la main droite de la jeune et la serra fort.

\- Tu ne peux pas le rompre ?

-En mourant comme me l'a proposé Malefoy, ricana-t-elle, ou en brisant une des promesses sacrées. Ce qui d'après ce que m'ont révélé les professeurs conduirait à de très mauvaises choses.

-Mais il doit y avoir un moyen ! Qu'est-ce que tu as appris dessus ?

-Que veux-tu que j'apprenne ? Rien ! C'est foutu. Je suis complétement bloquée.

Harry la dévisagea.

-Tu n'as fait aucune recherche ?

-Et comment ? Ces mariages ne sont plus pratiqués depuis longtemps ! Et tu as autant de chance de t'en défaire que de briser un sortilège d'inviolabilité !

Harry ne préféra pas demander ce qu'était un sortilège d'inviolabilité. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Depuis quand Hermione Granger se laisse abattre sans chercher une solution dans ses précieux bouquins ? , s'exclama Ron.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es plutôt le genre de personne qui crée une potion de polynectar à 12 ans pour infiltrer le dortoir des serpentards, ou qui connait une multitude d'incantations qui nous permette de nous sortir de situations impossibles. Mais tu n'es certainement pas de ceux qui paressent et se laissent porter sans rien faire.

-Oui ! Ça c'est moi !

-Ron, tu ne peux pas être fier de ça.

-Si je t'assure. Quand tu arrives à passer tes examens sans avoir rien bossé, tu en retires une petite fierté.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione laissa échapper un sourire. Son premier depuis un moment. Ils étaient vraiment ses rayons de soleil.

-Vous avez raison ! Et je sais déjà par où commencer !

Ils la regardèrent avec excitation alors qu'elle se levait pour aller voir Mme Pince. Elle ne devait pas subir cette situation. Elle devait agir. Et cela commençait par une parfaite information de sa situation.

-Madame Pince, est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'ouvrage dont vous m'aviez parlé ?

La bibliothécaire planta son regard acéré dans celui de la jeune fille. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit l'éviter un livre vers la jeune fille et ébaucha un léger sourire.

-Cela m'aurait étonné si vous ne l'aviez pas récupéré.

La remerciant d'un sourire, elle rejoint ses amis et ils commencèrent les recherches.

Il existait plusieurs façons de s'unir par la magie. Le rituel magique était une forme plus complexe et moins usité car moins susceptible d'aménagement. Il reposait sur trois promesses sacrées. Les époux s'engageaient à les respecter par leur sang et leur magie. S'ils venaient à briser ces promesses, il devenait possible de rompre l'union mais les conséquences pouvaient être tragiques. Certains devenaient quasi cracmol, d'autres voyaient leur santé terriblement dégradée. Elles semblaient suivre leur propre logique, plus ou moins graves selon les cas. La seule promesse qui n'entrainait pas automatiquement de conséquences était celle de l'héritier. Si un des époux se trouvait atteint de stérilité, l'union pouvait être rompue sans trop de conséquences pour l'un ou l'autre des époux. Ce constat déprima la jeune fille.

Le rituel agissait de manière à garantir que les promesses soient tenues. Le lien magique qu'il instaurait cherché à apaiser la relation entre les époux. Ils les liaient en leur faisant partager leurs goûts et certaines de leurs émotions. Le partage des émotions variait selon le lien affectif qu'entretenait le couple. Il se limitait souvent aux émotions très fortes et apparaissait progressivement, sur plusieurs mois. Le premier effet qui se faisait sentir était l'attraction sexuelle. La promesse que l'on recherchait à satisfaire n'était pas compliqué à trouver. Il s'agissait de faire un héritier. Pour cela, tous les sorts et potions de stérilité étaient inefficaces tant qu'un héritier n'avait pas été conçu. Le lien veillait aussi à ce qu'aucune infidélité ne soit commise et avertissait les époux de multiples manières : légères brûlures, maux de tête, etc. Enfin, pour éviter les débordements au sein du couple, il agissait directement sur leurs émotions.

Hermione se massa les tempes. Beaucoup d'informations à emmagasiner et à analyser. Elle commençait à comprendre plusieurs choses : d'abord, pourquoi elle se mettait à apprécier des choses qui l'indifféraient ou l'écœuraient, les montées de colère qui l'avaient prises et elle suspectait certaines crises de panique lui venir de Malefoy. Ce qui l'amenait à s'interroger sur l'origine de ces crises. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas s'être étripée avec Malefoy durant la préparation de l'exposé et se demandait si le rituel n'en était pas pour quelque chose. L'incident de la salle de bain lui paraissait plus clair également. Elle s'était demandé comment Malefoy avait pu pénétrer dans la pièce alors qu'une fille était à l'intérieur. Poudlard était sensible à la vieille magie et avait donc dû y répondre.

Tous ces petits détails semblaient enfin prendre sens et elle se sentait rassurée de comprendre ce qui lui échappait et très anxieuse des conséquences qui en découleraient.

-Bon, ce n'est pas très encourageant mais on y voit déjà plus clair.

Elle était touchée que ces amis essaient de rester positifs, même Ron qui menaçait d'aller tuer Malefoy _« pour en finir_ ».

-On peut dire ça.

Ils se levèrent pour retourner à leur salle commune tout en discutant de leurs recherches. Hermione croisa soudainement une paire d'yeux gris. Elle y lit une telle haine qu'elle recula d'un pas. Comme un écho, elle sentit la même haine l'habiter, pour disparaitre aussitôt. Ron l'appela et elle s'empressa de suivre ses amis. Arrivée à la salle commune, son mal de tête était revenu.

_DM&HG&DM&HG_

Hermione serra ses mains de nervosité. Elle n'était pas souvent venue dans le bureau de son directeur, contrairement à Harry, et ressentait une certaine appréhension.

-Entrez, Miss Granger.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'est eue le temps de s'annoncer. Hermione ne croyait pas en la divination, elle la considérait comme une science trop variable et inexacte qui laissait vite place à la spéculation et l'escroquerie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre ses certitudes en question lorsqu'il s'agissait de son directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait posséder un don de clairvoyance qui lui permettait d'anticiper toutes vos actions.

Elle avança timidement à l'intérieur du bureau. Elle découvrit une belle et grande pièce circulaire remplie de curieux instruments en argent. Le bureau était impressionnant, avec des pieds en forme de serres. Fumseck était sur son perchoir et le professeur Dumbledore le caressait.

-Miss Granger, vous arrivez au bon moment. J'étais en train de parler à Fumseck des dragées de Bertie Crochue. D'étranges choses que ces sucreries. On ne sait jamais à laquelle nous avons affaire avant de se lancer. Une fois croquée, elles peuvent se révéler aussi mauvaises que délicieuses. Je ne sais plus quel philosophe moldu disait que la surprise est l'épreuve du vrai courage. Une formule intéressante que celle-ci.

Hermione avait le sentiment que son directeur essayait de lui faire passer un message important mais il lui échappait.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire contrit.

-Non merci, Monsieur.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et s'installa à son tour.

-Vous vouliez me voir à quel sujet Miss Granger ?

-Il y a peu de raisons pour moi de me trouver ici, dit Hermione avec un rire gêné.

-Beaucoup de raisons peuvent expliquer votre présence dans ce bureau. Votre union inattendu avec Monsieur Malefoy n'en est qu'une parmi d'autres.

-Inattendu, ça elle l'est, marmonna-t-elle.

Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire et la fixa de ses yeux bleus pétillants. Il lui semblait qu'il brillait. Hermione le soupçonnait de recourir à la magie pour ménager son petit effet.

-Je voulais savoir si mes parents avaient été mis au courant.

-Nous avons effectivement informé vos parents de la situation. Ils se sont montrés très inquiets à votre sujet.

-Je le suis aussi.

Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupir et retira ses lunettes.

-L'amour pousse les individus à faire des choses qui dépassent la raison. Parfois merveilleuses, d'autres fois terribles. Miss Greengrass a très mal agi et vous a causé un terrible tort.

-Elle mériterait d'aller à Azkaban.

-Le mérite-t-elle ? Comment déterminer ceux qui mériteraient un tel sort ?

Hermione serra les dents. Elle savait ce que sous-entendait le directeur et était d'accord avec lui au fond. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner Greengrass et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui souhaiter le pire.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir ?

Je suis complètement prise au piège ? Mon avenir se termine-t-il ici ? Toutes ces questions qu'elle désirait poser mais dont elle redoutait la réponse.

-Votre vie ne fait que commencer. Vous ne devez pas déjà arrêter de la vivre.

Il remit doucement ses lunettes.

-Je me doute qu'écouter les divagations d'un vieil homme est la dernière chose dont vous ayez envie, mais sachez que même dans le plus noir des cauchemars, il y a une part de lumière.

Hermione sentait son mal de tête s'accentuer et elle tenait les propos du directeur comme partiellement responsable de son état.

Il continua de lui parler mais un étourdissement l'empêcha d'entendre la suite.

-Miss Granger ?

Les sourcils du vieux sorcier étaient froncés par l'inquiétude.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, professeur. Je…je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

Il la sonda du regard et acquiesça.

-Cela me parait avisé.

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle se tint au mur pour descendre l'escalier et continua à se maintenir en marchant le long des couloirs. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais la souffrance était telle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Elle voulait juste que cela cesse. Elle percevait le mouvement des élèves qui l'entouraient mais ne parvenait pas à les distinguer.

Elle se sentait tituber et entendait qu'on l'interpellait. Elle continua à avancer, mue par un besoin qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait juste que son mal de tête s'arrête.

Elle toucha quelque chose et sentit son mal de tête commencer à refluer. Elle s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. Elle entendit des exclamations mais n'y fit pas attention. Rien d'autre que cette présence n'importait. Elle apaisait ses maux. Elle se sentit flotter et peu à peu sombra dans un silence paisible.

_DM&HG&DM&HG_

-Cela ne peut plus rester cacher. Vous les mettez en danger !

-Je refuse que cette engeance soit de près ou de loin en lien avec mon fils.

-Surveillez vos paroles Lord Malefoy ! Il s'agit d'une jeune sorcière bien plus capable que vous ne l'étiez à son âge. Et il se trouve que le lien est déjà établi.

Hermione émergeait doucement et reconnut rapidement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle comprenait mieux comment Harry en était venu à détester l'infirmerie. A ce rythme, elle était certaine de développer une allergie à l'odeur qui y régnait.

-Les principaux concernés se sont éveillés.

Dumbledore était à côté de Madame Pomfresh et regardait en direction de son lit et du lit voisin. Elle tourna la tête et vit Malefoy. Il semblait s'être réveillé, il y a peu de temps. Sûrement en même temps qu'elle. Il se redressa et adopta une posture rigide. Lord Malefoy et sa femme étaient au bord de son lit et faisaient face à McGonagall qui se trouvait entre leurs deux lits. Elle n'avait entendu qu'une partie de leur conversation mais il n'était pas difficile de savoir sur quoi elle portait.

Dumbledore ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser des questions.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, il semblerait que le rituel auquel vous avez été soumis présente certains défauts.

-Comment ?!

A nouveau, cette synchronisation désagréable.

-Nous en sommes venus à cette conclusion après avoir analyser le tracé et les derniers évènements rejoignent notre théorie. Les effets du rituel sont normalement assez progressifs mais ils semblent s'accélérer pour vous. Vous ressentez déjà les émotions de l'autre, partagez vos goûts et peut être plus…

Hermione se demanda si le directeur faisait référence à ses rêves. Elle y avait pensé mais refusait de faire un lien entre son ami imaginaire et Malefoy. Mais elle était forcée de constater qu'il ne s'était plus manifesté depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle.

-La crise que vous venez de traverser est également liée au rituel.

Hermione l'avait déjà fortement suspecté.

-Comme tout ce qui se passe dans notre fichue vie depuis ces dernières semaines.

-Langage Draco.

-Monsieur Malefoy !

Dumbledore fit signe de laisser passer et offrit un léger sourire à Malefoy. Ce dernier ne soutint que quelques instants son regard avant de détourner les yeux.

-En effet, vous avez du beaucoup subir ces derniers temps et il va vous falloir autant de courage pour affronter ce qui vous attend. Votre situation est particulière et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure doit déjà avoir fait le tour de l'école. Pour votre sécurité, vous allez déménager dans une aile spécialement aménagée pour vous.

-Je m'y oppose totalement ! Mon héritier ne vivra pas avec une san…née moldu !

-Il n'est plus question de ce que nous voulons Lord Malefoy. Ce qui vient de se passer est assez révélateur. Le rituel n'aura de cesse de se manifester pour s'assurer que les promesses soient réalisées. Il en va de leur santé, Lucius.

-Ne…

-Nous acceptons.

Le ton était définitif. Madame Malefoy se dirigea vers Hermione d'un pas assurée.

\- En tant que future belle-fille, vous aurez beaucoup à apprendre jeune fille. Mais avant cela, des présentations correctes semblent de mise. Vous êtes invitées au manoir secondaire des Malefoy pour les vacances de noël.

Sur ses mots et sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, elle se tourna vers son mari. Ce dernier avait perdu de sa superbe. L'intervention de sa femme l'avait rendu muet. Les dents serré et sans un regard pour la jeune fille, il acquiesçât avec raideur et ils partirent.

Hermione ferma les yeux avec force. Sa vie prenait fin. Une autre commençait. Et elle la redoutait plus que tout.


	6. Passionnément (1)

**Bonsoir,**

Juste pour prévenir que je ne pourrai pas publier ce week-end et pour des raisons organisationnelles, je ne publie qu'un chapitre aujourd'hui...

**Bon week-end ! Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je t'haine : Passionnément (1)**

Leur nouveau dortoir était dissimulé derrière un tableau qui représentait un chevalier à l'armure scintillante. Ce dernier s'inclina devant Hermione et s'ouvrit à l'entente du mot de passe : « Tolérance ». Elle n'avait jamais trouvé un mot de passe aussi approprié.

La pièce était assez spacieuse et lumineuse. Le plafond était haut et de grandes fenêtres parcouraient toute la longueur des murs jouxtant l'extérieur. Le sol était revêtu d'un parquet en chêne massif. La salle alternait entre des tons beiges et blancs. Une cheminée faisait face à un canapé qui pouvait facilement accueillir cinq personnes. L'ensemble renvoyait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Hermione s'y sentait étrangement bien.

Malefoy ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers une porte marquée d'un M argenté. Hermione remarqua qu'une autre porte se trouvait à côté, gravée d'un H doré. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre et entra. Ses valises avaient été déposées au pied du lit. Lit qui était très impressionnant, assez grand pour recevoir deux personnes. Hermione préféra ne pas approfondir cette pensée. Le lit était en baldaquin tendu de soie blanche. La chambre avait été décorée dans les pastels, la couleur saumon largement dominante. Encore une fois, la jeune fille se demanda comment son directeur pouvait savoir quelle était sa couleur préférée.

Elle ne chercha pas à ranger ses affaires et s'effondra sur son lit. Toute l'école allait être mise au courant de la situation demain matin. Hermione redoutait les réactions qui allaient suivre. Ce n'était pas la réaction des serpentards qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle serait horrible, elle en était certaine. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était celle des élèves de sa propre maison. Ils réagissaient souvent mal à la moindre contrariété et la situation était bien plus que contrariante. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger et elle se demanda si elle n'irait pas à la cuisine. Les elfes de maison se précipiteraient sans aucun doute pour l'aider. L'humeur de la gryffondor s'assombrit. La S.A.L.E (1) était au point mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à recruter de nouveaux membres. Elle était outrée par la banalisation qui avait été faite autour de l'esclavage de ces créatures magiques. On parlait d'être vivant !

C'est l'esprit troublé qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, décidée à convaincre une énième fois les elfes de maison de revendiquer leurs droits.

-Granger.

-Granger !

Hermione se retrouva brusquement trempée. Elle se tourna lentement vers un Malefoy visiblement très fier de son enchantement.

-Je n'avais pas spécialement soif.

-Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'attendre que tu me répondes, lui répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

La mâchoire d'Hermione s'agita d'un tic nerveux. Elle savait que la colocation allait être difficile mais elle ne pensait pas que cela commencerait si tôt. Elle se jeta un sort pour se sécher.

-Que les choses soient claires Malefoy, je n'ai pas l'intention d'agir selon tes envies.

-Et je ne tiendrais pas compte des tiennes.

Ils se fixèrent. Aucun ne voulait être celui qui céderait.

-Tu agis dangereusement Malefoy. Le lien aurait pu considérer ton action comme une agression.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire retors.

-La magie a une logique qui lui est propre Granger. Et un petit sort comme celui-là ne sera jamais considéré comme une agression.

-Je te laisse avec tes suppositions. Tu seras le seul à en affronter les conséquences après tout.

Le Serpentard continua à la fixer mais perdit son sourire. Une petite victoire que la jeune fille savoura.

-Que me veux-tu ? Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de ma compagnie que tu as cherché à me retenir de manière si subtile.

Il émit un grognement et fit un signe de tête en direction du centre de la pièce. La tension semblait être provisoirement descendue. Hermione observa ce que lui désignait son colocataire et se rendit compte qu'une table avait été installée. Elle devait faire un mètre sur tout juste un mètre et demi et des couverts avaient été disposés aux deux extrémités. Des plats étaient servis et maintenant qu'elle était plus attentive, elle prit conscience de la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait.

-Ce n'est pas certainement pas pour le plaisir de ta compagnie, mais nous allons devoir subir cette colocation autant se mettre d'accord sur les règles qui devront être respectées.

Hermione était surprise que Malefoy prenne une telle initiative mais ne pouvait que l'approuver. C'est avec un naturel qu'elle ne ressentait pas qu'elle s'installa. L'ambiance romantique que l'on avait cherchée à créer ne lui échappa et elle eut envie de frapper son instigateur.

Malefoy agita sa baguette et Hermione sentit son corps se tendre, prêt à contre-attaquer. Sa main avait saisi sa baguette. Leur verre se levèrent et décrivirent une courbe jusqu'au milieu de la table. Ils flottaient à deux mètres au-dessus de leur tête quand ils commencèrent à bouger. Hermione observa la scène avec fascination. Les verres émettaient une douce lumière et se déplaçaient avec douceur. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une valse. Le bruit léger et cristallin qui s'échappait à chaque entrechoc lui envoyait des frissons. La lumière s'amplifiât et devint un blanc pur. Ils revinrent lentement à leur position initiale et Malefoy reposa sa baguette. Il se saisit de son verre et regarda Hermione. La jeune fille en fut décontenancée avant de se ressaisir et de saisir le sien. Ils buvèrent ensemble. Puis Malefoy commença à manger.

La belle brune prit avec hésitation ses couverts et se servit à son tour. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et Malefoy ne semblait pas décider à lui expliquer. Elle observa le serpentard du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'il mangeait dans un parfait silence. Ses manières étaient si impeccables qu'elles semblaient chorégraphiées. « L'opposé complet de Ron », pensa la jeune fille avec un certain fatalisme. Elle adorait son meilleur ami mais il avait certains défauts dont elle se serait bien passée, comme sa manière de se tenir à table. Il lui arrivait trop souvent d'oublier qu'il avait des couverts.

Le repas se passa dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes et Hermione finit par se relaxer, oubliant Malefoy. Elle se concentra sur un succulent ragoût et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Cette boisson était devenue sa favorite. Elle capta le regard de Malefoy et se souvint que Pomfresh leur avait révélé qu'elle en état venu à aimer le jus à cause du rituel. Elle se sentit profondément mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'elle constatait l'influence à laquelle elle était soumise.

Elle se racla la gorge et se décida à amorcer la conversation.

-Qu'as-tu fait avec les verres ? , lui demanda-t-elle en les désignant d'un geste vague.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et la jeune fille sentit ses poils s'hérisser. Il semblait vouloir lire en elle et Hermione se rappela qu'il existait une magie qui le permettait. Aussitôt, elle appela ses boucliers d'oclumancie qu'elle s'était entraînée à constituer. Malefoy haussa des sourcils, visiblement surpris.

-La pratique de la légimancie est interdite, d'autant plus lorsque les personnes ne sont pas consentantes, siffla-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Granger, feignit Malefoy.

Si elle n'avait pas connu le personnage, elle aurait presque pu y croire. Malefoy affichait un visage d'innocence absolue. Cette fausse candeur fit frissonner Hermione. Elle le préférait froid et dédaigneux.

-En ce qui concerne ce que tu as pu voir tout à l'heure, il s'agit d'une tradition sorcière. C'est un signe de respect, la lumière blanche symbolise la paix. Le repas se déroulera sans intention de nuire. Tu te dois de savoir tout ceci à partir de maintenant.

Il avait marmonné les derniers mots et sa prise sur son couteau s'était faite plus forte. Hermione préféra ignorer ce détail.

-J'ai déjà lu quelque chose à propos d'une telle tradition mais je ne savais pas en quoi elle consistait. C'est magnifique !

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait de nouvelles choses sur la magie, Hermione ne put feindre son enthousiasme. Cela sembla déstabiliser Malefoy qui resta silencieux.

-Ce n'est rien. Une simple formalité. Attends Yule, avant de t'exciter.

-Yule ?

-La fête du Solstice d'Hiver. Elle célèbre la renaissance du Soleil, la vie. C'est un jour très important chez les vrais sorciers.

Hermione tiqua.

-Les mieux informés, corrigea-t-elle.

-Les plus respectueux des traditions, répliqua-t-il.

Ils recommencèrent à se défier du regard.

-Vous, la désigna-t-il, arrivez et ignorez tout de nos traditions.

-Et comment pourrait-on les respecter ? Vous ne les partagez pas ! Vous restez complètement reclus et rejetez tout ce qui vous est différent.

-Effectivement, nous rejetons ce qui nous est différent. Ce qui est impur.

Les poings de la gryffondor se fermèrent si forts qu'elle sentit ses ongles manger sa peau.

-J'ai toujours trouvé votre théorie de la pureté du sang absolument fascinante. Vous estimez que naître d'une famille de sorciers vous rend plus pur qu'un enfant qui est né d'une famille de moldu.

Le ton était mordant.

-Evidemment, la magie coule dans notre sang.

-Alors on peut dire que la magie nous a choisis indifféremment de notre sang. Nous n'avons pas accompli un quelconque rituel ou autres manigances pour l'acquérir. Elle est venue à nous. Je me demande lequel est le plus magique.

L'expression du serpentard s'obscurcit et le silence revint. Plus oppressant que quelques instants plus tôt.

Cela n'allait pas marcher. Ils étaient trop différents, trop incompatibles. Hermione se releva dans un soupir.

-Nous n'avons pas fini.

Le ton de Malefoy était parfaitement calme et Hermione fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il arrivait à maîtriser ses émotions.

-Nous devons poser les règles de notre colocation.

-Demain.

-Non, aujourd'hui.

Hermione se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête poindre.

-Demain, Malefoy. Si on le fait ce soir, notre fatigue nous tuerait.

-Je ne suis pas assez fatigué pour en mourir.

-Et je suis assez fatiguée pour rectifier ça.

Malefoy sourit légèrement à sa réplique. La jeune fille était en état de choc. Elle avait fait sourire Malefoy ? Ils étaient clairement trop fatigués.

Elle alla rejoindre sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

De manière assez prévisible, les réactions avaient été très mauvaises. Lorsque le directeur avait informé les autres élèves, tous les regards s'étaient portés sur elle. Depuis, elle était le sujet de toutes les conversations. Elle entendait les chuchotements dans son dos, subissaient critiques et bousculades.

Les Serpentards la détestaient pour ce qu'elle était et les autres pour celui avec qui elle était. La jeune fille découvrit le succès de Malefoy, qui s'étendait à toutes les maisons. De nombreuses filles lui jetaient des regards noirs. Le fait que Malefoy senior soit suspecté d'être un mangemort à la botte de Voldemort avait complètement été mis de côté. Il semblait qu'un joli visage faisait oublier beaucoup de choses. Pour ne rien arranger, les professeurs avaient décidé de les mettre ensemble pour tous les travaux de groupe.

Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur ses indéfectibles meilleurs amis. Ron était très en colère et se défoulait sur chaque personne qui s'en prenait à elle, ce qui touchait beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle était sûre que Harry et son statut d'élu présumé la préservait du pire. Cela la dérangeait un peu, elle aimait se sortir des situations difficiles par ses propres moyens, mais elle leur en était très reconnaissante. Pour son plus grand soulagement, les gryffondors ne manifestaient aucune hostilité. Ils ne semblaient pas trop savoir se positionner. Ginny avait annoncé assez fort pour que toute la salle commune voire tout Poudlard l'entende qu'elle devait être la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor, _« parce qu'il va te falloir beaucoup de courage pour supporter un petit connard peroxydé_ ». Elle l'adorait.

Celle qu'elle aimait moins par contre était le pot de colle de Ron. Lavande suivait Ron partout où il allait et s'incrustait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois. Ajouter à cela les piques qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer, et Hermione se trouvait à deux doigts de la transformer en pendule. Une bien moche.

-Ça te dit une sortie sur Pré-au-lard mon ronron ? On pourra se donner des idées pour noël !

-Euh… Je sais pas trop… Je pensais plutôt…

-Ronron, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant les vacances de noël ! Il faut que l'on se remplisse d'amour pour se préparer au manque.

Sa voix lui coupait même l'appétit. Harry paraissait partager son avis et affichait un ennui non fin.

-On va vous laisser planifier votre sortie. Tu viens Mione ?

-Je viens avec vous !

-Moi aussi !

Ron les suppliait du regard.

-Nous ne voudrions pas perturber votre plein d'amour.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire et Ron fusillait Harry du regard. Ils s'enfuirent lâchement et quittèrent la grande salle.

-Tu veux venir dans mon salon privé ?

-Ce serait un grand honneur.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'une révérence qui fit rire la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils eurent la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Malefoy et sa clique. Quoiqu'il manquait les deux armoires à glace habituelle. Parkinson la fusilla du regard alors que Zabini les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Mais qui voilà ? Notre vedette !

Il semblait extrêmement amusé par la situation.

-La ferme Zabini !

Le regard glacial de la serpentarde se fixa sur son camarade. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et ses mains tremblaient.

-Cette petite garce ne mérite aucune attention.

Hermione commençait à en avoir marre d'être la cible de tout le monde. Pourquoi laissait-on Malefoy tranquille mais pas elle ? Elle n'avait vu aucune altercation entre le serpentard et d'autres élèves, alors qu'elle devait avoir atteint la vingtième.

Elle sentit que Malefoy était aussi agacé qu'elle. Une autre chose, extrêmement désagréable à gérer, les émotions de Malefoy. Il ne semblait en connaitre que trois : colère, agacement inquiétude. Ce dernier point perturbait beaucoup la jeune fille.

-Enchanté, Harry Potter, petite garce pour les intimes.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise et regarda son meilleur ami. Parkinson et Zabini fixèrent également le jeune homme avec incompréhension. Finalement, le serpentard partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Potter ! Depuis quand étais-tu aussi drôle ?

Le gryffondor se contenta de hausser les épaules. Profitant de la trêve offerte par son ami, Hermione le conduisit dans un coin opposé et ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils.

Chaque groupe préféra ignorer l'autre et ils parlèrent ainsi chacun de leur côté.

-Méfie-toi d'elle. Romilda Vane est prête à tout.

-Tu es trop excessive Hermione. On dirait que tu me parles d'une grande criminelle. Et de ce côté-là, j'ai de quoi comparer.

-Ecoute, je l'ai clairement entendu dire qu'elle trouverait un moyen de te faire boire un philtre d'amour.

-Où ça ? Je croyais que la plupart des filles ne voulait plus t'adresser la parole.

-Merci pour ta délicatesse, Harry. Je l'ai entendu dans les toilettes, elle était avec d'autres filles.

Harry marmonna quelque chose au sujet du mystère qui entourait les filles et les toilettes.

-Je te demande juste d'être prudent et de refuser tout ce qu'elle offre.

-Oui, oui. Je ferai attention et ne suivrait pas d'inconnue même si elle m'offre des bonbons.

-Bon petit, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant la tête.

Un bruit affreux raisonna soudainement et les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent de concert vers Malefoy qui se contenta d'un : « C'est l'heure ».

C'était la règle n°2 : Personne après 21h. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à les définir et avaient finalement pu se mettre d'accord sur quatre règles. La première exigeait que chacun s'occupe de ses affaires, ce qui impliquait de ne pas toucher aux affaires de l'autre et de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. Malefoy avait un peu trop insisté sur cet aspect. La deuxième interdisait les visites passé 21h et la troisième imposait de demander l'autorisation pour toute visite le week-end. La dernière était la plus facile, en dehors de cette pièce, ils ne se connaissaient plus.

Hermione raccompagna Harry jusqu'à l'entrée et le salua.

-Il y a plus subtile comme annonce, attaqua aussitôt Hermione, lorsque le tableau se referma.

Malefoy qui s'était installé sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée leva les yeux de son livre pour lui adresser un sourire narquois.

-Les règles sont les règles. Les gryffondors ont trop tendance à l'oublier.

-Et monsieur est un exemple en la matière ?

-Je m'y emploie.

Hermione roula des yeux face à tant de mauvaise foi mais décida de laisser tomber. Elle alla chercher une veste dans sa chambre et se prépara à sortir.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Faire mon devoir de préfet.

Il ne répondit pas et se replongea dans sa lecture. Quel lunatique ! Hermione soupira et partit faire sa ronde.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Elle se sentait horriblement mal. Son affreux mal de tête était revenu progressivement et lui donnait la nausée. Avant que son esprit ne devienne délirant comme la dernière fois, elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être la solution à son mal être. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres quand elle reconnut Malefoy. Un pli de souffrance barrait son visage et il avançait avec difficulté dans sa direction. Ils se rapprochèrent et quand leurs mains s'accrochèrent une explosion de bien-être les emplit.

Ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle, qui s'était coupé sous l'effet de la douleur, les mains toujours fermement serrées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?

Malefoy ne lui répondit pas mais elle sentit un élan de panique l'envahir et elle sut qu'il ne provenait pas d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant de se séparer.

-Ca va…mieux.

En effet, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et ne percevait aucune émotion chez Malefoy, signe que cela devait en aller de même pour lui. Son expression était redevenue impassible.

-Il est tard. Allons-nous coucher.

-Nous ?

-Je préférerai t'avoir à proximité si cela devait…recommencer.

Hermione se vit dans le même lit que Malefoy et eut envie de se brûler les yeux. Impossible. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur salon.

-Et bien…bonne nuit ?

Malefoy la fixait de manière assez dérangeante.

-Attends.

Il alla dans sa chambre et la laissa seule dans le salon. Hermione resta hébétée quelques secondes avant de s'indigner de la façon dont Malefoy la traitait.

-Attends tout seul !

Elle alla à son tour dans sa chambre et veilla à claquer porte. Elle se changea et entendit Malefoy l'appeler, mais elle l'ignora. Au bout d'un moment, les insultes, qui avaient remplacées les appels, s'arrêtèrent. Hermione guetta le moindre bruit mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle finit par s'endormir.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

_Laissez-moi ! Laissez-les !_

Le réveil fut difficile. Hermione était persuadée d'avoir fait un rêve important mais ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son contenu. Elle se leva et sortit sans mettre sa robe de chambre.

Ses pieds butèrent contre quelque chose et elle manqua de tomber. De mauvaise humeur, elle chercha le responsable et aperçut un livre qui avait été déposé devant sa porte. Elle s'en empara. Il était vieux, les reliures étaient usées mais il restait en assez bon état. Les traditions sorcières : leur raison d'être. Le titre parlait de lui-même. Hermione comprit ce qu'avait voulu faire Malefoy hier et se sentit un peu coupable.

-Je t'ai dit que tu devrais tout savoir sur le sujet.

Hermione manqua de tomber pour la seconde fois de la journée et vit un Drago Malefoy, parfaitement serein, assis sur son fauteuil favori. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire moqueur et la détailla du regard.

-Envie de remplir son devoir conjugal Granger ? Je me dois de décliner.

La jeune fille devint rouge pivoine. Elle réalisait qu'elle était actuellement en nuisette dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-C'est toi qui voulais que nous nous retrouvions ce matin pour faire notre devoir de métamorphose.

-Pas aussi tôt ! Je pensais que nous pourrions le travailler vers 10h.

-Il est 9h50.

Il la regardait comme si elle était sérieusement limitée. Hermione lança un tempus pour vérifier si son colocataire disait vrai. Il disait la vérité. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne se levait jamais plus tard que 8h30 depuis qu'elle était enfant.

-Il te reste 10 minutes.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous avons rendez-vous à 10h et je ne tolère pas les retards Granger, surtout quand ce n'est pas moi qui ais fixé l'horaire. Donc tu as 10 minutes pour te préparer, passé ce délai, tu travailleras…en l'état.

Il avait parlé d'une voix froide mais elle percevait une pointe d'amusement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Un autre avantage offert par Dumbledore. Ils avaient une salle de bain dans leur dortoir, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione.

Elle se lava rapidement et se sécha avant de réaliser un détail important. Elle n'avait pas pris ses affaires. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Un accio était impossible, ses vêtements ne pourraient pas passer à travers les portes. Il était inenvisageable de les chercher à la moldu, c'est-à-dire de traverser la pièce en courant, enveloppée dans une serviette, avec Malefoy assis sur son fauteuil. Elle chercha sa nuisette du regard, tant pis si elle devait la remettre, puis elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait mise au sale. Les elfes de maison emportaient automatiquement les vêtements pour les laver et les ramener le soir ou le matin. Elfe de maison ! Dobby ! Il pouvait transplaner ! Elle se mit à l'appeler à plusieurs reprises et un papier lui tomba dans les mains.

_Désolé Madame Hermione Granger, ami de Monsieur Harry Potter, mais je ne suis pas disponible aujourd'hui. Je suis en congé et je suis parti aller m'acheter des chaussettes. Bonne journée !_

Elle était fichue. Complètement nue, entourée d'une simple serviette, elle se sentait pitoyable.

Elle se reprit aussitôt. Il n'était pas question de se laisser démonter, surtout pas en présence de Malefoy. Elle était une vraie gryffondor : déterminée et courageuse ! Elle avancerait la tête haute et ne faiblirait pas.

Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de penser autre chose, accrocha fermement sa serviette et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sûr. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, les yeux fixés sur le H incrusté sur sa porte. Elle entra, ferma la porte derrière elle et s'autorisa à rougir de honte.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Si elle s'était permis un regard en direction du serpentard, elle aurait assisté à une scène rare. Lorsqu'elle était sortie, vêtue d'une simple serviette, le réflexe du jeune homme fut d'abord de se moquer. Mais quand elle avança, pleine d'assurance, le regard droit, totalement indifférente à sa présence, il se sentit rougir. Il voyait pour la première fois la femme que devenait la jeune fille et elle l'impressionna. Elle l'impressionna par sa beauté et son assurance. Il devina la sorcière accomplie qu'elle deviendrait. Et il la détesta. Il la détesta d'être aussi intelligente et sûre d'elle. Il la détesta d'être meilleure que des sangs purs alors qu'elle n'était qu'une née moldu. Il la détesta de tester ainsi ses résolutions si fermement ancrées et qui était déjà bien érodées.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Dire qu'Hermione était contrariée eut été un euphémisme. Malefoy était parti. Quand elle était sortie de sa chambre, il n'était plus sur son fauteuil. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait eu une minute de retard ? Où se vengeait-il de la veille quand elle avait refusé de l'ouvrir ? Elle resta ainsi à se morfondre toute la journée. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient entrainement de quidditch, elle avait donc décidé de passer la journée dans son salon avec ses cours et Pattenrond.

Elle était en train de lire très intéressant qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et en faisait la lecture à son chat.

-Quand je pense que le professeur Rogue a refusé d'utiliser ce livre alors qu'il fait partie du programme ! La pratique est très importante en Défense contre les forces du mal mais sans une base théorique, elle manque de fondement, et ce livre est une pépite !

Elle continua son petit discours passionné avant de s'interrompre. Avec un grand soupir, elle reprit ses caresses.

-Je vais finir par remettre en question ma santé mentale. Je débats des cours de mes professeurs avec mon chat.

Elle ressentit soudainement une vive douleur mais celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Elle fut quelques instants déboussolée et se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Était-ce un signe envoyé par le lien, l'avertissant que les maux de tête allaient reprendre ?

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand un bruit la fit se redresser. Malefoy entra. Il croisa son regard pour l'ignorer aussitôt.

-Malefoy ! Où étais-tu passé ? On devait travailler ce matin !

-J'ai eu un contretemps.

-Un contretemps ? Et il t'est apparu comment ? Tu as réalisé que tu manquais de gèle ?

Inconsciemment, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, toujours parfaitement en place.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Lorsque l'on travaille ensemble, si. Ne crois pa…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit un hématome au niveau de sa pommette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Pas question ! Je ne remettrais plus les pieds dans ce repère d'incompétents.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec la formule mais comprenait le blond. Elle ne voulait plus y retourner, elle non plus.

-Alors viens, je peux t'arranger ça.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je te fais assez confiance pour me soigner ?

-Tu devrais puisque je suis celle en qui tu peux avoir le plus confiance de tout ton entourage, étant donné que je risque ma vie ou ma magie si je te cause du tort.

Il restait réticent mais devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Il la suivit de mauvaise grâce et s'installa sur le canapé tandis qu'elle se mettait en face de lui.

Elle commença par repérer les différentes lésions. Il avait un hématome sur la pommette droite et maintenant qu'elle l'observait de plus près, elle réalisait qu'il avait également le nez cassé. Son teint était aussi inquiétant, mais elle soupçonnait que la cause était toute autre. Elle pointa sa baguette et le sentit se raidir.

\- Episkey !

Immédiatement, Drago sentit une intense chaleur au niveau de sa pommette et de son nez, suivie d'un froid glacial. Il retint une grimace.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, consent-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il ne la remercia pas pour autant mais elle ne s'en étonna pas.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu crois être la seule à mettre les gens de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-La moitié de ma maison me déteste et l'autre moitié voudrait que tu disparaisses.

Hermione fut frappée par la brutalité de ses mots.

-Comment pourraient-ils te détester ? Tu es leur meneur !

Malefoy éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Leur meneur, tu dis ? Les serpentards ont un sens de la loyauté très particulier. Ils suivent le plus fort et pour certains j'ai perdu cette qualité depuis que je suis lié à toi. Mais je ne pensais pas que cet imbécile de Crabbe frapperait aussi fort.

-C'est Crabbe qui t'a fait ça ?

S'il y avait bien deux personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu se retourner contre Malefoy, c'était Crabbe et Goyle.

-Se faire trahir par des imbéciles blesse un peu ma fierté mais je n'y perds pas grand-chose au change.

Le ton de Malefoy était calme. Il semblait complètement indifférent. Il était isolé mais ne montrait aucune faiblesse. Hermione ne l'en croyait pas capable. Lorsque Harry, ou même elle, s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, ils avaient toujours reçu un soutien indéfectible d'une poignée d'amis fidèles. Elle se demandait si Malefoy bénéficiait du même soutien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion.

Il semblait avoir mal interprété son silence.

-Je me considère comme quelqu'un de relativement bon, mais je ne le suis pas assez pour ressentir de la compassion pour toi. Je te déteste trop pour te plaindre. Je suis cependant assez rationnelle pour reconnaître une injustice quand je la vois, même si la personne concernée est un imbécile blond.

Il la fixa et Hermione ressentit une inexplicable gratitude qui cessa très vite.

-Je te déteste aussi et je préfère que les choses restent ainsi.

-Parfait.

-Parfait.

Ils restèrent assis sans parler. Pour une fois, le silence n'était pas gênant. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas mais vivaient la même situation. Ils se comprenaient. Hermione reprit son livre et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Malefoy partit et elle pensa qu'elle passerait la soirée seule, mais il revint avec un livre et s'installa à côté d'elle, sur son fauteuil.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Le lendemain, Malefoy l'attendait pour leur devoir commun. Aucune dispute ne vint entraver leur travail. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient passé un cap. Une trêve avait été faite hier.

-Si tu veux en savoir plus, je te conseille la Nouvelle Théorie de la numérologie. Ce livre est absolument passionnant !

-Je me passerai de tes conseils Granger.

Mais elle restait fragile. N'oublions pas que Malefoy était con.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, totalement hermétique aux propos odieux de Malefoy. Partager le même espace avait renforcé la patience de la jeune fille et elle s'en félicitait. Si elle parvenait à supporter les commentaires odieux du serpentard, plus rien ne pourrait la déstabiliser, elle en était sûre.

-C'est pour ça que tu resteras toujours second Malefoy.

La pique était mesquine mais elle ne se gêna pas. Elle avait été surprise de la progression de Malefoy. Non qu'il ait été mauvais élève, mais il avait énormément progressé et était maintenant le deuxième élève de leur année, derrière elle. Hermione éprouvait toujours un certain plaisir à rappeler à ses camarades sang-pur que leur géniale généalogie ne leur permettait pas d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

-Tu deviens très arrogante, Miss-je-sais-tout.

Le ton était froid mais il avait perdu en agressivité.

-Après 6 ans, je peux me le permettre un petit peu.

-Je me le serai permis bien plus tôt.

Hermione retint un sourire. C'est qu'elle trouvait presque Malefoy amusant.

-Je dois rejoindre Harry et Ron pour le repas. Je pensais les ramener en milieu d'après-midi, ça te va.

Il n'avait pas l'air ravi mais acquiesçât.

-Tant que tu respectes la règle 2. Je ramènerai Parkinson et Zabini pour ma part.

-D'accord.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé son autorisation mais elle fit comme si. Si elle avait validé la règle 3, c'était bien parce qu'elle voulait un droit de veto contre la présence de Zabini, mais surtout de Parkinson. Quand la jeune fille était là, Hermione avait peur pour sa vie.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Zabini taquina à plusieurs reprises Ron pour le plus grand amusement d'Harry et Hermione. Et si elle en croyait ce qu'elle percevait de Malefoy.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

La semaine se passait assez bien. Même si elle subissait toujours la médisance de certains, Hermione était toujours bien entourée et surtout ravie de l'évolution de sa relation avec Malefoy. Ils ne se supportaient pas et se disputaient toujours mais ils avaient développé une forme de tolérance à l'égard de l'autre qui rendait leur colocation supportable. En dehors de leur appartement, ils étaient de parfaits inconnus et s'ignoraient allègrement, à l'intérieur, ils se montraient polis et arrivaient à tenir des conversations. Hermione était avide d'en apprendre toujours plus sur tout ce qui était magique et Malefoy se montrait bon professeur lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

Elle était avec Harry dans son salon. Ils avaient abandonné Ron dans les bras de sa chère et tendre psychopathe de petite amie.

-Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Malefoy ?

-Ça va. On s'ignore la plupart du temps, mais on arrive aussi à parler sans baguette.

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé de bizarre avec lui ?

Hermione soupira. Voilà que l'obsession de son meilleur ami revenait.

-Tu es toujours persuadé que Malefoy prépare un complot machiavélique ?

-Il aurait de nombreuses raisons de le faire ! Son père est à la botte de Voldemort !

Son ami n'avait pas tort mais il pouvait parfois se montrer trop obstiné.

-Il est souvent absent et il lit beaucoup. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ces précieuses informations.

Il lui lança son coude dans les côtes.

-A force de vivre avec Malefoy, tu deviens très moqueuse.

Il lui souriait, plus amusé que vexé. Malefoy entra par le tableau et alla dans sa chambre sans leur accorder un regard.

-Au fait, s'exclama Harry, tu veux aller au bal de Slughorn avec moi ?

-Harry, tu es un génie ! Vu que Ron sort maintenant avec Lavande, je ne pouvais plus y aller avec lui. J'en étais au point d'envisager McLaggen.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu devais être sérieusement désespérée, rigola-t-il.

Elle appela un livre d'un _accio_ et le frappa avec.

-Je me rends, je me rends. Mais quelle femme violente ! Malefoy a de la chance d'être protégé d'une telle brutalité.

En bon comédien, Harry avait adopté une posture tragique. Il se remit dans sa position initiale et consulta l'horloge murale.

-Bon, je dois y aller !

Hermione avait remarqué que son meilleur ami guettait l'heure depuis un moment.

-Tu vas rejoindre qui ?

-Euh… Ron !

Harry pouvait être un affreux menteur lorsqu'il était pris par surprise.

-Le même Ron qui est parti avec son pot de colle à Pré-au-lard.

-O..oui, ils devaient pas rentrer tard.

Elle n'insista pas. Il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt.

\- Salue-le de ma part !

-Bien sûr !

Elle le regarda partir les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait très heureux ces derniers temps. Quoique ce puisse être, elle espérait que ça durerait. S'il y avait une personne qui méritait le bonheur, c'était Harry.

-Saint Potty est enfin parti ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

Il fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, et d'elle. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraichi et il était agréable de pouvoir se réchauffer devant un feu crépitant.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les flammes et se rappela des rêves qu'elle faisait plusieurs jours auparavant. Elle n'en faisait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Son ami imaginaire était parti. Elle refusait de penser à une autre possibilité.

-Je ne serai pas là demain.

Il la regarda comme pour lui demander en quoi cela devait l'intéresser. Mais elle l'ignora, elle se parlait plus à elle qu'à lui.

-Je vais m'acheter une nouvelle robe pour le bal de Slughorn. Tu y vas ? Ça va être une véritable torture. Heureusement, j'aurai Harry pour me tenir compagnie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Malefoy releva la tête et referma son livre.

-Il semble que nous devons éclaircir un point important Granger.

-De quoi tu veux parler ?, lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

-Tu n'iras pas au bal avec Potter.

-Pardon ? , explosa-t-elle, et pourquoi cela ? De quel droit te permettais-tu de dire ça ?

-Nous sommes liés par un lien magique. Nous sommes mariés devant la magie. Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un mari pour toi, et inversement. Tu n'iras donc pas au bal avec Potter, mais moi.

Hermione se tut suite à sa tirade. Ils étaient mariés. Du moins magiquement. Elle le savait déjà mais l'entendre fut difficile. Elle avait tout fait pour effacer cette information et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle en voulait à Malefoy de lui rappeler.

-Je croyais que nous devions nous ignorer en dehors de cette pièce. L'effet risque d'être raté si on se pointe ensemble à une soirée qui regroupe élèves et professeurs de l'école.

-Il s'agit juste d'y aller ensemble. On s'ignorera une fois là-bas. Je ne compte pas passer ma soirée avec toi.

De colère, elle se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre mais Malefoy la saisit par le poignet. Les conséquences furent immédiates. En dehors de l'incident lors de sa ronde, ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés depuis la révélation. Ils n'avaient pas de raison de le faire et le redoutaient. Ils avaient eu raison car le courant électrique qui les traversa fut d'une puissance à couper le souffle. La main de Malefoy s'était resserrée et ses yeux obscurcis. Hermione le fixa, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle fut sur ses genoux la seconde suivante.

La main dans ses cheveux, elle lui dévorait la bouche tandis qu'il la tenait fermement par la taille. Il fit remonter une de ses mains pour lui attraper la nuque et approfondir le baiser. Le plaisir explosait en eux. La bouche de Malefoy était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle ait jamais goûtée. Il lui picora la mâchoire et descendit jusqu'à son cou. Il commença à lui suçoter la jugulaire, lui arrachant des soupirs de bien-être. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous haut, caressant son ventre, effleurant son dos.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

L'esprit de Drago était totalement embué par le plaisir. Granger était une diablesse tentatrice. Ses mains lui caressaient les cheveux, les tiraient pour ramener sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle bougeait son bassin dans une cadence sensuelle et laissait échapper des gémissements beaucoup trop érotiques pour sa santé mentale.

Il l'attrapa fermement par les fesses et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Il l'allongea et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux devenus noirs fixaient les yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Ils étaient humides et voilés par un plaisir qui faisait écho au sien. Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres ramenant son attention dessus. Il se remet à l'embrasser avec une passion farouche.

-Oh. Putain.

L'éclat de voix les ramena à la réalité.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre. Si elle sortait, elle allait voir Malefoy qu'elle évitait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis que Harry les avait surpris « ou plutôt sauver », pensa la jeune fille. Ils ne correspondaient plus qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et par oiseaux en papier ensorcelés.

Elle portait une robe cache cœur rouge qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle était allée l'acheter avec Ginny et Luna, et se demandait si elle avait bien fait de les écouter. Enfin, d'écouter Ginny. Luna l'avait mis en garde contre les jonquilles qui peuplaient sa robe. Elle tira une énième fois sur sa robe et se décida enfin à sortir.

« _La tête haute, Hermione. Lever la tête, bomber le torse, sans cesse redoubler d'efforts _», s'encouragea-t-elle en se remémorant Ma philosophie de Amel Bent (2).

Malefoy l'attendait. Il était dos à elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Son corps était sculpté par le quidditch. Ses épaules étaient larges et on devinait un dos musclé sous son costume. Ses jambes étaient longues et fuselées. Il avait énormément grandi en une année et faisait maintenant une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

Quand il se retourna, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Ils se dévisagèrent comme si ils se voyaient pour la première fois, troublés par cette conscience de l'autre toute nouvelle. Il s'était assorti à sa robe. Son costume gris anthracite était fait sur mesure. Il portait une cravate rouge et un tissu de soie de la même couleur ressortait élégamment de sa pochette. Il affichait un air impassible et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle passa devant lui et sentit une odeur agréable venir du jeune homme. Elle accéléra le pas.

Ils arrivèrent en silence à la fête de Slughorn. Ils étaient devant l'entrée de son bureau et Malefoy se montrait très hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix avait été rendue rauque par le silence. La question le réveilla et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'incliner et de tendre son bras. Elle le regarda.

-Hors. De. Question, articula-t-elle.

-Les usages veulent qu'un couple marié se présente au bras de l'autre.

-Au diable les traditions !

-Je croyais que tu t'y intéressais, que c'était les affreux sang-purs qui t'empêchaient de les suivre, l'accusa-t-il.

-Je m'y intéresse. Mais je préfère garder le peu de vie sociale qui me reste en ne te sautant pas dessus dans le bureau de notre professeur de potion.

Malefoy laissa échapper une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Mione !

Harry venait d'arriver accompagné de Luna Lovegood.

-Tu savais que Scrimgeour était un vampire ? Je tiens cette information de Luna.

Hermione ne manifesta aucune surprise, contrairement à Malefoy. Elle était habituée aux lubies de la jeune serdaigle.

Manifestement peu sujet à la patience, Malefoy se saisit de son bras et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur. Ils s'étaient contractés, prêts à affronter les conséquences, mais rien de similaire à ce qu'il s'était passé ne se produisit. Une douce chaleur émanait de l'endroit où ils se touchaient mais rien de plus. C'était très étrange.

Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter que déjà Slughorn lui sautait dessus pour lui présenter l'un de ses éminents invités.

Le bureau de Slughorn était très grand. Il avait drapé le plafond et les murs de teintures émeraudes, cramoisies et dorées. Au milieu du plafond, une lampe d'or ouvragée était accrochée et émettait une lumière rouge. En se concentrant dessus, Hermione se rendit compte que de véritables fées s'y trouvaient, chacune formant un point de lumière étincelant. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle ne devrait pas les libérer, mais n'était pas décidée à se créer des problèmes ce soir. La pièce était bombée, étouffante. La musique et le bruit des conversations créaient une joyeuse cohue.

Malefoy déambulait en parfait connaisseur. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un buffet, attrapant deux coupes d'hydromel au passage.

-Bois, tu vas en avoir besoin. On se voit plus tard.

Elle ne put lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là qu'un homme de forte corpulence se jeta sur lui.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Comment allez-vous ? Et comment va votre père ? Vous pouvez lui assurer de mon soutien total. Je n'ai jamais cru aux accusations dont il a été victime.

-Bonjour Monsieur…

-Monsieur Schmit, monsieur Schmit !

-Bonjour Monsieur Smit. Soyez certain de la gratitude de mon père. Il vous apportera toujours le même soutien que vous lui avez témoigné dans les temps difficiles.

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles. Le ton de Malefoy était froid mais poli. Hermione s'amusait beaucoup de la manière dont il se jouait de l'homme.

Un serveur passe devant elle avec un plateau rempli de petits fours à l'aspect délicieux. Elle le suivit et s'empara habilement d'un feuilleté recouvert de minuscules perles roses. Lorsqu'elle le croqua les petites perles libérèrent un liquide savoureux. Elle se demandait de quoi il s'agissait et cherchait un autre de ces feuilletés quand son regard croisa celui de Cormac McLaggen. Pour son plus grand malheur, il l'avait repéré et s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire conquérant.

-Hermione !

-Cormac…

-Où est passé ton cavalier ? C'est une honte de laisser une fille aussi sexy que toi toute seule.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu qui lui arracha des frissons de dégoût. Dire qu'elle avait envisagé d'aller au bal de Slughorn avec lui.

Il leva les yeux au-dessus d'eux et se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux.

-On dirait qu'on n'a pas le choix, dit-il avec un faux air fataliste, Malefoy comprendra.

Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs en direction du point qu'il fixait plus tôt et eut une vision d'horreur. Du gui s'était formé au-dessus d'eux. Hors de question qu'elle laisse le tentacule poisseux de McLaggen franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle jeta un discret _accio_ et dévora un feuilleté à l'ail. Le goût fort du condiment explosa dans sa bouche et lui piqua les yeux. Elle resterait forte.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle se rapprocha et fit de son mieux pour qu'il apprécie l'odeur de son haleine. Le jeune homme grimaça mais ne sembla pas prêt à renoncer. Changement de tactique.

-Malefoy, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se tendit aussitôt et Hermione trouva intéressant de constater qu'il avait peur du serpentard. Elle le garda dans un coin de son esprit.

Elle profita de son moment d'inattention pour s'éloigner, disparaissant entre deux sorcières qui riaient bruyamment. Elle déambulait habilement entre les convives quand elle aperçut une touffe brune familière.

-Harry ! Harry !

-Hermione !

Le jeune homme semblait ravi de la voir. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit qui lui tenait compagnie. A côté de Luna se tenait le professeur Trelawney. Hermione ressentit une profonde compassion pour son ami. Il avait dû avoir droit à un énième avertissement sur sa mort prochaine. Hermione appréciait très peu le professeur de divination. Même si elle était à l'origine de la prophétie, elle restait un charlatan incompétent les ¾ du temps.

Une voie tonitruante se fit soudainement entendre et Slughorn apparut à côté de Trelawney.

-Mais regardez qui voilà ! Deux de mes meilleurs éléments ! Sibylle, vous ai-je déjà parlé du talent du jeune Potter en potion ? C'est instinctif chez lui, comme cela l'était pour sa mère ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un tel don. Même Severus…

A la grande horreur de Harry, Slughorn interpella Rogue et le conduisit jusqu'à eux. Hermione l'écouta complimenter les prouesses d'Harry devant un Rogue extrêmement sceptique. La jeune fille dût contenir un four rire lorsque Slughorn vanta la disposition naturelle d'Harry en potion.

Luna mit finalement fin au malheur du jeune homme par une intervention de son cru qui impliquait une conspiration entre Rancecroc et Aurors.

La conversation continua sur un autre sujet et Rogue prit congé. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et le vit s'approcher de Malefoy. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui eut l'air de lui déplaire et ils sortirent de la pièce. Intriguée, Hermione prétexta une envie pressante et les suivit discrètement.

Elle avança prudemment, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle bifurqua dans le couloir qu'elle les avait vus emprunter mais ne vit personne. Elle comprit qu'ils devaient être entrés dans une salle et colla son oreille à chacune des portes du couloir jusqu'à entendre des voix à travers le trou de serrure de la dernière porte.

Ils parlaient de Katie Bell et Malefoy niait toute implication. Harry l'avait également soupçonné mais Hermione ne l'avait pas cru. Maintenant qu'elle entendait le professeur Rogue en faire de même, elle commençait à douter.

-Je vois que votre tante Bellatrix vous a appris l'oclumancie. Qu'essayez-vous de cacher à votre maître, Drago ?

-Je n'essaye pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit mais de remplir la mission qu'il m'a confié et vous me gênez.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide. Avec Miss Granger qui dort dans le même appartement que vous, vous n'êtes plus libre des mêmes mouvements. J'ai fait le serment inviolable à votre mère que je vous aiderais…

-Et bien, vous allez devoir le briser car je peux débrouiller seul ! J'ai un plan qui m'assurera la réussite de ma mission.

-Quel est ce plan ? Vous ne pouvez pas agir seul et nombre de vos camarades serpentards ne croient plus en vous.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. J'ai des alliés sur lesquels je peux compter et un plan sur qui m'assurera la réussite.

Hermione entendit que l'on bougeait et se précipita au bout du couloir pour se cacher. Elle entendit des pas énergiques s'éloigner et resta figée, l'esprit en ébullition.

Soudain, Malefoy passa devant elle et se figea quand il la vit. Une main lui saisit le cou et la maintint fortement.

-Qu'as-tu entendu ? Petit fouineuse ! Qu'as-tu entendu ?

La poigne était trop forte pour qu'elle réponde. Hermione était terrifiée par la folie qui habitait le jeune homme. Brusquement, il retira sa main comme si il avait été brulé. Libérée, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il cogna sa tête contre le mur, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille, il lui murmura.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Granger mais arrête. Arrête de me suivre, arrête de me parler, arrête de me regarder, et si tu pouvais arrêter de respirer, ce serait parfait.

* * *

1- Société d'Aide à la Libéralisation des Elfes créée par Hermione en 4e année : elle veut libérer sinon améliorer les conditions de vie des elfes de maison.

2- Bon ok j'abuse


	7. Passionnément (2)

**Bonjour !**

Reprise de la publication !

Pour répondre à diane, on part sur 10 chapitres avec épilogue.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je t'haine : Passionnément (2)**

Ils ne parlèrent pas de la soirée de Slughorn. En réalité, ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'au jour du départ. Hermione envoya un hibou pour décliner poliment l'invitation de Madame Malefoy à venir passer les vacances de noël au Manoir. Elle expliqua vouloir le passer auprès de sa famille. Il était hors de question de supporter plus que nécessaire Malefoy, et sa famille en prime.

Elle retrouva avec plaisir ses parents et faillit pleurer quand ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Ils lui avaient énormément manqué. Le retour à la maison lui procurait beaucoup plus de bien que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle retrouvait avec plaisir sa chambre que ses parents avaient conservée en l'état.

Ils étaient dans le jardin en train de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble sur la terrasse quand ses parents abordèrent _le_ sujet.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé de l'agression. Toi et un camarade avez été victimes d'une mauvaise magie.

Sa mère ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Elle avait attrapé la main de son mari comme pour se donner du courage.

-Nous n'avons pas tout compris… Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Ne vous en faites, les rassura Hermione, une bête crise de jalousie qui a dégénéré mais les professeurs ont tout pris en charge.

Elle s'en voulait de mentir à ses parents mais ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge car au fond d'elle, elle espérait trouver une solution.

-Une crise jalousie ? Tu ne nous cacherais pas un petit ami par hasard ?

Le ton de son père se voulait plaisantin mais il était encore empreint de gêne. Ses parents étaient fiers que leur fille soit une sorcière mais ils étaient vite dépassés lorsqu'il s'agissait du monde de la magie. Revenir à un sujet plus familier était un moyen de reprendre la main sur les évènements. Hermione ne voulut pas leur retirer.

-D'une certaine manière…

Elle leur cachait plutôt un mari, mais elle tairait ce détail.

-C'est Ron ? Ou Harry ?

Hermione recracha le lait qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu penses à eux ? Ce ne sont que des amis, mes meilleurs amis ! Rien d'autre, se défendit la jeune fille.

Sa mère la fixa avec un sourire attendri.

-C'est que tu nous parles beaucoup de ces deux garçons dans tes lettres. Surtout de Ron, ces derniers temps.

Hermione grimaça. Son histoire avec Lavande l'avait profondément contrarié, mais elle avait d'autres choses en tête actuellement.

Depuis la veille, son mal de tête était revenu mais elle avait préféré l'ignorer. Elle voulait rester avec ses parents, dans cette bulle de paix. Elle se passa la main sur ses tempes endolories, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil averti de son père.

-Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Elle acquiesçât et prit une gorgée d'eau, ignorant le pli soucieux de ses parents.

-Qui est donc l'heureux élu ? , reprit sa mère.

Elle ne perdait pas le nord. Hermione marqua un temps d'hésitation.

-Il s'appelle Mal…Drago.

Le prénom sonnait étrangement sur sa langue. Elle avait l'impression de parler d'une autre personne.

-Et comment est-il ? , s'enthousiasma aussitôt sa mère, il est tendre avec toi ?

Tendre ? Il avait essayé de l'étrangler avant leur départ en vacances.

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif lorsque cela touche aux sentiments. Il est assez…réservé.

-J'ai toujours trouvé adorable la timidité chez les garçons. Ton père était très timide au début de notre relation.

-Olivia !

Les joues de son père se colorèrent et il échangea un regard tendre avec sa femme. Hermione avait toujours admiré la relation fusionnelle de ses parents et pensa qu'elle était aux parfaits antipodes de celle qu'elle avait avec Malefoy. Elle avait d'ailleurs manqué d'exploser de rire lorsque sa mère avait qualifié Malefoy de timide.

Un haut le cœur la prit soudainement. Hermione se doutait de ce qui se passait. Elle avait maintenant des crampes à l'estomac. La nausée qui la tenait devint trop forte et elle eut juste le temps de se lever avant de vomir le pauvre contenu de son estomac.

-Hermione !

Elle sourit pour rassurer ses parents.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien…

-C'est assez évident. Viens t'allonger sur le canapé, ma chérie.

La jeune fille se laissa conduire et tomba de manière peu élégante sur les coussins. Elle entendit à peine les questions que lui posèrent ses parents. La douleur avait pris une amplitude inédite qui lui arracha un cri. Elle s'attrapa la tête dans les mains et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Elle voulait que ça cesse, et, comme souvent lorsque la douleur devenait trop forte, l'inconscience répondit à son vœu.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

-Calmez-vous Madame !

-Me calmer ? Alors que ma fille se trouve dans cet état !

Les voix qu'elle entendait ressemblaient à des hurlements pour ses oreilles sensibles. Elle cligna des yeux et sentit qu'on lui serrait aussitôt la main. Le visage au-dessus d'elle d'abord flou prit forme et elle reconnut son père. Il était penché sur elle, ses yeux noisette plissés d'inquiétude.

-Ca va ma chérie ?

Hermione lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle sentit qu'on lui frôlait la hanche et eut un violent mouvement de recul quand elle vit qui lui tenait compagnie. Le lit à sa gauche était collé au sien et accueillait un Drago Malefoy profondément endormi. Ils avaient collé leur lit et leur avait donné la même couverture. Ils dormaient ensemble. Pourquoi dormaient-ils ensemble ?

Perturbée, elle se concentra surs le débat qui continuait à faire rage. Elle reconnut sa mère qui se prenait la tête avec une femme vêtue d'une robe verte sur laquelle était brodée une baguette et un os croisés. L'emblème de Saint Mangouste.

-Permanent ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que ce sortilège avait été résolu ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un sortilège, _moldu_.

Le ton de Malefoy senior était glacial mais il n'impressionna pas la mère d'Hermione qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard peu amène.

-Je vous laisse vous occuper de ce genre de détail, _sorcier_. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est comment améliorer la situation de ma fille.

-Ils sembleraient que Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy subissent les effets du lien de manière exceptionnellement intense. Ils dépendent souvent de la nature du lien qui unissait le couple, mais ils sont rarement aussi conséquents. La raison est par contre assez simple à comprendre. Le lien magique essaie de les réunir. Dans les premiers mois, les époux sont rarement séparés. Je pense qu'il va falloir organiser les vacances de ces jeunes gens de manière à ce qu'ils les passent ensemble.

Chaque parent alla de ses revendications, prenant à parti Rogue ou McGonagall. C'est ainsi que Hermione se rendit compte que leur directeur de maison était présent, seuls Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh manquaient à l'appel. Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce avec la guérisseuse.

Un profond soupir raisonna dans le silence de la pièce. Ce n'était pas celui d'Hermione. La jeune fille fixait le plafond et refusait de se tourner vers Malefoy, beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Aucun ne prit la parole. La colère et la peur laissèrent place à la lassitude, les émotions de l'un étant pour une fois le parfait écho de celles de l'autre.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que leurs parents reviennent dans la chambre. Seuls Madame Malefoy et son père avaient l'air paisible. Chacun alla au lit de son enfant pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Le médecin s'est montré très clair. Tu ne peux pas rester loin de ton _époux_ pour l'instant.

Le ton était accusateur et Hermione comprit qu'elle devrait des explications à ses parents.

-Avec la famille Malefoy, nous avons convenu que vous passerait la semaine du 21 chez eux et celle du 28 chez nous.

Un frisson de peur parcourut tout le corps de la jeune fille. La panique menaça de la submerger. Aller au manoir Malefoy pour une semaine. Elle allait mourir. Cette pensée s'ancra en elle avec une violence qui lui donna le vertige. Elle sentit une pression sur son bras et une vague de sollicitude l'envahir.

Hermione entendait en parallèle Madame Malefoy expliquer la même chose à son fils. Aucune plainte n'émanait du jeune homme ce qui était tout aussi déstabilisant que ce soudain réconfort qu'il venait de lui apporter.

Après d'autres examens, elle put rentrer chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas avec ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, elle n'avait donc pas pu lui parler. Est-elle au courant de la situation ? Le professeur Dumbledore saurait quoi faire. Devait-elle lui envoyer un hibou ?

Ses parents essayaient de combler le silence mais Hermione les savait perturbés. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à encaisser que leur fille unique était mariée.

-Tout est prêt ?

Sa mère vérifia plusieurs fois que la jeune fille n'avait rien oublié et la serra fort dans ses bras. Puis, ce fut au tour de son père. Ils la regardaient les yeux humides.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Hermione comprit immédiatement de qui ils parlaient et cela lui brisa le cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

Ils lui sourirent, encore indécis. Elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir mais ne pouvait pas leur mentir complétement.

Soudain un POP ! retentit et Dobby apparut.

-Dobby est très heureux de revoir Madame Hermione Granger ! Dobby est aussi très honoré de rencontrer les parents de Madame Hermione.

L'elfe fit une légère courbette à l'adresse de ses parents qui lui répondirent par un sourire hésitant. Ils regardaient avec incrédulité la petite créature qui venait d'apparaitre soudainement devant eux.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Dobby, un très bon ami ! Dobby, je te présente mes parents.

Elle le regarda sévèrement.

-Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de m'appeler simplement Hermione.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'abaissèrent.

-Oh, Dobby ne peut pas faire ça. Mais Dobby est très fier d'être l'ami de Madame Hermione et de l'accompagner au manoir Malefoy ! Dobby connait bien les lieux et empêchera quiconque de faire du mal à Madame Hermione !

-Tu viens avec moi ? , s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui ! C'est Monsieur le directeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

Hermione était ravie de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans le repère des vipères mais elle s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas être bien accueilli chez ses anciens maitres.

Elle salua une dernière fois ses parents et s'approcha de l'elfe avec ses bagages. D'un claquement de doigt, ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant un grand portail noir, finement ouvragé. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'avancer, son compagnon d'infortune la retint par la manche.

-Dobby ne pourra pas vous suivre partout mais il répondra présent au moindre appel ! Le professeur Dumbledore a donné ce médaillon à Dobby pour Madame Hermione. Si Madame Hermione est en danger, elle doit l'activer et il l'emmènera en lieu sûr.

Il lui tendit une chaine en or à laquelle était accrochée une magnifique chimère. Elle avait la queue d'un serpent et le reste de son corps était celui d'un lion, à l'exception de ses griffes qui étaient des serres acérées. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs différentes l'un rouge rubis, l'autre vert émeraude. Hermione fut marqué par toute la symbolique qui entourait la chimère et la contempla quelques instants avant de se décider à avancer.

Elle longea un chemin rectiligne encadré par des buissons parfaitement taillés. La résidence était imposante mais ne correspondait pas à ce qu'on lui avait dit du manoir. Elle entra et découvrit un grand hall décoré avec luxe. Un lustre brillant de milles lumières trônait au centre de la pièce. Hermione se demanda s'il n'y avait des fées à l'intérieur.

Un elfe apparut et les guida vers un salon au mur vert foncé. Les meubles étaient faits dans un métal gris anthracite et la décoration était tout aussi luxueuse que dans le hall d'entrée.

Monsieur et Madame Malefoy l'attendaient avec une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas voir ici. Malefoy junior n'était pas là. Elle les salua et attendit.

-Miss Granger, la salua Maugrey Faul'œil.

-Prof… Auror Maugrey, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Au vu des circonstances actuelles et de votre cas particulier, le ministère a pensé important de vous assurer une protection. Cette résidence a été choisie pour vous accueillir ainsi que la famille Malefoy durant cette semaine.

-Le terme de surveillance me semble plus approprié, siffla Lord Malefoy.

Il était extrêmement mécontent. A l'inverse, Faul'œil avait l'air ravi.

-Nous nous assurerons d'être discrets, répliqua-t-il de son affreux sourire.

-Il s'agit d'une ancienne résidence de la famille Malefoy offerte au ministère en gage de soutien, les coupa Madame Malefoy.

-Offerte, répéta Faul'œil d'un ton peu convaincu.

Elle ne lui accorda aucun regard.

-Mon mari ne va pas pouvoir être très présent, je serai donc en charge de vous durant votre séjour.

Cette femme semblait hermétique à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle appela un elfe pour la conduire à sa chambre. Aucune attention ne fut portée à Dobby, comme si il était inexistant.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione était en train de lire un livre qu'elle avait apporté. Sa chambre était toute aussi luxueuse que les autres pièces de la résidence mais elle la trouvait trop impersonnelle, elle manquait d'âme. Dobby s'était éclipsé, et pour combler cette solitude qui la rendait nerveuse, elle s'était mise à lire. Non pas qu'elle ait réellement besoin de ce genre de prétexte pour lire.

Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle bondit lorsqu'un elfe lui apparut pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de diner. Elle tenta de lui extorquer son nom mais il semblait la redouter et évitait son regard.

Elle suivit l'elfe jusqu'à la salle à manger et se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais le chemin de sa chambre seule.

Madame Malefoy était assis en bout de table. Malefoy était à sa droite et un couvert était dressé à sa gauche. Elle qui espérait qu'ils mangeraient à chaque extrémité de la table.

Elle s'installa et Madame Malefoy agita sa baguette et reproduisit la même scène que Malefoy lui avait offerte le premier soir de leur cohabitation. Elle regarda la scène avec la même fascination. Lorsque ce fut terminé, ils burent leur verre et purent commencer le repas.

-C'était magnifique.

La maitresse de maison planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux de la jeune fille.

-Vous n'avez pas semblé surprise.

-Malefoy m'en a déjà fait la démonstration à Poudlard.

La Lady tiqua en entendant l'appellation cavalière puis marqua une légère surprise. Elle observa son fils qui ne semblait pas décidé à croiser son regard. Elle se recentra sur Hermione.

-D'après mon fils, votre parcours scolaire est exemplaire.

Hermione n'était pas sûre que Malefoy ait employé ces termes mais elle apprécia l'effort. Elle était quasi certaine que Madame Malefoy ne l'appréciait mais elle semblait décidée à passer outre son ressentiment pour l'instant.

Elles parlèrent de divers sujets et Hermione impressionna Narcissa par sa connaissance. Elle n'en montra rien mais cette fille de moldus avait une connaissance de la magie très étendue. Elle comprenait mieux l'obsession de son fils pour la jeune fille. Il lui en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises et maintenant qu'elle la rencontrait, elle voyait ce qui avait retenu l'attention de son enfant. Ce n'était pas seulement son statut d'amie de l'élu. Elle eut soudain peur pour sa famille. Cette jeune femme pourrait bien fragiliser un équilibre déjà bien entaché.

-Raccompagne là à sa chambre, Drago.

-Bien, mère.

Malefoy se montrait étrangement docile. De manière générale, elle le trouvait beaucoup plus tendu qu'à Poudlard. Il avait l'air sur ses gardes. Peut-être était-ce sa présence ?

Il la mena jusqu'à sa porte et l'y abandonna avant de se diriger vers la porte en face de la sienne. Il dût sentir son étonnement.

-C'est ma chambre Granger.

Elle dormait en face de la chambre du serpentard ? Cela ne la changerait pas trop de Poudlard. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et rentra dans sa chambre.

Elle en fit de même.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Elle était perdue. Elle avait laissé des morceaux de parchemin pour retrouver son chemin mais ils avaient disparu. Elle soupçonnait les elfes de cette maison d'être trop consciencieux dans leur travail ménager. Elle aurait pu appeler Dobby mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Elle se retrouva donc à errer dans les nombreux couloirs de la résidence en quête d'une personne pour l'orienter. Elle arriva devant des portes magnifiquement ouvragées. Elles étaient immenses, taillées dans un bois noble. Elles étaient encadrées par une splendide plante grimpante d'où poussaient de belles fleurs turquoise qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Elle s'approcha et les portes s'ouvrirent sur la plus belle serre qui lui était donnée de voir. Des plantes aux milles couleurs y poussaient. Certaines luisaient faiblement et Hermione se dit que le spectacle devait être incroyable la nuit. Une roseraie se trouvait au centre et la jeune fille vit que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait ici. Le serpentard ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Toujours en train de fouiner partout, Granger.

Il l'avait remarqué finalement. Il ne lui dit pas de partir. Hermione choisit de prendre ça pour une invitation à rester et s'assit sur le banc en face de lui. Les picotements qui la parcouraient s'affaiblirent. Plus ils étaient prêts de l'autre, plus les symptômes devenaient faibles. Hermione se rappela de Saint Mangouste et de l'allégresse qui l'avait prise quand leur peau était entrée en contact. Elle veilla cependant à rester à une distance raisonnable. Elle n'oubliait pas.

-Yule est ce soir.

Malefoy parla tout en fixant les fleurs.

-La fête du Solstice d'Hiver ?

Il acquiesça. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi serein. Ses traits étaient plus doux. L'endroit semblait l'apaiser d'une façon inexplicable.

-J'ai hâte d'y être ! , se réjouit-elle, ce doit être un moment unique.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille attira l'attention du jeune homme.

-Ça l'est.

-Qui sera présent ?

Son ton était hésitant, elle redoutait la réponse. Le visage de Malefoy prit un pli amer.

-Juste nous trois. Ma mère, toi et moi. Cette année, mon père et ses amis ont d'autres projets.

Sa voix s'était faite mordante. Elle voulut revenir à un sujet moins glissant.

-Tu disais qu'il s'agissait de célébrer la renaissance du Soleil, la vie ?

Il accepta la diversion.

-Oui. La nuit s'illumine. Un immense feu est allumé et attire les esprits de la lumière.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé que les sang-purs se prêtent à une tradition si…lumineuse.

-C'est également une période où de nombreuses vies sont conçues.

Hermione rougit au sous-entendu.

-Je suppose que tu as été conçu durant cette fameuse nuit, le provoqua-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

-En effet, je suis un enfant de Yule.

Il en était visiblement très fier. Pour une fois, cette fierté semblait marquée par une joie infantile attendrissante et non pas par son arrogance habituelle.

-Je suis très honorée de me trouver en présence d'un enfant de Yule.

Etrangement, Malefoy ne prit pas mal la provocation et répliqua avec une arrogance presque espiègle.

-Tu peux.

Hermione ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais Malefoy la conduisait maintenant à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille était à deux doigts de tout lui pardonner. Peut-être pas à ce point mais elle était très heureuse.

La bibliothèque était immense. Elle prenait tous les murs, si bien que l'on n'en voyait pas la couleur. Des escaliers en colimaçon enchantés bougeaient entre les différentes étagères. Hermione était au paradis.

-La branche de magie noire est ici, la provoqua Malefoy.

Loin de se laisser démonter, elle s'en approcha avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

-Envie de pervertir son âme ?

-L'ignorance est mère de tous les maux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton docte.

Il ne répondit pas mais la sonda du regard. Il était complètement déstabilisé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Sa soif de connaissance le dépassait. Elle écartait tous les tabous moralistes. Or, si Malefoy avait toujours été persuadé d'une chose, c'était que Granger était la reine des bienpensants.

Beaucoup trop de certitudes s'effondraient autour de lui. Il était perdu et en colère. Très en colère. Il repensa à l'incident avant leur départ en vacances et ressentit une légère culpabilité. Il n'aurait jamais pu se comporter comme elle si elle lui avait fait la même chose.

Hermione était très gênée par le regard fixe de Malefoy mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle attrapa un livre au hasard et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil. Elle se souvenait encore de ses mains autour de son cou. Elle avait entendu quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée entendre et elle pensait avoir cerné le sujet principal. Voldemort. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à comprendre à quel point Malefoy était impliqué. Le jeune homme leur était toujours apparu comme le grand méchant avec Harry et Ron, et même si elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, elle soupçonnait que l'histoire soit plus complexe. Elle restait tout de même vigilante. Même si le lien la protégeait, elle ne laisserait pas la chose se reproduire.

Elle l'entendit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil prêt du sien et essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture : Les potions les plus meurtrières de l'histoire. Charmant.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Malefoy ne lui avait pas menti. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un instant aussi magique. D'ailleurs, le mot magique prenait tous ses sens. Elle n'avait jamais vu une magie aussi belle. Un feu immense illuminait le jardin. Des formes naissaient des flammes, s'enlaçaient et dansaient dans un rythme inconnu. Des silhouettes lumineuses venaient de toute part, attirées par cette lumière hypnotisante. Elle sentait son être bouillir d'une énergie nouvelle. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui lui fit un sourire à couper le souffle. Elle lui en offrit un tout aussi éblouissant et éclata de rire. Ils partageaient leur euphorie, sentaient leur magie se chercher, se reconnaitre.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione s'était réveillée le lendemain avec l'impression de s'être shootée toute la nuit. L'esprit cotonneux, elle émergea très difficilement.

Personne n'était venu la chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Un elfe lui apporta dans sa chambre. Il la surveilla tout le long et elle se sentit très mal à l'aise de manger face à un regard aussi inquisiteur.

Elle décida de retourner à la bibliothèque et, ne voulant pas se faire piéger à nouveau par ces immenses couloirs, demanda à Dobby de l'accompagner. Elle y trouva Malefoy qui semblait s'attendre à sa venue. Les yeux du jeune homme se fixèrent sur son ancien elfe de maison et ses yeux se voilèrent. Hermione se prépara à défendre son ami mais le serpentard ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit la lecture qu'il avait interrompue.

La semaine continua ainsi. Elle ne mangeait avec les Malefoy que pour le déjeuner et le dîner et était libre de prendre son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre sous la surveillance étroite d'un elfe de maison. Elle ne croisa aucun Auror et passa son temps dans la bibliothèque. Avec Malefoy. Ils avaient tous les deux consciences que leur proximité améliorait leur état. Aussi, un petit rituel se mit en place. Ils se saluaient, s'asseyaient ensemble dans un coin de la bibliothèque et lisaient un livre. Parfois, ils échangeaient sur son contenu, d'autres fois ils laissaient échapper des commentaires désobligeants mais jamais cela ne dégénéra.

Hermione était en train de lire un livre sur la magie de l'esprit quand elle se décida à poser une question qui la tracassait depuis un moment.

-Depuis quand pratiques-tu l'occlumancie ?

Malefoy leva lentement les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Qui te dit que je pratique l'occlumancie ? Aurais-tu tenté de pénétrer illégalement mon esprit ?

Elle ignora la provocation et se contenta d'attendre une réponse. Le jeune homme finit par céder en soupirant.

-Si je m'étais mis à une telle pratique, je pense que j'aurais commencé vers mes 15 ans.

-Ca fait donc moins d'un an que tu pratiques l'occlumancie !

-_Si_ je la pratiquais.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais entra dans le jeu.

-L'exercice me semble extrêmement complexe.

-Tout dépend de la personne.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La personnalité de l'individu joue énormément. Une personne trop prompte à l'emportement aura des difficultés à maitriser l'occlumancie. C'est un art qui nécessite subtilité et un brin de manipulation.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

-Les serpentard doivent être des maitres en la matière.

-Pas nécessairement. Cela t'a peut-être échappé mais Serpentard ne compte pas que des prodiges.

Hermione pensa immédiatement à Crabbe et Goyle. Elle ne les voyait pas du tout maitriser cette discipline.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu critiquerais ta propre maison.

Il haussa des épaules.

-Chaque famille à ses rebuts.

-Quelle délicate manière de présenter les choses.

-Je pensais que les gryffondors appréciaient la franchise.

-La frontière entre franchise et méchanceté est très mince.

Le regard de Malefoy se voila à cette remarque.

-Comment définis-tu ce qui est mal de ce qui est bien Granger ?

La question déstabilisa la jeune fille. Comment en était-elle arrivée à philosopher du bien et du mal avec Malefoy ?

-Qui détermine ce qui est bien et mal ? Pourquoi aurait-il plus raison qu'un autre ?

Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

-Tout n'est que question de point de vue.

Il ne lui parla plus jusqu'au diner.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Le dernier jour chez les Malefoy était enfin arrivé. Ils devaient partir demain chez les parents d'Hermione, mais avant cela, Madame Malefoy avait voulu organiser une soirée. Bon nombre de serpentards risquait d'être présent pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille. La maitresse de maison lui avait proposé d'inviter ses amis à sa grande surprise. Elle lui fut reconnaissante mais se méfia et déclina l'offre. Elle ne voulait pas les amener dans un endroit aussi risqué.

Lorsqu'elle alla se préparer, elle eut la surprise de trouver une boite sur son lit. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur une magnifique robe mousseline de soie blanche, taillée dans un style grec. Elle la mit avec une certaine angoisse. Elle n'avait jamais porté ce genre de tenue. La robe était resserrée au niveau de la taille par une ceinture dorée. Hermione suspectait la ceinture d'être tressée de fils d'or. On ne faisait pas les choses à moitié chez les Malefoy. Son décolleté était mis en valeur par la forme cache cœur de la robe et une cape de soie blanche finissait la tenue.

Un elfe de maison vint la coiffer. Il lui releva les cheveux et lui mit un bijou de tête assorti de feuilles dorées. Elle refusa qu'il la maquille et s'en chargea elle-même.

La jeune femme qu'Hermione vit dans le miroir la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle lui était totalement inconnue.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte et alla ouvrir. Elle découvrit un Malefoy à couper le souffle. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier gris anthracite, dont les manches étaient brodées de fils argentés. Elle était ouverte sur un pantalon de la même couleur qui épousait parfaitement ses jambes et une chemise blanche cintrée, sur mesure.

Malefoy n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il était bouleversé par la beauté de la jeune femme. Il se rappela du bal de noël organisé à Poudlard lors de leur quatrième année. Il avait pour la première fois vu la femme qui se cachait derrière la gryffondor, mais il avait enterré ce sentiment très profondément dans son esprit. Le rappel fut violent. La jeune femme lui faisait un terrible effet et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela était dû au lien ou à lui-même.

Ils émergèrent de la contemplation de l'autre et Malefoy attrapa maladroitement le bras de la jeune fille. Par réflexe, Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. Un frisson les parcourut au contact de leur peau. Elle retira aussitôt sa main. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux.

Un majordome annonça leur entrée. Pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Elle y lut intérêt, moquerie, mépris et dégout. Pour autant, elle refusa de se montrer toucher par ces attentions. Elle leva le menton et regarda droit dans les yeux toute personne qui rencontrait son regard. Elle sentit une pression sur son bras et se tourna vers Malefoy. Ce dernier ne la regardait pas. Elle se demanda si elle l'avait rêvé.

Il les conduisit vers le buffet et lui retira son bras pour saisir deux coupes de champagne. Il en tendit une à Hermione.

-Ma chère épouse, j'espère que vous appréciez l'attention dont vous faites l'objet.

-Mon cher époux, je ne me suis jamais sentie autant à ma place qu'ici.

Un puissant éclat de rire couvrit la réponse de Malefoy et Zabini apparut à gauche de Drago.

-Je suis ravi de voir que ce manoir flippant n'a pas eu raison de ton humour Granger.

La bonne humeur de Zabini tranchait avec l'humeur mesurée des autres convives. Elle fit un bien fou à Hermione. Parkinson arriva quelques secondes après, gâchant son moment d'allégresse. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, se contentant d'un regard noir et prit Malefoy à part pour lui parler. Elle semblait faire de son mieux pour montrer à Hermione qu'elle était de trop.

Heureusement, Zabini resta auprès d'elle et lui fit la conversation. Elle était agréablement surprise d'apprécier la compagnie du jeune homme. Elle ne se faisait pas de fausses illusions et ne lui accordait pas sa confiance mais il eut le mérite de la divertir. Elle lui avoua être une grande admiratrice de sa mère qu'elle considérait être une sorcière forte et indépendante. L'aveu sembla lui faire plaisir et il la gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.

-J'espère ne pas interrompre un moment important mais je dois ouvrir la danse avec ma partenaire, Zabini.

L'humeur du blond était devenue orageuse. Il lança un regard glacial au jeune noir et attrapa la main de la jeune fille. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Un violent frisson les parcourait. Il en fit abstraction et la mena sur la piste de danse.

Hermione espéra qu'elle ne ferait pas de faux pas. Et si elle lui marchait sur les pieds ? Ou trébuchait ? Il n'était pas question de s'humilier devant ce groupe de racistes misogynes.

Malefoy la prit par la taille et attrapa sa main. La musique commença. L'orchestre jouait divinement bien. Hermione se sentit envahie par la mélodie. Les mouvements venaient d'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient en symbiose. Ils bougeaient en fonction de l'autre, avec l'autre. Le frisson qui les tenait s'était transformé en une douce chaleur, parcourant leur corps.

Ils étaient trop pris par l'instant pour se rendre compte de l'effet qu'ils provoquaient sur les invités. Personne ne les avait rejoints sur la piste. Ils étaient tous occupés à dévisager cette paire. Une paire parfaite. Parfaitement dérangeante.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione était témoin d'un évènement historique. Deux univers entraient en contact et le résultat promettait d'être édifiant. Malefoy était tendu à l'extrême et observait tout ce qui composait le salon avec méfiance. Ses parents étaient allés faire des courses et elle était chargée de faire visiter la maison à Malefoy. La jeune fille se doutait qu'ils avaient sûrement voulu laisser au jeune homme le temps de se repérer dans cet endroit inconnu sans que des étrangers se rajoutent. Elle ne les en aima que plus.

Il se trouvait devant un tableau et le fixait avec insistance.

-Pourquoi le tableau ne bouge pas ?

La question la fit sourire.

-Dans le monde moldu, les photos et les tableaux ne bougent pas.

Le jeune prit un air supérieur.

-Quel monde insipide.

La jeune fille continua de sourire, s'attendant à une telle réaction, et prit la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

Le serpentard fit un bond en entendant la voix du présentateur et regarda l'écran comme si le sinistros se trouvait devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sorcellerie ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la sorcellerie. C'est une télévision complétement moldu.

-Une télision ? Elle est très semblable à nos tableaux.

-A la différence que les personnes que tu vois sont toujours en vie.

Malefoy s'approcha de l'écran mais resta à une distance raisonnable.

-Cet homme est vivant ?

Il le fixa avec intensité.

-La legilimancie ne te servira à rien.

Elle crut voir ses oreilles prendre une légère teinte rouge alors qu'il se redressait l'air indifférent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Comment fonctionne cette tévision ?

-Té-**lé**-vision, le reprit-elle, pour faire simple, c'est un procédé qui enregistre l'image et le son qu'on transfert sur l'écran de toute les télévisions.

-Sans magie ?

-Sans magie. Seulement grâce à la technologie moldu.

Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à la croire.

-Hum

Il ne dit rien mais elle vit une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux. Il se retourna brusquement et continua la visite d'une démarche princière. On aurait dit que les lieux lui appartenaient. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il valait mieux rattraper le petit prince avant qu'il ne mette le feu à sa maison. Elle le retrouva dans la cuisine.

-C'est une cuisine moldu ?

Elle acquiesçât et il parut fier d'avoir compris seul.

-Où sont vos elfes ?

-Les elfes de maison n'existent que dans le monde sorcier. Dans le monde moldu, la plupart des pays, dont l'Angleterre, ont interdit l'esclavage.

Son ton s'était fait accusateur mais cela ne l'atteint pas. Il la regardait au contraire comme si elle lui disait une énormité.

-Vous cuisinez vous-même ?

-Oui.

-Ta famille est une sorte de…famille Weasley ?

Elle comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait mais plutôt que de l'énerver la comparaison très maladroite l'amusa.

-On ne peut pas vraiment faire de parallèle entre nous, nos situations sont différentes.

-Hum.

Le téléphone sonna et Malefoy sortit sa baguette. Elle lâcha un cri et lui saisit le bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu veux être renvoyé de Poudlard ?

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rester gentiment assis quand on me menace.

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment un exemple de courage.

-Je m'adapte à la situation.

Hermione retint un rire moqueur.

-C'est juste le téléphone qui vient de sonner.

-Encore un télémachin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le téléphone avait arrêté de sonner. Elle le saisit et lui montra.

-Ça permet de communiquer avec d'autres personnes. Peu importe où elles se trouvent, si elles ont elle-aussi un téléphone, tu peux les joindre avec. Comme une sorte de…miroir à double sens, mais tu dois taper le numéro du téléphone que tu veux appeler et tu ne vois pas la personne.

-Taper ? Les moldus sont des brutes.

Elle faillit éclater de rire.

-Pas dans ce sens-là. Je te parle de toucher.

Il fixa l'appareil avec curiosité.

-Et il fonctionne sans magie ?

-Sans magie, affirma la jeune fille, tout sourire.

-Cela semble être une chose assez…pratique.

Le mot lui écorchait la bouche.

-Vous ne communiquez pas par hibou ?

-Non mais nous avons un moyen similaire pour l'envoie des lettres. Des personnes sont chargées de les transmettre.

L'air arrogant du blond revint.

-Vous ne passer pas par des hiboux ? Vous devez transmettre vous-même vos lettres ? Quelle perte de temps !

Ils continuèrent la visite. Hermione présentait certains objets inconnus à Malefoy qu'il s'amusait à critiquer.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'ami qui serait la chambre du jeune homme pour la semaine. C'était la seule avec celle d'Hermione ce qui faisait que l'étage leur était entièrement consacré. Pour leur laisser de l'intimité lui avait dit sa mère. Si elle savait.

-Je te laisse t'installer dans ta chambre.

Il fit deux pas à l'intérieur et jeta un regard circulaire.

-Elle est petite.

Mais quel enfant gâté !

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

La scène aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été si gênée. Ses parents essayaient de mettre leur invité à l'aise mais l'effet obtenu était l'opposé. Chaque fois, qu'ils lui posaient des questions sur ses parents, le jeune homme se braquait. Elle sentait son malaise. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se montre exécrable mais elle s'était trompée. Il était très silencieux et se montrait calme voire respectueux.

-Hermione nous a dit que tu étais peu familier de notre monde. De ce que j'ai compris le sport que vous pratiquez est le quidditch. Ici, le panel sportif est beaucoup plus large. As-tu déjà entendu parler du baseball, Drago ? C'est un sport fantastique !

Son père était un vrai moulin à paroles, ce qui avait l'avantage d'éviter les blancs embarrassants en plein repas, mais empêchait les autres de s'exprimer. Pour l'heure, Malefoy n'en semblait pas mécontent.

Ils les laissèrent finir la soirée tranquillement. Les deux élèves de Poudlard retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre sans se consulter. Hermione se sentait paisible. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lire sereinement dans sa chambre.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Il était perdu. Le monde moldu le révulsait. Il voulait retourner dans le monde des sorciers. Il ne comprenait pas leur technologie. Il ne les comprenait pas.

Les parents de la jeune fille l'avaient accepté avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas sorciers. On avait toujours dit à Drago que les moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs jaloux de la supériorité des sorciers. Mais Drago n'avait senti aucune hostilité à son égard. Ils avaient même paru fiers de leur fille. Tout l'inverse de ses parents. Ils semblaient s'aimer. Tout l'inverse de ses parents.

Il était perdu et il détestait ça.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison. Elle avait proposé à Malefoy de lui montrer un match de Baseball et elle fut surprise lorsqu'il accepta.

Ils étaient installés sur le canapé, à l'opposé de l'autre, et regardaient l'écran. Malefoy semblait à la fois fasciné par le sport qu'il découvrait et par le support qui le diffusait. Il ne le reconnaitrait jamais mais elle savait ce qu'il ressentait.

Hermione lui annonça l'équipe qu'elle soutenait, il choisit donc de soutenir l'équipe adverse. Elle le sentit se prendre au jeu et il poussa un soupir de contentement à la fin du match. Son équipe avait gagné.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu souris bêtement Granger ?

-Le baseball est à ton goût apparemment.

-Un sport primitif…acceptable.

Dire simplement du bien de quelque chose qui provenait du monde moldu était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle était cependant surprise de le voir y montrer un quelconque intérêt.

Le jeune homme regardait toujours la télévision. Des publicités étaient en train de passer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas choisir ce qui passe à la télévion ?

-Si. Avec ceci, fit la jeune fille en agitant la télécommande.

-Comment ça fonctionne ?

-Chaque chiffre correspond à une chaine qui diffuse un programme différent.

Le serpentard ne parut pas tout comprendre. Il lui tendit la main. Elle leva un sourcil.

-Donne.

-Waouf !

Malefoy ne fut pas réceptif à la référence et agita la main.

-Je ressens ce que tu ressens, comme ta nouvelle passion pour une primitivité moldu, mais ça ne suffit pas à comprendre tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête Malefoy. Essaie de t'adresser à moi avec une phrase complète.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, et Malefoy choisit de partir.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Un cri l'arracha de son sommeil. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse alors qu'elle essayait de se reconnecter à la réalité. Un autre cri retentit. Il émanait d'une voix déformée par la peur. Un silence s'installa. Plus terrifiant que les cris. Elle se sentit submergée par l'émotion. Ses poils se hérissaient de frayeur. Elle sursauta lorsque des gémissements raisonnèrent. Elle savait, elle sentait d'où ils venaient.

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps. S'armant de courage, elle enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la source de ses sons effrayants. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation devant la porte. Les sons étaient plus forts, plus angoissants. Elle l'appela doucement mais, sans surprise, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et se retrouva face à un spectacle déchirant.

Elle avait déjà vu Harry faire des cauchemars et avait toujours été choqué par leurs violences. Son corps se couvrait de sueur, son visage se crispait de douleur et son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être habité par de tels démons. Pourtant, la souffrance de Malefoy en était l'exact reflet. Ses poings agrippaient les draps, qui étaient complétement défaits. Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée, il laissait échapper des gémissements pitoyables. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra face à un tel spectacle. Quel que soit le rêve du jeune homme, il devait être terrible. Les seules fois où Hermione avait vu une réaction aussi extrême chez Harry concernaient Voldemort. Elle se demandait s'il n'en valait pas de même pour le serpentard.

Elle murmura son nom, en s'approchant doucement du lit, mais il était inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Elle continua de l'appeler, veillant à s'exprimer avec calme et douceur. Lorsqu'elle atteint le lit, elle s'arrêta, fixant impuissante la silhouette torturée du serpentard. Ne sachant que faire, elle lui saisit une main.

De manière inattendue, les tremblements se calmèrent progressivement. Elle voulut retirer sa main mais une poigne de fer la retenait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle était emportée par une paire de bras dans le lit. Elle se retrouva le front collé au torse du serpentard, encerclée par une prise ferme.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais la tentative se solda par un échec. Malefoy semblait toujours endormi mais il la tenait avec une force surprenante. La situation était très inconfortable et tout son corps était crispé. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément son odeur.

Elle resta un moment éveillé, pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, elle finit par se détendre, bercé par la respiration du serpentard, et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand elle émergea, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit puis s'en rappela la raison. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, inquiète de croiser le regard du serpentard. Il n'était plus là.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Le lendemain, la même chose se produisit. Hermione fut tentée de ne pas y aller, mais l'image de Malefoy torturé par ses fantômes l'amena à nouveau devant sa chambre. A nouveau, il la saisit et ils finirent par dormir ensemble. Et elle se réveilla seule.

Elle s'était demandée toute la journée si ces cauchemars duraient depuis longtemps et avait une hypothèse. Malefoy devait jeter des sorts de silence sur sa chambre depuis Poudlard pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas durant la nuit. Or, dans le monde moldu, il ne pouvait plus recourir à la magie.

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, elle fut réveillée par un cri. Il était si fort qu'elle se demanda comment ses parents, qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, pouvaient ne pas l'entendre. Aux cris s'ajoutait la peur qu'elle sentait émaner du serpentard. L'image de Malefoy rongé par ses cauchemars l'empêcha d'hésiter. Elle ne laisserait personne dormir ainsi alors qu'elle pouvait aider.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte mais sentit cette fois une résistance. Malefoy avait-il fermé magiquement la porte ? Cela paraissait peu probable. Il aurait en priorité jeté un sort de silence. De plus, elle entendait un raclement quand elle poussait la porte. Il devait avoir mis quelque chose pour bloquer la porte.

Elle pensa un instant le laisser se débrouiller et affronter les conséquences de ses actes, mais les cris et gémissements risquaient de l'empêcher de dormir. Elle voulait dormir. C'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle s'obstina plusieurs minutes. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour Malefoy. Elle réussit finalement à pousser suffisamment la porte pour pouvoir passer.

Malefoy était toujours dans le même état. Elle s'approcha, indécise. La rejetterait-il ? Visiblement le Malefoy inconscient n'avait pas les mêmes envies que le Malefoy conscient car il lui saisit la main comme les autres fois et la cala contre lui.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

La scène lui paraissait presque familière maintenant. Elle ouvrait lentement les yeux pour voir que Malefoy n'était pas en train de la fixer. Aujourd'hui, cependant, un détail changeait. Il ne la regardait pas mais lisait calmement un livre appuyé à la tête de lit. Il était resté ! Elle ferma les yeux le plus vite possible. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, puis se réfugier dans sa chambre et oublier cette histoire.

-Bien dormi ?

Changement de plan. Malefoy était doué du don de clairvoyance. Elle ne lui répondit pas. On ne savait jamais, il pouvait s'adresser à Pattenrond.

-Granger, tu es une très mauvaise comédienne. Personne ne respire aussi vite quand il dort.

Essayer de manipuler le prince des manipulateurs était compliqué.

Elle se releva pour sortir mais Malefoy la saisit avec la rapidité d'un serpent qui fond sur sa proie et la ramena sur le lit.

-On doit parler Granger et on va parler.

Elle était étendue sur le matelas et voyait Malefoy à l'envers. Elle voulut se redresser mais le jeune homme se saisit de ses poignets pour la maintenir et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Elle fut tentée de lui demander de quoi il parlait mais il ne semblait pas disposé à jouer aux devinettes.

-Parce que j'ai senti que tu allais mal.

-Le lien t'a poussé à agir ainsi.

La jeune fille acquiesçât.

-Tu es aussi mauvaise menteuse que comédienne.

Il la dévisagea intensément.

-Tu aurais pu ne pas venir. Tu n'es pas venue les autres fois. Quand bien même tu ressentais mes émotions, tu n'es jamais venue.

Hermione était dépassée par cet interrogatoire. Elle ne voulait pas y répondre mais Malefoy la tenait trop fermement.

-Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi ! La souffrance des autres ne m'indiffère pas, même celle du pire imbécile que je connaisse !

-Que connais-tu de la souffrance, Granger ? De la peur ? Tes parents t'ont trop aimé ? Tes amis t'ont trop protégé ? Tu n'as jamais connu la vraie souffrance, ni la vraie peur. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la solitude. Et tu penses aider les autres ?

Malefoy s'était mis à hurler. Il était hors de lui. Négligeant sa position, Hermione lui répondit sur le même ton.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi, Malefoy ? Tu crois aveuglément à tous les préjugés qu'on t'a vissé dans le crâne ! Tu ne cherches pas à envisager la situation d'un autre angle que le tien ! Oui, mes parents m'ont aimé et mes amis me soutiennent, mais leur amour ne suffit pas à tout combler ! J'étais seule quand je suis arrivée dans le monde des sorciers. J'étais seule les deux premiers mois de ma scolarité dans un monde inconnu. Je dois sans cesse faire des efforts pour qu'on reconnaisse mon travail plutôt que de s'étonner des résultats d'une pauvre née moldu. La guerre menace mon existence même et celle de mes parents mais je ne peux pas en parler avec eux. Parce qu'ils n'y comprendraient rien. Parce que je veux les protéger. J'ai peur, je souffre et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que depuis ces derniers mois.

-Jusqu'à quel point dois-je me justifier pour que tu reconnaisses que je t'ai aidé ?, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je suivenue, bien que tu puisses être méprisant, obtus et pathétiquement abruti de préjugés.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Malefoy ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, se contentant de la fixer. Son regard s'était obscurci. Un feu furieux animait leurs iris et ils se fixèrent ainsi une longue minute. L'instant d'après leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

Hermione crocheta sa main dans les cheveux de Malefoy et poussa sa tête vers la sienne. Le serpentard inversa sa potion et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux l'un face à l'autre. Ses mains avaient lâché les poignets de la jeune fille et parcourait ses cheveux. Il les tirait, mordait la peau de son cou et revenait dévorer sa bouche. Elle s'accrochait à ses épaules pour maintenir son équilibre. L'échange était violent. Elle sentait un goût de sang emplir son palet alors que leur baiser se faisait plus intense.

Elle tira sur ses mèches pour approfondir le baiser alors qu'il venait de se retirer pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Il descendit une main sous sa chemise et lui caressa le ventre. Il la remonta jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, palpant son sein à travers le sous-vêtement. Elle eut un accroc et une montée de désir lui donna le vertige. Elle lui donna un léger coup de rein sous l'effet du désir et se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre le matelas.

Il la surplombait de tout son long et la fixait de ses iris devenues noires d'envie. Il retira les boutons de son chemisier, mais trop impatient finit par lui arracher. Elle tira à son tour sur son haut et ils se retrouvèrent à demi-nus, complétement exposés au regard empli de désir de l'autre. Elle attrapa ses épaules, les griffant alors qu'il lui mordait la jugulaire.

-Hermione ! Ma chérie ! Drago ! Nous partons ! Pensez à fermer à clé derrière nous !

Une douche froide aurait été moins efficace. En une seconde, la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés éclata. Ils prirent conscience de la situation, de leur semi nudité et restèrent figés ainsi une demie-seconde.

Hermione se sentit rougir comme jamais elle n'avait rougi et se précipita hors de la chambre, abandonnant son chemisier déchiré. Ils ne devaient plus jamais se revoir.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Sa prière ne fut pas exhaussée très longtemps. Ils avaient mangé chacun de leur côté. Par acquis de conscience, Hermione avait vérifié si l'assiette préparée par sa mère pour Malefoy était vide, et elle l'était. Elle avait décidé de passer le reste de l'après-midi le plus éloigné possible du jeune homme et campait dans son salon. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à oublier ce qui s'était passée dans la matinée et fixait l'écran sans le regarder.

Puis Malefoy arriva. Comme si de rien n'était, il s'installa. Beaucoup plus proche que quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir son regard sans rougir ou mourir de honte.

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

Hermione sursauta et se concentra sur ce qui passait à la télévision. Il s'agissait d'une émission sur les pêcheurs norvégiens.

-C'est…intéressant.

Le serpentard émit un grognement peu convaincu. Ils regardèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-On ne peut pas changer de…chaume ?

-De chaine, le rectifia-t-elle par automatisme.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se décida finalement à le regarder, ne voulant pas perdre la face. Elle ne reconnut pas le regard avec lequel il la fixa mais elle reconnut son geste, le même que la dernière fois. Il lui tendait la main, attendant qu'elle lui donne la télécommande.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi, il va falloir demander. Je ne suis pas un de tes serviteurs.

-Bon à savoir.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, le murmure lui arracha des frissons.

-Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me confier cette technologie moldue ?

Le changement d'attitude la prit par surprise. Depuis quand Malefoy était-il aussi conciliant ? Elle ignora sa conscience qui lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin et lui donna la télécommande.

L'objet sembla l'amuser et il prit un malin plaisir à appuyer sur toutes les touches, obligeant Hermione à corriger ses mauvaises manipulations. Elle essaya de minimiser le contact mais ils se frôlèrent à chaque fois.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi.

-Pourquoi tes parents t-ont-ils appelé Hermione ? C'est un prénom peu courant pour un né moldu.

-Ils ont découvert le prénom dans la pièce de théâtre Le Conte d'hiver de Shakespeare et ils ont eu un coup de cœur.

Il resta pensif un moment.

\- Shakespeare était un sorcier.

-Vraiment ?! , s'exclama la jeune fille

-Bien sûr que non. Il aurait choisi de meilleurs prénoms pour les personnages féminins.

Hermione le dévisagea d'un air abasourdi. Malefoy venait-il de faire de l'humour ? A en croire, la lueur espiègle dans son regard, Hermione vivait un moment anthologique.

Elle redoutait le tournant que prenait leur relation. Jusqu'où l'histoire changerait-elle ?


	8. A la folie (1)

**Bonjour !**

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews : elchep, Sabina (très honorée) et Ps. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'avais quelques réticences à publier cette histoire et vos encouragements sont très motivants !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je t'haine : A la folie (1)**

Le retour à Poudlard avait un goût différent des autres fois. Hermione appréhendait la suite des évènements.

Malefoy n'avait plus eu de cauchemars après leur « dernière nuit ensemble », ou du moins elle n'avait plus ni entendu ses plaintes, ni ressenti sa peur. Leurs nuits étaient revenues à la normale. Les journées en revanche avaient profondément changé. Malefoy s'était montré toujours aussi sarcastique et provocateur mais le ton était différent. Il était moins agressif. Hermione avait été déstabilisée par un tel changement et se demandait si les choses continueraient ainsi à leur retour à Poudlard. Elle allait enfin le découvrir et elle espérait en son for intérieur que la réponse serait positive. Même si elle le trouvait toujours aussi agaçant et arrogant et qu'elle n'oubliait rien de son comportement, elle avait apprécié de passer ses derniers jours de vacances avec ce Malefoy. Le jeune homme s'était montré très cultivé. Ils avaient pu discuter d'un panel de sujets ensemble sans ennuyer l'autre. Il avait même réussi à la faire sourire à plusieurs reprises. Il avait la verve facile et si sa répartie lui sevrait souvent à faire mal, elle lui permettait aussi d'être amusant.

Ils avaient fait des tests à Saint mangouste avant leur retour à Poudlard et il semblait qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau s'éloigner de l'autre. Leur récent rapprochement avait satisfait le lien, pour l'instant. La guérisseuse leur avait cependant conseillé de ne pas s'éloigner trop longtemps l'un de l'autre. Ils continueraient donc à vivre dans leur aile du château.

Voulant savourer un peu de liberté, ils avaient décidé de passer le trajet en train avec leur groupe d'amis respectif. Ainsi, Hermione avait rejoint Ron et Harry dans une cabine et chacun résumait ses vacances. Harry lui parla de Scrimgeour et de son offre de travailler pour le ministère. Hermione en fut indignée. Elle en avait assez que l'on se serve de son meilleur comme d'un outil ! Il la remercia pour le cadeau de noël qu'elle lui avait offert et laissa entendre que Ron en avait reçu un unique en son genre. Il ne continua pas, mais éclata de rire sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

Quand elle commença à parler de ses vacances, elle vit Ron se tendre. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup communiqué mais elle les avait déjà avertis de la situation.

-Au final, tout s'est plutôt bien passé.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois allé au manoir des Malefoy, s'exclama Harry avec fureur.

-Du ministère, corrigea Hermione.

-Ne joue pas avec les détails ! C'était de l'inconscience pure ! Ils auraient pu te livrer à Voldemort – Ron tressaillit à l'entente du nom honnis – ce sont des mangemorts !

-Des Aurors étaient là pour assurer ma protection et j'avais Dobby avec moi ! Le seul mangemort confirmé a été absent toute la durée du séjour. Je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Et je vous ai déjà expliqué que je n'avais pas eu le choix !

Harry ne répondit pas mais contracta plus fort ses poings. Il avait été extrêmement inquiet quand il avait appris que sa meilleure amie était à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'elle devait vivre la situation encore plus mal qu'eux, mais il s'inquiétait. Il soupçonnait toujours Malefoy de préparer quelque chose. Le serpentard n'avait peut être pas voulu créer ce lien entre eux mais rien ne l'empêchait de l'exploiter. Il avait fait part de ses soupçons à Hermione et elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait prudente. Mais il sentait qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

Ron n'avait encore rien dit. Sa tête rouge parlait pour lui. Il était furieux.

-Si je chope Malefoy, je…

-Ne lui ferais rien ! Il est aussi une victime. Une victime arrogante et détestable mais une victime !

Le roux n'écouta pas ses arguments. Il avait été furieux d'apprendre que le serpentard avait passé toutes les vacances avec son Hermione. _Son_ ? Cette pensée le laissa confus.

-Ronron !

Une tornade blonde apparut et se jeta sur lui.

-Lavande…

-Tu as reçu mon cadeau ? Tu le portes ? Moi, j'ai toujours le tien sur moi, dit-elle en lui montrant l'écharpe autour de son cou.

Hermione entendit un bruit étrange et se tourna vers Harry. Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de s'étrangler de rire. Elle n'appréciait pas Brown (doux euphémisme), mais à cet instant, elle lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir brisé la tension qui s'était installée. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec eux.

Elle repensa la discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre Rogue et Malefoy. Elle ne leur en avait pas encore parlé alors qu'ils se racontaient tout. Cependant, elle ne les pensait pas prêts à avoir cette conversation sans effusion de sang. Elle voulait d'abord en parler avec le concerné. Il était temps de le confronter.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Elle ne trouvait pas le moment pour aborder le sujet avec lui. Il l'avait ignoré durant le repas et dans les couloirs. Fatiguée, elle décida de remettre la conversation à une prochaine fois et rejoint sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver le matin. Elle pensa à un bon bain chaud, à l'odeur du savon, et un besoin irrépressible la saisit. Le bain fut prêt le temps qu'elle pose ses affaires sur le meuble. Elle entra doucement dans l'immense baignoire et savoura la chaleur qui l'envahit.

Elle posa sa tête contre le rebord et ferma les yeux, laissant ses membres se détendre. Elle était tellement prise par le plaisir du moment qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les froissements des vêtements que l'on retire. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus les légères vaguelettes provoquées par l'entrée d'un corps dans la baignoire. Mais elle sentit un contact contre ses pieds. Elle poussa un hurlement et ramena ses jambes contre son corps. Ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement l'origine du contact et elle la découvrit. Malefoy, parfaitement détendu, s'était assis en face d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas sa position à cause de l'eau rendue trouble par le savon. Cependant, au vu de la taille de la baignoire, elle supposa qu'il devait avoir étendu ses longues jambes de manière à la toucher. Son visage était impassible mais elle s_entait_ qu'il était très fier de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. L'eau trouble masquait leur corps mais elle devenait irrationnelle et avait l'impression que Malefoy pouvait voir à travers. La situation amusait tellement le serpentard qu'il abandonna son air impassible au profit d'un petit rictus.

-Tu es nu !

-C'est préférable pour se laver.

-Je suis nue.

-C'est préférable.

Il ne continua pas mais son sourire se fit plus carnassier. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa au sous-entendu. Malefoy devenait beaucoup trop détendu à son goût.

-Peux-tu sortir de la salle de bain ? J'ai besoin de me sécher.

Il hausse un sourcil sans perdre son sourire.

-Envie de me voir nu Granger ?

Hermione était sûre d'avoir atteint le summum du rougissement. Aucun être vivant ne pouvait rougir plus qu'elle en ce moment. Il le remarqua et afficha une mine satisfaite qu'elle détestât.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse agir à sa guise et se moquait d'elle. Elle se posa la question essentielle qui précédait nécessairement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Etait-elle bien épilée ? La vie en communauté lui avait appris à toujours être à jour sur ce point-là.

Elle fixa Malefoy droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier la défiait du regard. Elle y répondit avec tout l'aplomb d'un gryffondor.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et se releva lentement. Les yeux du serpentard s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle se retourna tout aussi calmement pour enjamber la baignoire et attrapa sa serviette avec laquelle elle commença à se sécher.

Malefoy observait chacun des gestes de la jeune fille avec fascination. Son cran le stupéfiait. Elle qui était si rougissante de gêne quelques secondes plus tôt essuyait son corps nu devant lui avec une indifférence séduisante. Elle assumait son corps et cette assurance provocante la rendait extrêmement sensuelle aux yeux du serpentard. Il laissa son regard s'égarer sur les courbes de la jeune fille. Il apprécia la cambrure de ses reins, l'arrondi de ses fesses. Elle était de dos, mais il avait eu un aperçu de ses seins fermes. Il se rappelait la douceur de sa peau. Il ressentit ce désir maintenant familier monté en lui. Elle arrêta un instant ses gestes et il sut qu'elle l'avait aussi senti.

Elle enroula sa serviette autour d'elle et sortit, laissant un jeune homme seul et frustré.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Hermione était mitigée, à la fois fière d'avoir cloué le bec à Malefoy et très gênée. Elle était à la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches sur les horcruxes pour aider Harry, mais elle ne trouvait rien, même avec un accès à la réserve. C'en était désespérant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration pour Jedusor qui avait dû passer des milliers d'heures dans la bibliothèque pour trouver quelque chose dessus.

En raison de ses recherches infructueuses, son cerveau s'égarait sur d'autres sujets. Si elle était honnête, elle ne pensait qu'à une personne. Malefoy. Elle ne comprenait pas l'évolution de leur relation et jusqu'où elle était influencée par leur lien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle craignait d'obtenir des réponses.

Elle avait croisé Malefoy dans les couloirs et il l'avait ignoré. Son comportement de la veille et celui d'aujourd'hui étaient complétement différents ce qui la rendait assez confuse. Non pas qu'elle souhaite qu'ils deviennent amis ou qu'ils aillent ensemble en cours, mais la bipolarité du jeune homme avait de quoi déstabiliser.

Elle retrouva Harry et Ron. Ce dernier passait son temps à fuir sa petite amie. Le couple battait de l'aile et cela l'a réjoui moins qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ils se séparèrent après le diner et elle s'installa près de la cheminée, emmitouflée dans un plaid en patchwork.

Elle lisait tranquillement quand elle entendit le serpentard rentrer. Il était pâle, l'air hagard. Il ne lui accorda aucune attention et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle resta quelques instants, hésitante quant à la démarche à suivre. Leur relation s'était améliorée mais pas au point qu'ils s'inquiètent pour l'autre. L'image du jeune homme accablé par ses cauchemars s'imposa à elle. Harry avait raison sur un point. Malefoy cachait de sombres secrets. Mais elle se demandait s'il n'en était pas davantage la victime que le bourreau. Elle médita cette pensée un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant la porte du serpentard. Son corps avait tranché pour elle. Elle amorça plusieurs fois un mouvement pour s'annoncer mais se rétracta à chaque fois. Elle était certaine qu'il vivrait sa démarche comme une intrusion.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Malefoy assez contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? On dirait une groupie en mal d'amour qui attend devant la loge de son idole.

-Ne te crois pas assez important pour être l'idole de quelqu'un, Malefoy.

-Content que tu sois passé.

Il amorça un geste pour fermer la porte, mais elle la bloqua du pied.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi.

-C'est une réussite.

-Tu es en colère.

-Quel sens de la déduction !

-Tu es insupportable.

Elle le coupa avant qu'il enchaine sur un autre commentaire sarcastique.

-Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai un avantage que les autres non pas, je sais ce que tu ressens. Même si tu es assez habile pour le cacher la plupart du temps, je la ressens très clairement aujourd'hui. Ta peur.

Il la fixa d'un air insondable et le peu de ce qu'elle ressentait émaner de lui se dissipa.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes talents de thérapeute. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Et loin de toi.

-J'ai un autre avantage, continua-t-elle imperturbable, j'ai dû te supporter deux semaines. Peu de gens aurait réussi cet exploit. J'ai appris certaines choses à ton sujet, comme le fait que tu deviens plus horrible avec les gens quand tu te sens exposé.

-Tu as trouvé ta carrière Granger, maintenant laisse-moi.

-Tu as dû apprendre certaines choses sur moi également. Penses-tu que je vais partir simplement parce que tu le demandes ?

Malefoy poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu m'exaspères avec une force, Granger.

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire.

-Je veux être seul.

Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, moins agressive. Elle l'observa puis hocha la tête.

-D'accord, je suis dans le salon si tu as besoin de te défouler sur quelqu'un.

Elle crut apercevoir un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Il ferma la porte et elle reprit son livre.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Il la rejoint finalement une bonne heure après. Il se mit sur son fauteuil et conjura une tasse de thé. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il mangeait ou buvait en sa présence, elle restait stupéfaite par ce silence. Il avait pris des cours, elle en était certaine.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans qu'aucun n'amorce une conversation. Ils profitaient du silence. Hermione était surprise du calme tranquille qui régnait entre eux mais elle l'appréciait. Elle devait néanmoins y mettre fin. L'attitude de Malefoy lui avait rappelé sa conversation avec Rogue et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les deux étaient liés.

-Pourquoi le professeur Rogue a fait un serment inviolable à ta mère ?

Elle aurait peut-être dû être plus subtile. Ron déteignait sur elle. Cependant, cette histoire l'obsédait et elle voulait des réponses.

Malefoy ne manifesta aucune réaction. Il ne semblait pas surpris par sa question.

-Il ne faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce que tu entends.

-Quand l'un des concernés m'étrangle pour avoir entendu la conversation, je ne peux m'empêcher de considérer que l'échange avait une part de vérité.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de figer le serpentard. Il se recomposa rapidement une expression impassible.

-Certaines actions n'auraient pas dû être commises.

Elle se demanda s'il parlait de lui ou d'elle.

-Mais elles l'ont été et elles attendent des réponses.

-Tu vas devoir vivre avec cette frustration Granger.

-Je pourrais en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle, le regard menaçant.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Non, je ne le ferais pas.

Sa réponse parut le surprendre.

-Je sais que tu caches des choses, Malefoy. Au point de t'en donner des cauchemars. Beaucoup de choses peuvent causer des cauchemars mais un seul être les incarne à lui-seul.

Elle vit dans ses yeux la détresse et une pointe d'hésitation. Son cœur s'emballa.

-Tu peux me le dire ! Dumbledore t'aidera ! Quelle que soit la mission qui t'a été confiée.

Malefoy se braqua et elle sut qu'elle avait perdu sa chance.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Granger. Surtout pas celle d'un vieux sénile et d'une sang de bourbe !

La gifle le prit par surprise. Elle s'était relevée et tremblait de fureur.

-Je tolère beaucoup de choses, Malefoy, mais je ne tolérerais pas que tu m'insultes. Si tu veux redevenir le connard que tu étais autrefois, libre à toi. Tu as l'opportunité de me montrer que j'ai fait une erreur en pensant qu'il y avait une infime partie appréciable chez toi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit d'un pas lent mais tremblant d'une colère contenue.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Elle marchait d'un pas vif pour extérioriser sa colère. L'insulte l'avait plus blessé que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Elle avait découvert un autre Malefoy et s'y était attaché. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait avant tout affaire à un véritable enfoiré. Elle contenait des larmes de colère. Il était hors de question qu'elle verse une larme pour lui. Sa fierté ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle se massa sa joue endolorie. Elle avait frappé fort, et le lien lui faisait sentir. Hermione comprit qu'il leur faisait ressentir la même douleur lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient directement à l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait près des cachots, loin de sa chambre. Elle était toujours furieuse mais la perspective de dormir dans les sombres couloirs de l'école ne l'attirait pas vraiment. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand une voix l'interpella.

-Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive ! Veuillez décliner votre identité.

Pansy Parkinson faisait son entrée. Hermione n'était sûre d'avoir les nerfs assez solides pour supporter une altercation avec la serpentarde.

-C'est Hermione Granger. Je faisais ma ronde de préfet.

Le regard de la jeune fille vira au noir quand elle reconnut la gryffondor.

-Aussi près des dortoirs des serpentards… Tu prends des risques _Granger_.

Elle prononça son nom comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte qu'il soit.

-J'aime être consciencieuse et je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à redouter.

Parkinson s'approcha doucement, une aura dangereuse l'entourait.

-Tu ne vois pas ? Je te pensais plus maligne, Granger. Tu as bafoué l'honneur de tous les serpentards.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Comment une sang de bourbe comme toi a pu se retrouver mariée à Drago ? C'est une injure à tous les sang-purs. Tu vas le souiller !

Décidément, elle subissait un festival d'insultes ce soir. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir interagir avec des serpentards.

-J'en ai assez entendu.

Elle fit mine de partir mais Parkinson lui saisit le poignet.

-Tu es en train de ruiner sa vie.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement mais elle ne lui avait jamais trouvé un air aussi menaçant.

-Il y a déjà beaucoup de serpentards qui médisent sur lui. Même si je prends sa défense, ça ne suffit pas. Il va finir seul, privé de tout allié, seul, entaché de honte et de déshonneur. Si tu pouvais disparaitre…

Hermione sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser face au ton de la jeune fille et elle commença à se sentir en danger. Il valait mieux qu'elle parte. Elle voulut se dégager mais la serpentarde planta ses longs ongles dans son poignet. Elle le sera davantage ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

-Tu es une nuisance, Granger.

Elle accentua la pression, son regard rempli de haine fixé dans le sien. Elle retint un cri quand elle sentit une force terrible lui broyer le poignet. Parkinson le lâcha soudainement et s'en alla. Hermione resta immobile puis prit la direction de son appartement d'un pas précipité. Parkinson était folle. Elle devrait se montrer prudente.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle vit que Malefoy n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil. Il était en train de fixer les flammes de la cheminé et se retourna vers elle quand il l'entendit.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Tu vas devoir vivre avec la frustration de ne pas le savoir, Malefoy.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés.

-Tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe.

-Est-ce une nouvelle façon de m'insulter ? Prêcher le faux pour le vrai ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était temps que cette journée prenne fin.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Non, sois plus précis.

-Granger, s'énerva-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. Elle eut aussitôt une grimace de douleur et se dégagea vivement.

Il la dévisagea d'un air inquisiteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ?

-Rien, je me suis fait mal à force de tenir mon livre de potion.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu et saisit son bras. Il dégagea sa manche et vit son poignet qui commençait à prendre une teinte violette. Les traces d'ongles de Parkinson étaient encore visibles.

-Qui. T'a. Fait. Ca ?

-Personne !

Elle essaya de se dégager sans succès.

\- Lâche-moi ! _Je veux être seule._

Il ignora la pique et continua à la fixer.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? , répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

-Parce que tu es mon épouse. Personne ne touche à ce qui est à moi.

-Je ne suis pas à toi, et je ne le serais jamais. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment mariés, ne commence pas à imaginer une relation qui n'existe pas.

-Elle existe, tu ne peux la nier. On ressent ce que l'autre ressent, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Je n'avais pas conscience que tu m'écoutais à ce moment-là. Tu semblais trop occupé à m'insulter.

Il eut la décence de paraitre un peu gêné mais il se reprit rapidement.

-Je te laisse seule si tu le désires. Mais à condition que tu me dises qui t'as fait ça.

Hermione était ébahie par son culot.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Tu n'as pas à imposer de condition.

Il haussa un sourcil, la poussa sur le côté et entra dans sa chambre. Elle resta une seconde stupéfaite, puis se précipita à sa suite.

-Tu ne respectes pas la règle n°1 Malefoy ! Tu avais pourtant l'air d'y être particulièrement attaché. Dégage !

-Tu deviens vulgaire. Ça te rendrait presque sexy.

Qui était l'homme en face d'elle ? Hermione était dépassée par les évènements. Elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans une autre dimension. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle vérifia que sa baguette était bien à proximité.

-Depuis quand tu me trouves sexy Malefoy ? Es-tu vraiment Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Merlin, Malefoy riait dans sa chambre. La terre allait arrêter de tourner. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'en était trop !

Elle s'élança vers lui et commença à lui attraper le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie.

-Va t'amuser ailleurs qu'ici !

Il rapprocha son visage près du sien. Une odeur familière vint aussitôt lui chatouiller les narines. Malefoy puait l'alcool.

-Tu es saoul Malefoy ? Comment c'est possible ?

-C'est assez facile quand tu sais t'y prendre, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire canaille.

Malefoy avait un air juvénile qui tranchait avec son visage impassible habituel. Il semblait libéré de toute contrainte.

Après plusieurs tentatives, elle renonça à le tirer. Elle était en train de chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de son colocataire indésirable quand elle entendit un murmure inaudible.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Jesuisdésolé.

Trop bu. Il avait définitivement trop bu. Elle ignora la petite chaleur qu'elle ressentit et se concentra sur l'adolescent en face d'elle.

-On va dormir ensemble.

-C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui, installe-toi. Je reviens.

Tout content, il se glissa sous les draps. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'agir, elle sortit sa baguette et le stupéfixia.

Elle le fit flotter dans les airs et le ramena dans sa chambre avant de se coucher dans son lit. Seule.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Elle s'était demandée si Malefoy était du genre amnésique quand il avait trop bu. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle saisit le parchemin qui avait été fixé sur sa porte.

_Je veux savoir qui t'a fait ça._

_DM_

Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions du seprentard. Il brassait le chaud et le froid, c'était à en perdre la tête. Pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle ? La réponse s'imposa. Le blond restait un fier sang-pur qui ne devait pas apprécier qu'on s'en prenne à son honneur, et même si ils avaient été piégés, ils étaient liés. S'en prendre à elle revenait à s'en prendre à lui. Il fonctionnait ainsi.

Elle était en cours de transplanage quand elle croisa Malefoy pour la première fois de la journée. Il la salua d'un signe de tête. Hermione en tomba des nus. Il l'avait toujours ignoré en dehors de leur appartement et maintenant il la saluait.

Elle se concentra sur le cours. Elle essaya de mettre en pratique les trois D expliqués par le moniteur Tycross : Destination, Détermination, Décision, mais échoua. Certains seprentards s'amusaient à la tourmenter brisant sa concentration. Elle les ignora du mieux qu'elle put. Ils devaient profiter de l'absence d'Harry et Ron, mais elle n'était pas sans ressources. Elle attrapa discrètement sa baguette et jeta le maléfice de chauve furie sur Théodore Nott. De tous, il était le plus insupportable.

Le maléfice provoqua une grande agitation. Le moniteur essaya de ramener l'ordre et dut abréger le cours, alors que Nott courrait dans la salle en s'agitant.

Hermione éclata de rire, très fière d'elle, et croisa le regard de Malefoy. Il la fixait sans ambiguïté. Il avait compris qu'elle avait lancé le sort. Elle le défia de dire quelque chose. Il se contenta d'un léger sourire et la frôla en pensant à côté d'elle, ignorant son camarade en pleine hystérie.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Son poignet était plus douloureux que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé. Parkinson avait vraiment la force d'un bouledogue et pas seulement l'apparence. Sous l'insistance de ses amis, elle avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui avait fait boire l'une de ses affreuses mixtures et préconisait de ne pas se servir de son poignet pendant deux jours. Quand elle lui avait demandé la cause de son état, elle avait sorti le même prétexte qu'à Malefoy. L'infirmière n'avait pas paru plus convaincue.

Des cris raisonnèrent depuis le couloir et un groupe de personnes entra dans l'infirmerie. Ils portaient Nott qui semblait souffrir. Il avait la jambe et l'arcade en sang.

-Que s'est-il passé ? , s'exclama la vieille femme.

-Une mauvaise chute.

C'était Malefoy qui avait pris la parole. Les autres serpentards lui jetèrent des regards en coin mais personne ne le contredit. L'infirmière le sonda sévèrement mais elle ne s'appesantit pas sur l'explication et prit en charge son patient.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous avoir dans les pattes ! Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez accompagner votre camarade gryffondor à son prochain cours.

Le jeune homme remarqua la présence d'Hermione et son regard bloqua sur son poignet bandé. Par réflexe, elle le cacha derrière son dos. Un voile de colère assombrit le visage du blond quand il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il lui attrapa la main et l'emmena hors de l'infirmerie. Elle sentait le regard des serpentards sur son dos.

-Ralenti Malefoy. Ralenti ! Je suis plus intellectuelle que sportive !

Il ralentit son pas et adopta un rythme moins soutenu ce qui lui permit de reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui t'a fait ça ?

Il était vraiment du genre obsessionnel. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un immense doute.

-C'est toi qui as poussé Nott ?

-Je ne l'ai pas poussé.

Le sourire mauvais du jeune homme lui fit néanmoins comprendre qu'il était responsable de son état.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué ?

-Il m'agaçait depuis un moment.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

Hermione se rappela sa conversation de la veille avec Parkinson.

-Tu… Tu ne te ferais pas…harceler par les autres membres de ta maison ?

La question eut le mérite de stopper net le serpentard. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire.

-Ton inquiétude me va droit au cœur mais mes chers camarades ne brillent pas par leur courage. Ils n'oseront jamais s'en prendre directement à moi. Ils ont néanmoins réussi à m'agacer suffisamment en s'en prenant à mes affaires. J'ai donc dû leur rappeler leur place.

Hermione réfléchit à ses paroles avant de repousser violemment Malefoy.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça à Nott parce qu'il s'en est pris à moi ? Je ne suis pas « tes affaires » Malefoy ! Merlin, il était en sang ! Tu es fou !

Il ne réagit pas à ses invectives, se contentant de la fixer avec indifférence.

-Ce n'est pas lui, lui dit-elle en agitant son poignet.

Le geste lui arracha une grimace et elle vit les yeux du seprentard s'étrécirent.

-Je suis certain que c'est un membre de ma maison.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas forcément le cas !

-Ils te détestent.

Hermione fit une moue contrariée. Elle le savait mais il pouvait mettre les formes. Elle recommença à avancer et il la suivit.

-C'est la direction de la bibliothèque. Je croyais que tu avais cours ?

-Il est bientôt terminé, autant mettre à profit mon temps pour réviser les examens.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais continua à le suivre.

-Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ?

-Pour t'aider. Je ne vais pas laisser ma précieuse colocataire porter son livre de potion seule. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses l'autre poignet.

Elle aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle avait été à court d'inspiration sur le moment.

Ils passèrent leur après-midi à la bibliothèque, échangeant sur les parties qui leur paraissaient obscures. Hermione était surprise de constater à quel point ils se complétaient. Les points faibles de l'un étaient les points forts de l'autre.

-Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait.

S'il n'y avait pas un silence absolu dans la bibliothèque, elle aurait cru à une hallucination. En réalité, elle pensa quand même à une hallucination. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais il était concentré sur le livre devant lui. Elle rêvait à des choses impossibles.

-Je regrette.

Ok, soit elle devait se rendre au plus vite à Saint mangouste, soit Drago Malefoy était en train de lui présenter des excuses. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant.

-Pas autant que moi.

Elle avait conscience de l'effort de Malefoy qui n'était pas homme à s'excuser mais elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

-Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai pu faire à toute cette maudite école. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait à Saint Potty, Weaslaid ou Nott. Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait à **toi**.

Les mots étaient maladroits.

-J'apprécierai que tu n'insultes pas mes amis.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi fichu que ça.

Ils étaient aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre.

-Je vais être clair avec toi, Granger. Je méprise cette école et ceux qu'elle abrite. Je ne leur dois rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus où il voulait en venir.

-Tu es différente.

Il ne développa pas mais Hermione sentit son cœur battre de manière frénétique. Que se passait-il ?

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Malefoy était partout. Quand elle trimait à ouvrir une porte, les bras chargé de livres, elle s'ouvrait d'elle-même. Quand un élève lui causait des ennuis, son visage se retrouvait envahi de furoncles. A chaque fois, elle apercevait à proximité une mèche blonde, des yeux gris.

Ces petites attentions perturbaient la jeune fille. Il y en avait une qui la perturbait plus que les autres. Elle ne pouvait plus parler à Harry ou Ron sans qu'elle ne sente son regard fixé sur elle. Même Ron qui n'était pourtant pas fin observateur se posait des questions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous regarder comme ça la fouine ? Je vais lui dire ma façon de voir les choses !

Hermione lui saisit le bras, ignorant la chaleur du contact.

-Laisse Ron ! Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'est pas allé voir Hagrid. Allons-y !

Elle tira son meilleur ami derrière elle. Il manqua de trébucher. Elle éclata de rire.

-Il va falloir travailler votre adresse Monsieur le gardien.

Il se rétablit et bomba le torse.

-Je suis le meilleur dans ma catégorie.

Elle lui adressa un regard faussement sceptique et ils partirent d'un autre éclat de rire.

-Granger, Pomfresh veut nous voir à l'infirmerie.

L'interruption soudaine du serpentard coupa court à leur rire. Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Je viens avec toi, lui dit-il.

N'ayant pas envie de traverser la moitié de l'école avec les deux garçons, elle déclina la proposition et suivit Malefoy. Elle était en train de se demander avec inquiétude ce que lui voulait l'infirmière quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur.

-Je déteste ton sourire Granger.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il planta ses dents dans la peau fragile de son cou et elle poussa un cri inaudible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Elle essaya de le repousser mais son traitre de poignet était trop faible. Elle n'arriva pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Il accentua une dernière fois la pression et la relâcha.

-Tu… Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Le serpentard passa une main sur sa bouche. Il avait l'air perdu.

-Oui. Je suis fou.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient assombris d'une colère contenue.

-Je te conseille donc de ne pas oublier que tu es mon épouse. Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse pire.

Hermione explosa.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu vis à quelle époque ? Je fais ce que je…

L'expression de Malefoy la figea.

**DM&HG&DM&HG**

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qui s'était passé. Elle regardait son cou dans le miroir. La morsure était toujours visible. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du serpentard ? On aurait dit un amant jaloux, mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Malefoy la méprisait. Elle repensa à ses excuses dans la bibliothèque. Il ne la méprisait peut être plus autant, mais de là à lui faire une scène. Elle était perdue.

Elle observa l'état de sa morsure et se jeta un sort pour l'atténuer. Elle avait presque disparu. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à son poignet. Elle pouvait le tourner maintenant. Il lui sembla qu'elle allait mieux. Elle décida donc de retirer le bandage. A ce moment, un coup retentit et la porte s'ouvrit dans la foulée. Malefoy entra et il se figea. Elle regarda son poignet et l'agita.

-Tout va bien ! Il est guéri.

Malefoy s'était rapproché. Il saisit son poignet avec une délicatesse étonnante.

-Tu ne ressens plus rien ?

Il l'inclina doucement dans tous les sens. Elle secoua la tête. Le contact lui arrachait des frissons un peu trop plaisants.

-Tu aurais dû passer à l'infirmerie pour faire retirer le bandage. Tu devrais te montrer plus raisonnable, tu n'es plus une gamine.

Hermione se hérissa.

-Tu es mal placé pour me juger.

Par réflexe, elle plaça une main à son cou, attirant le regard du blond. Il dégagea sa main d'une tape et ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer des sourcils.

-Tu m'as fait mal imbécile !

-Tu l'as camouflé ?

-Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas me balader avec une morsure au cou…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il lui mordait l'autre côté. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et le repoussa. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Malgré ses efforts, il ne bougea pas, continuant de lui mordiller le cou. Elle essaya de le repousser à nouveau mais elle sentait le désir commencer à s'insuffler dans son corps. Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise du serpentard et elle retint un gémissement. Il remonta ses lèvres au niveau de sa mâchoire et la mordilla.

-Ah !

Elle rougit en réalisant que c'était sa voix. Malefoy lui faisait énormément d'effet, elle ne pouvait le nier.

En entendant le gémissement de la gryffondor, il perdit ses moyens et fondit sur sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle adora décoiffer ce brushing parfait. Il saisit ses cheveux et tira pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se mélangèrent. Ils appréciaient le gout de l'autre.

Elle fit glisser sa main le long du torse du serpentard. Elle sentait sa musculature à travers sa chemise. Elle en voulait plus. Elle tira dessus et finit par lui arracher. Il répondit par un grognement et approfondit le baiser. Sa main habile glissa sous son haut et dégrapha son soutien-gorge. Il lui retira son haut et son sous-vêtement. Elle était à demi nue devant lui et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirable. Il la fixait les yeux brillants de luxure.

Il l'attrapa par les fesses et elle accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit la porte d'une simple pensée et amena la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'y était jamais entrée mais ne se souciait pas de la décoration. Pour l'heure, la chose la plus intéressante dans cette chambre était le beau blond qui lui faisait face.

Il était étendu au-dessus d'elle et déposait des baisers sur tout son corps. Il suça ses seins, mordilla la peau fine. Il descendit jusqu'à son nombril et lécha jusqu'à arriver à sa jupe. Il entreprit de la baisser et elle se retrouva en culotte. Il caressait ses cuisses lui arrachant des soupirs de délice. Il se redressa pour retirer sa chemise et Hermione dévora la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle admira son torse laiteux, le duvet de poil qui descendait vers son pantalon, déformé par une bosse imposante. Elle plaça la main dessus. Il poussa un gémissement rauque et revint lui ravir les lèvres. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Il était violent, passionné. Leurs gestes étaient fébriles.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il lui retirait son dernier vêtement. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle se sentait terriblement excitée. Des doigts vinrent taquiner son entrée et elle lâcha un hoquet. Malefoy lui fit un petit sourire et son visage s'abaissa jusqu'à son sexe. Elle sentit une langue taquine et poussa un cri de surprise. Malefoy était en train de lui faire un cunnilingus. Il lui mordilla doucement les lèvres. Hermione se fit rapidement la réflexion que le serpentard avait une étrange habitude.

Il guettait ses réactions et modulait la vitesse de ses caresses. Quand il fut satisfait, il se redressa et la surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Il apprécia le spectacle de la gryffondor, les joues rendues rouge de plaisir. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour contenir ses gémissements. Elle était magnifique.

Soudain, un désir extrêmement violent l'envahit. Il avait envie d'elle. Il la voulait. Cette pensée raisonnait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Il voulait être en elle.

Hermione fut terrassée par la même envie. Elle sentait ses membres trembler de désir. D'un coup de hanche, elle le força à changer de position et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux noisette étaient noirs de désir. Elle le déshabilla du regard et fut contrariée de voir qu'il portait encore son pantalon. Elle lui retira et il ne lui resta plus que son caleçon. Elle taquina son sexe à travers le tissu. La respiration du serpentard fit un accroc. Il la fixait d'un regard féroce et voulut reprendre le contrôle. Elle refusa de lui céder. Ses mains brillèrent et elle le maintint contre le matelas.

-Je te veux.

La voix de Malefoy, rendue grave par le désir, lui arracha de violents frissons. Elle aussi le voulait, mais une chose la retenait. Son esprit embrouillé ne parvenait pas à se rappeler pourquoi, mais ils ne devaient pas. Les appels de Malefoy lui faisaient perdre la tête et elle voulait y céder.

-On ne doit pas, réussit-elle à articuler.

Le regard brumeux du serpentard accrocha le sien. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Les mots de la jeune fille avait cependant fait leur effet, et Malefoy essaya de reprendre le contrôle. Il fit appel à ses boucliers d'occlumancie et parvint à repousser la fièvre qui le tenait. Il essaya de se dégager mais la gryffondor le maintenait fermement. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait une telle force. Serait-ce grâce au lien ? Ou pratiquait-elle inconsciemment la magie sans baguette ? Maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux la jeune fille, cela ne lui sembla pas impossible.

-Granger, ressaisis-toi.

Elle bougea les hanches contre les siennes et il sentit ses reins le chauffer. Le lien ne le contrôlait plus mais il ressentait toujours un puissant désir pour la belle créature qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il devait vite réagir avant de se laisser à nouveau submerger par le désir.

-Granger ! Granger !

Elle était totalement hermétique à ses appels. Elle se pencha et il sentit ses seins frôler son torse. Il arrêta de respirer.

-Granger ! Hermione…

Il prononça son prénom dans un murmure mais pour Hermione c'était comme s'il l'avait crié. Elle essaya à son tour de se reprendre, appelant plus difficilement ses propres boucliers d'occlumancie. Elle était toujours pantelante de désir mais plus consciente de la situation. Elle blottit son visage dans le creux du cou de Malefoy.

-Hermione…

Un frisson la parcourut. Entendre son prénom dans la bouche du serpentard lui sembla extrêmement intime.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne dans la seconde, bouge.

Elle se redressa aussitôt, mais elle ne fit qu'accentuer la pression exercée contre le sexe du serpentard. Il poussa un grognement, et elle se sentit rougir.

Il passa un bras sur son visage rosi par le désir.

-Sors de là ! Je ne vais pas me retenir plus longtemps.

Son visage la brulait. Elle ne serait jamais pensée si audacieuse mais dans l'ambiance et avec l'influence du lien, elle avait montré une facette qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Et elle désirait toujours le blond. Le lien avait cherché à les pousser au plus vite dans les bras de l'autre mais Hermione sentait qu'il n'était pas la seule cause de leur désir.

Sentant qu'elle ne se retirait pas, Malefoy retira son bras pour regarder la tentatrice. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, ses joues rosies et son corps marqué de ses morsures et suçons. Il sentait son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il allait avoir du mal à redescendre et si elle persistait à rester sur lui, il finirait par céder. Elle était trop belle, trop tentante.

-On peut le faire.

La proposition de la jeune fille le laissa stupéfait.

-Ca calmera sûrement les exigences du lien, ajouta-t-elle pour se donner bonne mesure.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir père.

-J'ai aussi plein d'autres projets avant de devenir mère.

Il la regarda avec incompréhension.

-Il est mieux que l'on s'abstienne alors.

-J'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis ma première année dans le monde des sorciers.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et l'une d'elle, c'est votre tendance à sous-estimer les moldus. Il y a des sorts pour démasquer des enchantements, des malédictions, …

-La magie bloque la technologie moldu, l'interrompit-il.

-Pas toutes. Dans le monde moldu, il existe plusieurs moyens de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Aucun ne nécessite la magie.

Il se redressa. Elle avait réussi à capter son intérêt.

-Accio préservatif.

Elle lui montra le sachet qu'elle tenait.

-C'est un de ses moyens. Il empêche le … sperme de…d'entrer…

C'était plus compliqué à expliquer que ce qu'elle pensait.

-Et on peut savoir ce que ça fait ici ?

Malefoy lui souriait moqueusement, un sourcil levé.

-Mes parents ont tenu à s'assurer que je serais protégée, marmonna-t-elle, ils ne connaissent pas la magie. Ca les rassure que je recours à une méthode moldu.

-Et tu as pensé à cette alternative à l'instant ?

Hermione était déjà rouge donc il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point il touchait juste. Elle préférait mourir que de lui avouer qu'elle y avait déjà pensé.

Elle était assise sur ses jambes, leur buste se touchait. Son sexe n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur. Elle le sentait toujours contre son entrejambe. Elle était impressionnée par la maitrise du serpentard.

Il frôla ses hanches de ses doigts, la faisant frissonner. Il s'allongea lentement, retira son caleçon et mit ses mains derrière la tête. Les yeux d'Hermione restèrent bloqués sur le membre érigé du serpentard.

-Je te laisse la suite.

Il lui souriait mais son regard la dévorait. Le corps d'Hermione réagit à ce regard. Elle se mit en mouvement. Elle déchira le sachet et en sortit le préservatif lubrifié. Elle l'enfila sur son sexe bouillonnant et se souleva. Ses gestes se faisaient hésitants. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la guida. Elle s'enfonça lentement. Sa prise sur ses hanches se resserra mais il la laissa aller à son rythme. Elle ressentit une pointe de douleur qui la fit s'arrêter. Les mains de Malefoy la caressèrent pour la détendre et elle finit par s'empaler complétement. Elle commença des allers-retours et observa avec fascination le visage du serpentard. Il était magnifique. Ses traits étaient crispés de plaisir. Il augmenta ses coups de hanche pour accélérer le rythme et il inversa leur position. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et intensifia ses coups de rein.

Elle ne retenait plus ses cris. Malefoy l'avait si bien préparé qu'elle n'était plus que désir. Il allait toujours plus loin en elle, taquinant son clitoris. Il la retourna et elle se trouva à quatre pattes sur le lit. Loin de la gêner, la position l'excita davantage. Les coups de hanches se firent plus lents, une torture pour la jeune fille qui en demanda plus. Il répondit à ses demandes et accéléra à nouveau le rythme.

Les changements de vitesse eurent raison de la jeune fille qui atteint l'orgasme dans un gémissement de plaisir. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le coussin. Ses fesses relevée outrageusement vers Malefoy, il continuait ses à-coups, de plus en plus rapides, et finit par venir à son tour. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position avant de se retirer doucement. Il s'effondra à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent côte à côte, encore alangui par l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Malefoy soit un amant si attentionné.

Elle avait eu sa première fois avec Malefoy. Hermione ne savait pas si elle l'assumerait une fois sortie de son cocon. Comment se comporteraient-ils à partir de maintenant ? Comment l'annoncer à Harry et Ron ? Toutes ces questions eurent raison de son moment de paix.

Elle sentit une main lui frôler la joue. Malefoy se tenait la tête d'une main et la regardait, le regard neutre.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude et elle la fit frissonner. Manifestement, il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il le remarqua et se mit à sourire.

-C'était…pas trop mal.

-Vu les cris que tu poussais, je me doute que tu as pris ton pied.

Cette assurance la hérissait.

-Ne parle pas comme si tu étais le seul à avoir satisfait l'autre.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui mordit l'oreille. Encore cette manie !

-En effet, j'ai été pleinement satisfait.

Son sourire s'était fait plus séducteur. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement.

* * *

_PS : Je suis vraiment désolée mais je me suis montrée un peu trop ambitieuse quant au rythme de parution. La suite ne sera pas postée demain mais arrivera très bientôt ! Bonne semaine !_


	9. A la folie (2)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

La suite arrive enfin ! Et c'est le chapitre le plus long de cette fiction pour l'instant ! L'histoire avance de plus en plus entre les deux sorciers que tout oppose.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews : espe29, LessaWatberg, Tsukiyo Ono et notre ami Guest ! Elles sont très touchantes et encourageantes !

Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui suivent cette fiction ou qui l'ont mise en favori !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je t'haine : A la folie (2)**

Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble. Elle avait choisi de retourner dans sa chambre. Bien que l'ambiance soit restée légère après leur étreinte – Hermione piqua un far à cette pensée – elle savait qu'ils étaient encore dans la frénésie du moment et redoutait le moment où l'euphorie redescendrait. Elle vivait ce moment. En se réveillant, elle avait senti son estomac se tordre et une boule se coincer dans sa gorge. Une immense culpabilité s'abattait sur elle. Elle avait couché avec Malefoy. Son harceleur depuis sa première année, l'ennemi d'Harry et Ron. Un sang pur qui méprisait jusqu'à son existence. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau essayait de relativiser en lui rappelant que leur relation avait évolué. Il s'était excusé auprès d'elle et ils avaient appris à mieux connaitre l'autre. Mais ils appartenaient à deux camps différents. Elle aurait été stupide de nier cette réalité. Le père de Drago était un mangemort et il l'avait éduqué pour qu'il embrasse le même destin.

Drago ? Voilà qu'elle se mettait à le désigner par son prénom. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Hermione avait l'habitude de tout contrôler et elle avait perdu tout contrôle.

Malgré tout le courage qu'elle possédait, elle se sentait incapable de se confronter à Malefoy. A qui que ce soit, à vrai dire. Elle se prépara dans un état second et décida de louper le petit déjeuner. Elle ne voulait voir personne et préférait se rendre directement en cours. Sa stratégie de déni marcha extrêmement bien jusqu'au cours de potion. Elle l'avait redouté toute la journée et voilà qu'elle allait devoir affronter le regard du serpentard qui était devenu son binôme en potion pour l'année entière.

Elle s'installa et essaya de l'ignorer au maximum. Slughorn lui facilita la tâche en les défiant de trouver un antidote contre les potions complexes. Le défi était personnel et n'exigeait aucune interaction. Elle se focalisa dessus et donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Trouver l'antidote parfait était devenu son seul objectif. Hermione faisait rarement montre d'une telle concentration. Bien qu'elle soit toujours sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait d'études, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Aujourd'hui, c'était une nécessité. Pour oublier le reste, elle se concentrerait uniquement sur cette tâche.

Quand vint la fin de l'épreuve, elle mit quelques minutes à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller, comme si la bulle dans laquelle elle s'était immergée l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle contempla le résultat avec une certaine satisfaction. Cette fois, Harry ne pourrait pas tricher avec le Prince. Elle regarda le chaudron du jeune sorcier et vit qu'il était éteint. Bien que ça ne lui ressemble pas, il semblait avoir abandonné. Slughorn fit le tour de la salle et s'arrêta devant son flacon qu'il saisit de sa main grassouillette.

-Impressionnant, Miss Granger ! Encore une fois, vous faites preuve d'un talent saisissant ! Je vous ai donné un temps très court pour cette épreuve, mais vous avez réussi à sortir un antidote très correct alors que vos camarades n'ont pu aller jusqu'au bout. 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Elle lut dans son regard une pointe de respect qui la remplit de joie. Contrairement à ce que pensaient ces camarades, les efforts qu'elle fournissait n'étaient pas sans peine. Ils lui demandaient du temps et de l'énergie. Elle désirait ardemment cette reconnaissance depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce nouveau monde et savourait précieusement ces moments.

Alors quand elle entendit Slughorn congratuler Harry pour son audace quand il lui tendit un bézoard en guise d'antidote, elle sentit une bouffée de rage monter en elle. Le professeur de potion n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le gryffondor et le félicitait grassement. Elle sentit sa colère doubler. Harry s'était sûrement encore servi de son livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et en ressortait glorifié pour un savoir qui ne venait pas de lui.

-Professeur, commença-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle ne put aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. La cloche retentit et Slughorn les congédia aussitôt. Il n'eut pas à se faire prier, la plupart des étudiants se précipitèrent vers la sortie comme si ils avaient un cerbère aux trousses. Hermione était encore trop prise dans sa colère pour ranger correctement ses affaires. Elle tremblait de rage. Tout allait de travers. Tout. Ron et la fin de son éternel célibat. Harry et son nouveau don pour les potions. Malefoy et elle…

Elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'Harry lui faisait discrètement signe qu'il voulait qu'elle quitte la salle. Ce tricheur la considérait maintenant comme une indésirable ? Elle rangea rageusement ses affaires et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers lui. Elle lui enfonça un doigt dans le torse.

-Tu es un imposteur, lui chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réaction et sortit en trombe de la salle. Elle ignora les personnes qui cherchèrent à l'interpeller. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle allait craquer. Elle marcha sans faire attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Son cœur allait lâcher. Il lui faisait tellement mal. Elle se sentait si seule.

-Tu n'es pas seul.

Hermione tressaillit. Qui avait parlé ? Avait-elle pensé à haute voix ? Elle prit enfin conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle chercha le fantôme du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle s'avançait doucement quand une deuxième voix la fit se figer à nouveau.

-Je suis seul. Complètement. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse me sauver et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps…

Hermione s'approcha prudemment. Elle était très intriguée par les propos de Malefoy. Elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas un lien avec les sombres cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis les vacances de noël mais se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas tout simplement pris fin.

Un bruit de verre brisé la fit sursauter violemment et elle se rattrapa par réflexe au mur à côté d'elle. L'impact de sa main contre le mur raisonna dans le silence laissé après l'éclat.

-Qui est là ?

Elle se congela sur place, toute colère oubliée. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à Malefoy. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas encore prête.

\- Montre-toi. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher moi-même.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, prête à prendre la fuite. Soudain une force invisible la saisit et la poussa en avant. Elle manqua de trébucher et se retrouva face à Malefoy. Il la fixait, le regard animé d'une colère sourde.

Elle aperçut le miroir brisé derrière lui et du sang. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que sa main gauche était blessée.

-Toujours en train de rôder, Granger. A fouiller dans la vie des autres.

Il adressa un signe de tête à ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. _Mimi_, supposa-t-elle.

-Ta main… Tu devrais la faire soigner.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui dire.

-Tu devrais d'abord te soucier de toi, Granger. Pourquoi pleures-tu comme une petite fille ?

Par réflexe, elle porta la main à ses joues et constata avec surprise qu'elles étaient humides. Elle les essuya vivement, honteuse que Malefoy soit témoin de son moment de faiblesse.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Le comportement de Malefoy la laissait indécise. Il n'était plus le même que la veille. Il avait revêtu un masque d'une froideur extrême mais sans être aussi agressif qu'il le fut autrefois.

Elle décida finalement de prendre son courage de gryffondor à deux mains et aborda le sujet-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Est-ce que l'on pourrait faire comme si…rien n'était…arrivé hier ? , bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu faire mieux, mais elle était trop gênée pour arriver à dissimuler son embarras.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était un moyen pour le serpentard de dire qu'il était d'accord avec son idée ou s'il voulait l'entendre dire les choses clairement pour la mettre davantage mal à l'aise. Les deux étaient très probables.

-De rien, trancha-t-elle, il n'y a rien à dire.

-Il me semble que tu avais pourtant beaucoup de choses à dire hier, ou à crier plutôt.

Hermione se sentit rougir d'un coup et lança un regard furieux à Malefoy. La colère avait fait place à un amusement goguenard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Malefoy ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je dirais que **tu** cherchais…

Elle couvrit sa bouche avant qu'il n'en dise plus.

-J'ai compris et je te demande de ne plus JAMAIS en parler.

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide contre la paume de sa main et la retira aussitôt.

-Tu es écœurant.

Il se contenta d'un sourire moqueur.

-Tu es très divertissante Granger.

-Divertissante ? , s'indigna Hermione.

-Drago ?

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Hermione se retrouva poussée dans un toilette avec Malefoy qui referma la porte sur eux. Il la fit basculer sur le cabinet et lui fit signe de maintenir ses jambes levées.

Dans quel genre de situations s'était-elle fourrée ?

-Drago ? Je sais que tu es là ! Goyle me l'a dit.

Malefoy laissa échapper un discret sifflement de colère. La voix insupportable de Parkinson continua de l'appeler et c'est quand elle commença à ouvrir les portes des toilettes qu'il se décida à lui répondre.

-Dégage Pansy. Je suis en train de pisser.

Il eut un moment de flottement avant que la jeune fille ne lui réponde dans un débit précipité.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi vulgaire Drago. Et pourquoi choisirais-tu les toilettes des filles ? Tu es différent ces derniers temps. Tu ne me parles plus. Je ne te reconnais plus. C'est à cause de cette sang de bourbe ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on s'en débarrassera.

Tout le long de sa diatribe, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Malefoy prit un temps avant de répondre.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu ne feras rien à personne et tu resteras sagement à ta place.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?!

-Je ne prends la défense de personne. Je te rappelle quelle est ta place et quelle est la mienne.

-Je sais que tu as été choisi ! Ça fait partie de ton plan c'est ça ? Tu te sers d'elle ?

Son ton s'était fait plus exalté. Encore cette histoire de mission. Hermione se demandait de plus en plus son objet et redoutait d'obtenir la réponse. Elle était assez importante pour que Malefoy perde son air impassible. Harry avait-il raison ? Malefoy était-il devenu un mangemort ?

Brusquement, elle abaissa son regard vers l'avant-bras gauche du serpentard. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la marque des ténèbres. Or il était impossible de la cacher magiquement.

Malefoy interrompit ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

-Elle et moi n'avons rien en commun. Arrête de chercher à nous associer, tu deviens insultante.

Il parlait le regard planté dans celui de la gryffondor, articulant chaque mot avec une lenteur presque exagérée.

-Je ne tolère sa présence que parce que j'y suis obligé.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et lui souffla le dernier mot sur le visage. Hermione était saisie par le contraste entre la violence de ses mots et la neutralité de son visage. Il se leva et sortit en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

Après s'être assurée qu'ils étaient bien partis, Hermione posa enfin les pieds au sol. Elle sortit dans un état second et jeta un regard au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir brisé par Malefoy. Elle était aussi fractionnée que lui. Son regard fut attiré par son uniforme. Il était tâché de sang.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Depuis leur rencontre fortuite dans les toilettes, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole que ce soit en dehors ou à l'intérieur de leurs appartements. A vrai dire, il serait plus exact de dire qu'Hermione n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de voir le serpentard depuis. Il restait toute la journée à roder dans l'école et ne rentrait qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Hermione avait donc passé son temps à aider Harry et sa mission. Elle avait été prise de remords face à la réaction excessive qu'elle avait eue à l'encontre de son meilleur ami et s'en était excusée. Il lui avait pardonné mais il semblait cacher une légère rancune. Elle savait la lourde mission que devait assurer Harry et elle ne pouvait pas l'accabler de reproches inutiles en plus.

Penser à la mission d'Harry lui fit revenir à celle de Malefoy. Elle en avait trop entendu parler pour passer outre.

Elle était seule dans le salon qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy. Il était le milieu de l'après-midi, donc il ne reviendrait pas de suite. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la chambre du serpentard. La tentation était grande. Ils avaient conclu un accord. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'introduire dans la chambre de l'autre sans autorisation. Hermione n'était pas femme à prendre une promesse à la légère mais ses soupçons touchaient à quelque chose de bien plus important. Sa relation très fragile avec Malefoy valait-elle de négliger cette opportunité ?

Elle aurait aimé convaincre le serpentard mais ce qu'ils avaient fait les avait plus éloignés que rapprochés. Hermione soupira profondément. Elle détestait les dilemmes.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Elle était avec Ron et Harry. Ils étaient emmitouflés dans leur écharpe et leur bonnet. Février se révélait mordant. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de gryffondor pour se réchauffer devant la cheminée quand ils croisèrent Malefoy et Zabini. Le reste de la bande n'était pas avec eux.

-Mais qui voilà ! Nos amis gryffondors !

-Qui est ton ami Zabini ? , grogna Ron.

Ce dernier supportait mal les allusions de son binôme de potion et l'évitait comme la peste. Il ne chercha donc pas la confrontation et pressa le pas en saisissant Hermione par la manche. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de la faire trébucher mais Harry la rattrapa en lui saisissant les épaules. Elle retrouva son équilibre et remercia son meilleur ami d'un sourire. Toujours pressé, Ron s'excusa à moitié et leur fit signe d'accélérer. Harry entoura Hermione de son bras et s'apprêtait à suivre le roux quand une voix glaciale l'interrompit.

-Toujours aussi chevaleresque Potter. Quelle grandeur d'âme !

-La ferme Malefoy, se contenta de répliquer Harry tout en continuant leur marche.

-Je peux quand même te remercier de prendre aussi soin de ma femme.

Harry se retourna violemment vers le serpentard.

-Elle n'est pas ta femme, Malefoy. Arrête de faire comme si tu te souciais d'elle.

Il se rapprocha du blond. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

-J'ai l'habitude de tes piques mesquines. Elles me glissent dessus maintenant. Mais ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à elle.

Malefoy lui adressa le même regard noir.

-Quelle estime tu as pour ton amie si tu penses qu'elle a besoin de ta protection ! Je ne me ferais pas dicter ma conduite par un pseudo élu, idolâtré par une bande de stupides fanatiques, Potter.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher.

Malefoy partit d'un rire sardonique.

-Et si c'est elle qui le veut ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Si elle me l'avait fait comprendre de mille et une façons ? Si elle m'avait elle-même touché ?

Il se rapprocha d'Harry qui affichait un air déstabilisé.

-Que ferais-tu Potter ? Si je te disais que l'on avait fait plus que simplement se toucher ? Que vas-tu me faire ?

Harry semblait perdu. Il jeta un regard à Hermione pour qu'elle démente les propos insensés du serpentard. Mais il connaissait sa meilleure amie et comprit immédiatement l'impensable. Son visage se déforma d'effroi. Il sortit sa baguette à une vitesse presque surhumaine et la plaqua contre la gorge de Malefoy.

-Tu l'as violé ?

Sa voix était voilée d'une rage meurtrière.

-Tu refuses de reconnaitre la vérité, Potter.

Le gryffondor enfonça sa baguette. Craignant le pire, Hermione saisit son bras.

-Arrête Harry. Arrête.

Sa gorge était complétement nouée. Le souffle lui manquait tellement qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait parler.

-Dis-moi qu'il t'a forcé.

Hermione fut bouleversée d'entendre son meilleur la supplier de lui confirmer son viol. Avoir couché avec Malefoy était tellement impossible, tellement contrenature, qu'il ne pouvait comprendre une autre raison.

Elle ne put lui dire mais il le comprit. Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait et son bras devint ballant. La tête baissée, il ne parlait plus.

-Harry…

Elle fit un geste vers lui mais il la repoussa.

-Ne me touche pas.

Elle croisa son regard et y lut le choc, le rejet et le sentiment de trahison qui l'habitaient. Il partit d'un pas précipité. Il croisa Ron qui avait rebroussé chemin. Ce dernier regarda la scène avec incompréhension.

Hermione sentit sa vue se brouiller. Ses yeux la piquaient.

-Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Elle murmura ces mots avec autant de haine qu'il était nécessaire pour jeter un impardonnable et plongea son regard ardent dans celui du serpentard.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Drago regarda la gryffondor s'éloigner de lui. Ses yeux luisaient. Elle allait sûrement pleurer. L'idée lui déplaisait. Il semblait que les larmes de la jeune fille avaient un drôle d'effet sur lui, comme la dernière fois aux toilettes. La voir en pleurs avait effacé toute colère pour laisser place à un sentiment déplaisant. Un autre effet du lien qu'ils partageaient. Sûrement.

-Eh bien ! Tu n'y es pas allé mollement avec elle. Ils vont la détester à Gryffondor ! C'est vrai ? Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse.

-Félicitations ! Elle n'a peut-être pas les bons globules rouges mais elle est devenue vachement sexy. Par contre, vous avez pris des risques. Quand Pansy va apprendre ça !

Zabini éclata de rire.

-Tu ne diras rien.

Le rire du beau noir se coupa net. Il jeta un regard surpris à son camarade.

-Tu veux garder ça secret ? C'est un peu tard. C'est avant qu'il fallait tenir sa lang…

Le regard menaçant de celui que l'on appelait le prince de serpentard le figea. Il haussa finalement les épaules et lui fit signe qu'il renonçait à son entreprise. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux lubies de l'héritier Malefoy mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres. Il lui tardait tout de même de voir la réaction de Pansy quand elle l'apprendrait, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle l'apprendrait. La vérité avait été dite, elle ne resterait pas longtemps cachée.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Harry ne lui adressait plus la parole ni même un regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron se retrouvait à jouer les intermédiaires entre ses deux meilleurs amis, ce qui se révélait difficile avec son pot-de-colle de petite amie.

Le peu d'affection qu'elle avait pu développer pour le serpentard était parti en fumée. Il avait tout détruit comme il savait si bien le faire. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Le serpentard s'était fait plus présent dans leurs appartements ce qui le rendait invivable. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir s'il voulait lui présenter de pathétiques excuses. Elle ne voulait plus respirer dans la même pièce que lui, aussi fuyait-elle leurs appartements le plus possible. Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Elle essaya de confronter une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne lui adressait plus aucun mot. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondors et malgré ses vaines tentatives, il resta complétement fermé. Il était assis sur un fauteuil et regardait fixement devant lui. Elle vint se placer à la hauteur de ses yeux.

-Parle-moi, Harry ! On ne peut pas rester ainsi ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami.

Il la regarda sans un mot. Un attroupement commença à se constituer. Beaucoup avait remarqué le froid qui s'était installé entre les deux inséparables et les ragots fusaient. Gênée par cette attention malsaine, elle demanda à Harry de venir parler ailleurs.

-Je ne veux pas te parler.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond. Ce n'était pas très encourageant mais il lui parlait !

-Je ne te demande que quelques minutes, le supplia-t-elle.

Ginny prit soudain la parole.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous les deux mais vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette situation ridicule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines ainsi à l'ignorer. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai du mal à encaisser que ma meilleure amie ait pu coucher avec mon pire ennemi ! , explosa le gryffondor.

Il s'était relevé de colère. Une rumeur parcourut aussitôt les spectateurs et elle sentit une centaine de paires d'yeux la fixer.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Le début du cauchemar ou sa suite logique. Si Hermione pensait avoir subi de la persécution jusqu'à maintenant, elle en comprenait enfin le mot. Ron avait, de manière assez prévisible, rejoint le camp d'Harry et, sans ses meilleurs amis, les autres élèves de Poudlard semblaient penser qu'ils étaient libres d'agir comme ils le désiraient.

Elle les entendait murmurer sur son passage. Certains ne se cachaient même pas et l'insultaient ouvertement. On la traitait de catin, la bousculait dans les couloirs. Elle avait même été aspergée d'un liquide très collant dans les toilettes. Elle avait eu du mal à s'en débarrasser et avait dû louper un cours.

Certains professeurs s'inquiétaient mais elle les rassurait d'un sourire. Elle s'assurait également d'être toujours droite et fière quand elle croisait ses anciens meilleurs amis et Malefoy. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se montre en difficulté devant eux, même si, étrangement, aucune critique ne fusait en leur présence.

Elle était en train de faire sa ronde quand elle se retrouva confronter à un groupe de serpentards de quatrième année.

-Oh mais ce serait pas la pute de gryffondor ? , s'exclama un garçon assez opulent.

-Si ! Parait qu'elle est préfet ! Elle a dû en satisfaire d'autres pour qu'on en vienne à la choisir, renchérit un autre.

Hermione était choquée. Elle avait déjà entendu des insultes du genre mais c'était la première fois qu'on les lui adressait directement. A chaque fois, ils passaient par des processus indirects, trop peureux pour la confronter. Ces quatrièmes années semblaient avoir un zèle de confiance.

-Pour vos propos outrageants, je vous retire 30 points chacun et pour être hors de votre dortoir en dehors du couvre-feu 10 de plus.

-C'est qu'elle fait dans l'abus de pouvoir en plus !

-Comment tu penses pouvoir être crédible sérieux ? Tu ne te respectes même pas.

Les deux serpentards se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle et elle recula d'un pas. Elle saisit sa baguette, prête à répliquer.

\- Les gars, on ne devrait pas… Si Malefoy l'apprend…

Celui qui avait parlé était petit et maigrichon. Il s'était mis en retrait quand il avait vu Hermione arriver et regardait ses camarades avec appréhension.

Ces derniers lui jetèrent un regard dédaigneux.

-On s'en fout de Malefoy ! C'est un disgracié ! Et puis il n'en a rien à faire d'elle, sinon il serait intervenu avant.

Ils continuèrent à avancer et Hermione les pointa de sa baguette. Aussitôt, ils sortirent la leur. Ils lui adressèrent des sourires concupiscents.

-On peut s'arranger si tu veux.

Hermione ressentit un profond dégout l'envahir. Ces deux types l'écœuraient. Le premier lui jeta un sort qu'elle bloqua aussi tôt et invoqua un bouclier pour contrer le sort du second. Elle adopta une posture défensive pour observer ses adversaires. Ils semblaient assez confiants, sûrement en raison de leur nombre et de sa stratégie défensive. Des imbéciles.

Elle sentait monter en elle une colère sourde, une rage qui lui tordait l'estomac. Elle en avait marre d'être traitée ainsi. Pour qui se prenaient-ils et surtout pour qui la prenait-elle ? Elle n'était pas une brebis sans défense.

Elle contra à nouveau un sort et esquiva un deuxième qui survint dans la foulée. Ils devenaient impatients et plus agressifs.

Elle avait trop joué la carte de l'indifférence. Il était temps de répliquer.

\- Everte Statum !

L'éclat les prit de court et elle réussit à en projeter un en arrière. La puissance qu'elle avait mise dans le sort était telle qu'il voltigea sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. L'autre maintint sa baguette levée mais paraissait moins confiant. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et enchaina les sortilèges informulés. Pour des débutants comme eux, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour les prendre par surprise.

Le duel n'en fut pas vraiment un et très rapidement elle parvint à le désarmer et en fit de même avec celui qu'elle avait projeté. Elle leur jeta un Levicorpus et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux suspendus par la cheville.

Ils la fixaient avec des yeux paniqués.

-Désolé…

-On ne voulait pas…

Elle entendit le troisième qui commençait à fuir et le stupéfixia d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Pourquoi veux-tu nous quitter si vite ? On commence tout juste à s'amuser.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi menaçante.

-Je me fiche de vos excuses. Elles ne suffisent pas à effacer le grief que j'ai subi.

Ils essayaient, sans succès, de se défaire du sort.

-Vous m'avez énormément contrariée, voyez-vous. Je ne peux donc pas vous laisser partir tant que les tords n'auront pas été réparés.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Benelux regardait avec effroi le sort que faisait subir la préfète des gryffondors à ses camarades. Elle n'avait jusque-là jamais réagi aux attaques ce qui expliquaient pourquoi ils s'étaient montrés aussi confiants. Elle leur donnait maintenant une leçon. Elle n'était pas une simple étudiante. Elle était la meilleure et elle ne se laisserait pas abuser.

Quand elle eut finie, elle se retourna vers lui et son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait peur et était à la fois fasciné par la jeune femme. On lui avait appris à respecter autant que craindre les personnes puissantes. Or à cet instant, celle que toute sa maison critiquait pour son sang irradiait de puissance.

Il jeta un œil derrière elle et détourna aussitôt le regard. Le visage de ses camarades commençait à devenir rouge à force de rester la tête en bas. Ils n'étaient plus qu'en caleçon. Sur leurs torses était écrit « _Nous sommes de mauvais garçons_ » et un cadenas enserrait, assez douloureusement s'il en croyait les grimaces, leur virilité.

Elle agita sa baguette et les fit tourner.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers lui et lui attrapa le menton, qu'elle enserra douloureusement.

-Fais passer le message. Explique-leur l'impuissance de deux sang-pur face à un minable sang de bourbe, sans jamais m'accuser directement.

Elle le relâcha et partit.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Elle croisa Malefoy qui s'était accoudé contre le mur adjacent mais l'ignora.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'un acte si peu…gryffondor, Granger.

Elle accéléra le pas, voulant créer le plus de distance possible avec le serpentard. Tout était de sa faute. Elle ne l'entendit pas la suivre et décéléra le pas.

Elle passa l'entrée à toute vitesse. Arrivée dans le salon, elle prit une grande goulée d'air et explosa de rire. C'était nerveux, incontrôlable. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. Ses abdominaux se contractaient à répétition et elle se tint le ventre. Elle laissa son corps extérioriser toutes ses émotions.

-On dirait que tu deviens folle, Granger.

Elle aurait aimé dire que la seule présence de Malefoy lui coupa toute envie de rire mais des spasmes la prenaient encore. Elle reprit progressivement le contrôle de son corps, le dos ostensiblement tourné vers lui.

Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne l'entendit s'approcher.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de te voir Malefoy. Alors te parler…

Elle voulut aller dans sa chambre mais il lui bloqua le chemin et elle fut forcée de croiser son regard. Malgré toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard, ce regard la troublait toujours autant.

-Tu as été impressionnante tout à l'heure.

-Je me fiche de savoir si je t'ai impressionné. Laisse-moi passer !

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle essaya de le contourner mais il se mit à nouveau sur sa trajectoire.

-Ecoute moi bien Malefoy_, je ne tolère ta présence que parce que j'y suis obligé_. Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec toi.

-Tu es en colère contre moi.

Elle le regarda avec ébahissement.

-Bravo Sherlock ! On en a fini avec le jeu des évidences ?

-Pourquoi ?

Elle fut un instant soufflée par l'audace du serpentard.

-Comment peux-tu poser la question ? Tu as détruit ma relation avec mes deux meilleurs amis, l'école entière est contre moi. Ma vie est devenue un enfer à cause de toi.

Il ne montra aucune réaction face aux accusations de la jeune fille.

-J'ai peut être annoncé un peu trop… brusquement la nouvelle mais j'avais mes raisons et je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qui a suivi.

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas en parler et tu l'as fait. Tu m'as menti !

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis.

-Harry et Ron me détestent à cause de toi !

-On était deux quand on l'a fait. Et je n'y peux rien si ta relation avec ces deux ratés est trop fragile pour qu'une simple baise puisse y mettre fin.

Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

-Ne t'avise pas de les insulter ou de juger de notre relation. Tu n'y connais rien et tu ne connaitras jamais l'équivalent de ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Sa réponse ne parut pas lui plaire. Le serpentard se crispa et une moue méprisante déforma son visage.

-En attendant, je n'y suis pour rien si tout Poudlard est au courant.

-Tu n'y es pour rien ? C'est toi qui as tout déballé !

-A Potter seulement.

-Et Zabini.

-Seulement à lui et à ton_ meilleur ami_. Or, rien n'a filtré du côté de Serpentard.

Hermione relâcha légèrement sa prise. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il disait la vérité. Elle s'était attendue à un esclandre suite à leur altercation mais aucun serpentard n'était venu l'importuner. En réalité, c'est suite à l'éclat d'Harry que tout le monde avait semblé au courant. Penser à son meilleur ami l'accabla de tristesse. Elle se reconcentra néanmoins rapidement sur l'objet de sa colère.

-Il n'empêche que c'est toi et seulement toi qui es allé tout révéler alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire.

-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais leur cacher ?

-Ca ne te concerne pas ! En tout cas si j'avais voulu leur apprendre, je ne serais certainement pas passé par toi. Tu savais pertinemment l'effet que cela allait avoir. C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait, l'accusa-t-elle.

-Je reconnais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le dire comme je l'ai dit mais je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'avais mes raisons.

-Quelles raisons ? Je serais curieuse d'entendre ces fameuses raisons !

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy d'exploser.

-Tu es ma femme ! Contre notre gré, nous sommes mariés. Tu es à moi. Tu ne dois pas te laisser toucher par d'autres hommes.

-Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi Malefoy ! D'où est-ce que tu as vu que j'étais à toi ? Sors-toi cette idée stupide et rétrograde de la tête. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. A. Toi.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de rage et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser était violent, il n'avait rien de romantique. Ils ne retiraient aucun plaisir de l'échange. Ils s'affrontaient.

Hermione lâcha le serpentard et le repoussa.

-Tu me veux Malefoy ?

Ses yeux étaient devenus orageux.

-Non.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi mais tu ne veux pas qu'on me touche.

Il ne répondit mais elle sut qu'elle visait juste. Malefoy était malade et il avait décidé qu'elle lui appartenait.

-Je ne suis pas à toi. Je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ne leur réponds-tu pas à tous ainsi ?

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Si tu ne veux pas être défendue, montre leur qui est Hermione Granger.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

-Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te tourmenter.

Hermione s'indigna aussitôt mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il se glissa dans sa chambre.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de fierté mal placée mais elle ne voulait pas donner raison à Malefoy en commençant à répliquer à ses détracteurs.

Sa vengeance avait fait son petit effet et une rumeur d'un nouveau genre circulait. Certains semblaient plus hésitants, notamment du côté des serpentards. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que les deux crétins avaient besoin de soins prolongés à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pourtant pas causé de gros dommages. Aucun professeur n'était venu la trouver, signe que personne n'avait parlé, ce qui ne la surprenait pas vraiment.

Cela ne suffisait cependant pas à refroidir tout le monde. Certains s'obstinaient à lui chercher des problèmes et elle se retrouvait actuellement face à l'un deux. Une serdaigle avec des yeux rendus globuleux par ses lunettes.

-Casse-toi le pigeon ! Va roucouler ailleurs, ta vieille tête nous fait peur.

L'armure rutilante et entourée d'une aura blanche, voilà comment lui apparaissait Ginny Weasley à cet instant. Elles n'avaient pas pu parler depuis l'éclat d'Harry et Hermione s'était attendue au même rejet, mais ce n'était pas sur elle qu'elle dardait un regard noir. Elle menaçait, de son air le plus mauvais, la serdaigle et faisait dangereusement bouger sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Weasley, s'exclama la serdaigle.

Elle avait perdu de sa superbe à l'intervention de la rousse mais s'était redressée en reconnaissant Ginny.

-Elle est une honte pour tous les nés-moldu. Elle fornique avec l'ennemi !

Elle rougissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, pointant de son doigt osseux Hermione. Ginny et elle commencèrent à partir dans un concert d'insultes. Hermione regarda la scène avec une certaine distance. Ses sentiments et ceux de Malefoy entraient en résonnance et elle faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer. Sa propre colère contre l'étudiante était renforcée par l'intensité de celle de Malefoy et menaçait de déborder.

L'injustice de la situation lui sautait aux yeux. Elle ne méritait pas de telles réactions et elle ne les supportait pas. Elle écoutait le discours injurieux de la serdaigle qui s'emballait à mesure qu'une foule se formait. Quelque chose craqua.

Malefoy pouvait aller au diable. Elle n'agirait pas selon ce qu'il lui disait mais selon ce qu'elle désirait. Elle écouta une dernière fois la serdaigle l'insulter avant de sortir sa baguette de la manche de sa robe avec lenteur. Elle la leva de manière tout aussi détendue. L'agitation que cela provoqua sortit les deux filles de leur dispute et la serdaigle la fixa avec effroi. Elle sortit maladroitement sa propre baguette qu'elle tendit vers Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu t'attaques aux nés-moldu maintenant ?

-Pauvre sotte. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire insulter gratuitement, répondit calmement la gryffondor. Je sais que le monde devient de plus en plus inquiétant, en particulier pour les nés-moldu, mais ta stupidité ne te sauvera pas.

D'un geste de la main, elle jeta un expelliarmus à la jeune fille qui l'esquiva de justesse. Elle anticipa le sort de la serdaigle et l'esquiva à son tour. Elle enchaina deux autres sorts. L'un visait à retenir l'attention de la jeune fille. Ce fut chose faite. Trop occupée à détourner le sortilège, elle ne put empêcher le second de percuter la statue qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Celle-ci se transforma en immense oiseau et commença à l'attaquer.

La serdaigle se mit à pousser de petits cris et se défendit comme elle put. Le professeur McGonagall arriva à toute vitesse.

-Finite incantatem, s'écria-t-elle.

Tous les sortilèges furent immédiatement neutralisés et l'oiseau disparut. Elle jeta un regard furieux à la foule qui s'était amassée.

-Vous n'avez pas cours ? Disparaissez et allez étudier ! Monsieur Smith, conduisez Miss Turpin à l'infirmerie. Miss Granger suivez-moi.

Hermione se sentit extrêmement honteuse en voyant la déception dans le regard de la vieille sorcière.

-Miss Weasley, vous restez ici.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Ginny les suivait et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et suivit la directrice de sa maison.

Elle n'osa rien dire durant le trajet. Elle ne se faisait jamais reprendre par ses professeurs et avait toujours une attitude irréprochable, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces aventures avec Ron et Harry. Dans ce cas-là, elle avait enfreint de nombreuses règles mais la cause qu'ils défendaient alors lui paraissait assez juste pour le faire. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que son action avait été excessive.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous, marmonna la vieille sorcière.

Elle semblait aussi exaspérée qu'en colère. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur. L'appréhension lui tordit l'estomac. Elle n'avait jamais été convoquée au bureau du directeur pour mauvais comportement. Ils n'allaient pas la renvoyer ? La sanction serait quand même trop excessive.

McGonagall lui fit signe de rentrer et elle pénétra dans le bureau avec anxiété. Sans surprise, elle reconnut le directeur de l'école, assis à son bureau. Avec plus de surprise, elle vit que quelqu'un d'autre était présent.

Elle reconnaitrait toujours cette chevelure.

-Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, lui dit Dumbledore en désignant le fauteuil inoccupé.

Elle s'installa et ce qu'elle aperçut lui arracha un hoquet. Harry ne lui adressait aucun regard mais elle vit que son visage était tuméfié.

-Peut-être serez-vous plus loquace que votre ami. Puis-je savoir la raison qui vous a amené dans ce bureau ?

Elle se sentit bêtement rougir quand elle croisa le regard pénétrant de son directeur.

-Je me suis battue avec une autre élève, murmura-t-elle.

Le vieil homme haussa des sourcils et se caressa pensivement sa longue barbe.

-C'est assez inattendu de votre part. Peut-on en connaitre la raison ?

Une vague d'amertume l'envahit. Elle ne voulait pas avouer avoir été victime de bizutages. De toute façon, elle avait vu dans le regard des témoins de son altercation avec la serdaigle que le message était passé.

-Une simple querelle d'étudiants.

A sa grande stupeur, Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

-Comme c'est étrange ! Harry m'a donné exactement la même raison. Je vais espérer que vous en restiez aux _simples_ querelles pour le bien être des autres étudiants de cette école.

Il laissa un silence s'installer avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je ne peux pas vous forcer à m'expliquer les raisons derrière vos actes, comme je ne peux les laisser impunis.

Hermione tressaillit. Elle n'avait été punie que peu de fois dans sa vie scolaire. Elle ne comptait pas son année avec Ombrage. Les punitions abusives n'étaient pas des punitions. Elle attendit la sentence avec inquiétude et maudit encore une fois Malefoy.

-Vous allez devoir mettre vos talents au service de cette école. Parfois, l'enseignement prodigué par un camarade touche plus directement un élève que le plus éminent des professeurs. Vous allez assurer un cours de duel, un week-end sur deux. Harry a déjà dû vous expliquer que j'ai besoin de lui pour accomplir certaines tâches. Ces fois-là, je vous enverrai une autre personne pour vous accompagner.

Hermione était sidérée. Quel genre de punition était-ce ? Elle avait attaqué une autre élève.

Dumbledore les regarda avec amusement.

-A moins que vous ne préfériez récurer les chaudrons du professeur Slughorn jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ?

Ils s'empressèrent de décliner de concert et sortirent lorsqu'il les congédia.

-Harry.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers le vieux sorcier.

-N'oublie pas ce dont nous avons parlé juste avant. Il vaut mieux perdre sa fierté pour quelqu'un que l'on aime plutôt que de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime à cause d'une fierté mal placée (1).

Sur ses mots mystérieux, ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur. Aucun ne prit la parole mais il lui sembla que l'ambiance était moins tendue. Elle était même certaine d'avoir vu le gryffondor lui lancer plusieurs coups d'œil.

Elle repensa au directeur, à ses propos énigmatiques et à sa main. Elle était noircie comme la cendre. Comme si elle avait été frappée par une malédiction.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Le reste de la journée fut agréablement paisible. Elle continuait d'être le centre de l'attention mais maintenant ils s'empressaient de détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle croisait leur regard.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Ginny pour qu'elles aillent manger ensemble. Ginny lui parla comme si rien n'était arrivé et ce retour à la normalité lui fit un bien fou. Elles s'assirent à l'écart des autres gryffondors et continuèrent leur conversation.

-Je me pose de plus en plus de questions à propos de Dean.

Voilà qu'elles parlaient de garçons. Hermione se sentait un peu perdue. Ginny doutait de plus en plus de sa relation avec le jeune gryffondor et lui demandait conseil. Or, Hermione pensait être la dernière personne à pouvoir conseiller la jeune fille à ce sujet.

-Harry parle beaucoup de cette vipère.

Comment en étaient-elles venues à parler d'Harry ? La rousse eut cependant le mérite de capter l'attention totale d'Hermione qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre beaucoup de nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Greengrass…

Le nom honnis fit bondir la jeune fille. La responsable du déraillement de sa vie.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait été exclue de l'école ?

-Non pas celle-là ! La grande sœur, Daphnée Greengrass. Une vraie peste !

Hermione était surprise de voir son amie ruminer autant au sujet de la serpentarde. Se pourrait-il que son béguin de jeunesse soit toujours d'actualité ?

-Je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble en dehors de la bibliothèque…

-Oh ils ne trainent pas ensemble, mais la façon dont il la regarde et dont il parle d'elle. Tu devrais voir. Il a pris sa défense ! Sa défense ! Alors que c'est une serpentard.

Elle avait parlé comme si ses propos étaient d'une logique imparable. Elle savait que la belle rousse pouvait se montrer assez tranchée, surtout quand il s'agissait de serpentards, mais elle se montrait rarement aussi obtus. Contrairement à son frère.

-Et il n'y a rien de pire qu'entretenir une quelconque relation avec un serpentard.

Son ton s'était fait plus tranchant qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Ginny prit un air penaud et soupira.

-Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy est complétement différent.

-J'ai couché avec lui.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le formulait à haute voix. Elle n'était pas sûre de recommencer. Elle défia Ginny d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais quand j'ai appris la…nouvelle. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment surprise.

Hermione la fixa d'un air ahuri. La jolie rousse poussa un autre soupir et planta son regard dans celui.

-Premièrement, Malefoy est très sexy. On est à un moment charnière de nos vies où nos hormones sont aux commandes, même si les garçons semblent plus touchés que nous. Aussi insupportable soit-il, Malefoy est à tomber, donc du moment qu'il ferme sa bouche, ce doit être un moment sympa.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire complice auquel Hermione ne put répondre, trop mortifiée par les propos de sa jeune amie.

-Deuxièmement, Harry est encore très paumé en ce qui concerne le monde magique, comme la plupart des nés-moldu et certains sang-mêlé, et mon frère un peu con. Cela fait longtemps que les mariages magiques sont prohibés mais ça n'empêche pas nos parents de nous informer et de nous mettre en garde. En réalité, je suis assez impressionnée que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps. Le lien qui vous unit n'est pas naturel, il est magique. La magie va vous pousser à respecter vos promesses. J'ai assez peur pour toi…

Hermione comprit l'allusion et voulut la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, les moldus ont également de quoi empêcher une grossesse indésirée.

-Tu es sûre que ça fonctionne ?

-Certaine.

Elle s'était montrée plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Le doute persistait.

Ginny parut rassurée et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-En tout cas, enchaina-t-elle, je me demande comment tu peux supporter une telle tête à claque.

-A force de patience, de contrôle de soi et de prières.

Son amie éclata de rire.

-Je t'admire vraiment. Si j'avais été à la place d'Harry, je ne me serais pas contenue.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Harry et Malefoy se sont battus ce matin. Un mélange de baguettes et de poings peu élégants.

Hermione était surprise. Il n'y avait pas eu de grande altercation entre les deux sorciers depuis le début de l'année. Elle comprenait mieux le visage tuméfié d'Harry.

-Pourquoi se sont-ils battus ?

-Parce que Malefoy est un fouteur de merde. Il s'est mis à insulter Harry. Il a dit que le clan de la lumière était perdu s'il devait compter sur quelqu'un d'aussi peu fiable. Puis, il lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui a fait péter les plombs.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy se mettait à provoquer Harry aussi soudainement. Il s'était fait très discret jusqu'à maintenant, malgré l'incident qui les avait mis sous le feu des projecteurs. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à agir ainsi.

Elles changèrent de sujet et continuèrent à parler encore un moment avant que chacune ne rejoigne son dortoir.

En arrivant à ses appartements, elle eut la surprise de trouver Malefoy dans le salon, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Sa lèvre était fendue et un hématome marquait sa mâchoire. Il n'était visiblement pas passé à l'infirmerie.

Le serpentard leva les yeux de son livre et les posa sur la jeune fille, empêchant toute retraite stratégique.

-J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau style.

-Spécialement pour toi.

Sa réponse la perturba plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait un double sens.

-Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes, l'attaqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète !

-Vraiment ? Je suis déçu.

Elle en avait assez des sauts d'humeur du serpentard et poussa un soupir agacé.

-Après la magnifique performance que tu as offerte, plus personne n'osera s'en prendre à toi.

-Je n'ai pas cherché à suivre tes pseudos conseils. Je l'ai fait pour moi !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, lui répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-La violence n'est pas la réponse à tous les problèmes.

-Elle est très efficace.

-Mais d'une efficacité trop éphémère.

Ils enchaînaient les répliques à toute vitesse et Hermione se surprenait à se prendre au jeu de leur joute verbale.

-Est-ce pour cette raison que tu n'as pas été importuné pour avoir couché avec une née-moldu ? Parce que la violence s'est révélée efficace.

-Effectivement. Mais je me permets de corriger un point. Les serpentards se fichent de savoir que j'ai couché avec toi. Certains en sont sans doute écœurés mais ça ne suffirait pas à leur donner assez de courage pour me défier. La possibilité d'un bébé Malefoy de sang-mêlé par contre… Plusieurs voyages à l'infirmerie ont néanmoins suffi à les dissuader de récidiver.

Une alerte raisonna dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Un détail avait retenu son attention.

-C'est toi qui as envoyé les deux serpentards que j'ai fixé au mur à l'infirmerie ! Je trouvais bizarre que des soins prolongés soient nécessaires.

-C'était nécessaire.

-C'est du délire Malefoy ! Tu ne peux pas envoyer les gens à l'infirmerie sous prétexte qu'ils se dressent contre toi !

-Si tu veux survivre, tu dois répliquer Granger. Tu dois leur montrer que tu n'es pas faible. C'est la loi du plus fort et tu l'as bien compris même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Tu l'as compris quand tu as répliqué contre cette stupide serdaigle qui s'est crue assez forte pour te défier. Tu lui as montré ta force et tu as aimé ça.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle à mesure qu'il parlait. Ces derniers mots raisonnèrent dans son esprit.

-Tu débloques Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas aimé quoique ce soit ! Je me suis défendue !

Il lui saisit ses deux poignets. Elle tira pour se soustraire à sa poigne mais sa prise était trop forte.

-Tu te mens à toi-même.

-Et toi tu veux voir ton propre vice chez les autres pour le justifier plus facilement.

Sa réplique le fit taire un moment.

-Je sens ta confusion et ta peur, Granger. Tu redoutes ce que tu pourrais être.

\- Lâche-moi.

-Le ressens-tu ? Depuis notre étreinte, la connexion est devenue plus forte. Je ressens tes émotions dès que tu es à proximité. Il n'y a que quand nous nous éloignons qu'aucune ne me parvienne, en dehors des plus puissantes.

Sa prise s'était raffermie.

-Tu me fais mal. Lâche-moi.

-Je te déteste d'une manière complétement différente de la façon dont je déteste Potter ou mon propre père.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à l'aveu. Depuis quand Malefoy détestait-il celui qu'il avait toujours admiré ?

Il se pencha jusqu'à se mettre à la hauteur de son oreille.

-Je te déteste Granger.

Il avait murmuré d'une voix tellement fragile que le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Et elle les sentit. Sa confusion, sa peur, sa colère, sa détresse. Elle les ressentit avec une netteté bouleversante. Jamais, ils n'avaient partagé leurs émotions avec une telle intensité. Elle était stupéfaite de ne pas l'avoir ressenti avant. Elle avait tellement été prise par sa culpabilité et sa dispute avec Harry qu'elle s'était inconsciemment fermée à tout ceci. Le retour de flamme fut étourdissant et elle sentit Malefoy lui lâcher les poignets pour l'attraper par les épaules.

-Nous n'avons rien avoir ensemble. Nous sommes ennemis. Nous détestons jusqu'à l'existence de l'autre.

Elle ne savait pas qui Malefoy cherchait à convaincre.

En cet instant, ils partageaient le même désespoir. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison, peut-être que la solitude qui les tenait devenait trop dure à supporter. Hermione ne pouvait expliquer comment ils en étaient arrivés à se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient avec une énergie désespérée. Elle aurait dû y mettre fin mais elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin, qu'ils en avaient besoin. Un besoin viscéral.

Leurs corps semblaient vouloir se souder. Ils s'agrippaient à l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient plus que lui. Hermione tenait les cheveux de Drago à pleine main alors que leurs bouches se dévoraient. Il lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir l'échange, son autre main la tenait fermement par la taille. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, mais revinrent rapidement sur l'autre. Hermione planta ses ongles dans le dos du serpentard. Malgré le tissu qui le protégeait, une grimace vint déformer les traits du sorcier. Il se vengea en plantant ses dents dans le cou de la jeune fille, qu'il se mit ensuite à suçoter jusqu'à laisser un suçon violacé. Il tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle lui expose plus de parcelles de son cou et la marqua à nouveau. La respiration haletante, Hermione saisit le visage de Drago de ses deux mains et colla son front contre le sien. Leurs pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. La même fièvre les animait.

Drago la plaqua contre un mur et ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, fébriles. Il lui retira son haut et elle en fit de même avec sa chemise. Elle se trouvait en soutien-gorge devant le serpentard qui la regardait avec convoitise. Il malaxa ses seins, les taquinant à travers la dentelle. Les gestes du blond lui arrachaient des frissons de délice et elle se mit à onduler contre lui. Il grogna en réponse et sa prise sur son sein se fit plus serrée. Il plaqua tout son corps contre le sien et elle sentit une douleur contre son dos.

Elle mit du temps à comprendre que la poignée d'une porte s'enfonçait dans son côté droit. Elle repoussa le sorcier pour se dégager. Ses yeux gris embués de plaisir cherchèrent la raison de ce soudain rejet. Quand il vit la poignée, il l'ouvrit et poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur. Il ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte et se jeta à nouveau sur elle. Emportée par la passion, Hermione le poussa contre une commode et se remit à onduler contre lui. Elle baissa une main taquine vers le pantalon du serpentard et se mit à caresser la bosse conséquente qui était apparue. Il saisit sa main et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

-Ne joue pas trop.

Sa voix rendue rauque par le désir la fit trembler de plaisir. Par défi, elle resserra sa prise sur le membre du serpentard et se mit à le masser. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et attrapa sa tête pour l'embrasser. La force qu'il mit dans le geste la fit légèrement saigner. Ses dents lui avaient égratigné la lèvre. Elle sentit le goût du sang emplir son palais.

Il lui agrippa les fesses et descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses. Hermione prit appui sur ses épaules et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se retourna et échangea leur place. Elle était maintenant plaquée contre la commode, son corps serré contre celui du serpentard. Ils se frottèrent, s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insuffisant.

Drago les amena jusqu'au lit et finit de la déshabiller. Elle s'acharna à son tour à lui enlever son pantalon. Chaque action était entrecoupée de baisés enfiévrés. Quand ils se retrouvèrent nus, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Aucun ne prit la parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. A ce moment, leur communion était telle qu'ils percevaient très précisément les émotions de l'autre. Hermione sentait le désir, le doute et la profonde solitude du blond et Drago percevait toute la profondeur du désir et du besoin d'affection de la jeune fille.

Sans un mot, Hermione appela un préservatif et inversa leur position. Elle se mit à masturber le serpentard d'abord doucement puis de manière plus saccadée. Il la saisit par les cuisses et les serra, les malaxa. Elle ouvrit le sachet avec les dents et enfila le préservatif sur le sexe du serpentard. Elle attrapa le sexe et s'abaissa en douceur. Il la guida patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'empale totalement. Elle commença des allers retours, mais le rythme finit par frustrer son partenaire qui la souleva pour la retirer et la renversa. Il plongea en elle sans douceur et commença des va et vient profonds. Hermione était soufflée par la passion dont faisait preuve le serpentard.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs fois de positions avant que Drago n'atteigne la jouissance. Il continua à la stimuler avec son sexe, puis ses doigts et elle atteint à son tour l'orgasme.

Ils s'étendirent à côté de l'autre et s'évertuèrent à reprendre leur souffle. Chacun savoura ce moment post-orgasmique et ils n'échangèrent aucun mot.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione se releva. Elle se tourna vers le serpentard qui la dévisageait le visage impénétrable. Ils se sentaient étrangement en paix et Hermione craignait qu'une prise de parole brise cette bulle. Elle voulait que cette chimère orgasmique reste ainsi et Drago semblait partager son avis.

Il leva son bras gauche qu'il avait posé sur son front et Hermione aperçut une trace noire dessus. Elle ne put le voir assez longtemps pour se faire un avis car il le mit sous le drap. Il la regardait toujours sans expression. Elle se décida finalement à sortir.

Elle laissait Drago derrière elle. Demain, elle retrouverait Malefoy.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Quand Dobby fut parti, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Elle espérait que le cadeau plairait à Ron.

Elle voulait lui donner en main propre mais elle ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée, ni au repas. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry non plus et ça l'inquiétait.

Elle repensa à sa nuit avec Malefoy et elle fut surprise de ne pas ressentir le même élan de culpabilité que la première fois. Cette seconde fois avait été différente. Elle lui semblait irréelle et l'avait d'une certaine façon soulagée.

Un bruit la tira de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers l'intrus et le chevalier du tableau s'inclina.

-Navré de vous interrompre mais Dame Minerva souhaite vous parler.

Hermione se releva, surprise par la visite inattendue de sa directrice de maison. Quand elle sortit, elle trouva la vieille sorcière en train de l'attendre. Elle était agitée.

Dès qu'elle vit la jeune fille, elle lui fit signe de la suivre d'un mouvement sec.

-Votre ami, Ronald Weasley, a eu un accident. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher.

-Un accident ?

La peur lui vrilla l'estomac.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle lui jeta un bref regard et continua à avancer d'un pas pressé.

-Nous ne savons pas encore mais nous soupçonnons un empoisonnement.

Un empoissonnement ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions, elles étaient arrivées à l'infirmerie. Hermione ne chercha pas à voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce et se précipita vers Ron.

Il était endormi. Son visage paisible ne reflétait aucun tourment. Elle attrapa une chaise à proximité et s'y assit. De l'autre côté du lit, Harry la regardait. Elle lut la détresse dans le regard de son ami.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ron a mangé des chocolats que Romilda m'avait offerts. C'étaient des filtres d'amour. Tu avais raison de me dire de me méfier.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je l'ai amené voir Slughorn pour qu'il le guérisse. Il allait mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il boit l'hydromel que Slughorn nous avait servi.

Hermione reporta son attention sur les professeurs présents. Ils discutaient de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Slughorn tenait dans ses mains une bouteille, sûrement la bouteille empoisonné.

-Et à qui destinais-tu cette bouteille Horace ?

-A toi Dumbledore…

La réponse la prit de cours.

La conversation prit rapidement fin et ils choisirent de les laisser seuls.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

-Je suis désolé Mione.

Une vague de soulagement la submergea. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de s'être contractée à ce point. Il lui sembla que tout son corps se détendait d'un coup.

-Je suis désolée aussi. Je… me sens tellement nulle.

-Non !

Le cri d'Harry la prit par surprise. Il contourna précipitamment le lit et se mit à genou devant elle. Il lui saisit fermement les mains.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir comme ça. C'est moi qui ai été con. J'ai sur-réagi. J'avais du mal à encaisser que tu puisses allée aussi loin avec lui. Pourtant je vous ai déjà vu vous embrasser mais je ne pensais pas…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé.

-...que ça irait aussi loin. Tu connais mes soupçons à propos de Malefoy.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

-Il cache quelque chose. Et je suis sûr que ça concerne Voldemort. Tu ne peux **pas** lui faire confiance.

Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et au vu de ce qu'elle avait appris, il n'avait pas tort. Il continua, l'empêchant de parler.

-Mais ça ne justifie rien. Quand j'ai crié dans la salle commune et ai mis tout le monde au courant. Je m'en suis énormément voulu mais je ne savais plus comment venir te voir. Je n'avais pas conscience des répercussions que ça a eues. Ce connard de Malefoy… s'est fait un plaisir de me dire à quel point j'étais une merde en tant qu'ami.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Etait-ce en lien avec ce que Malefoy lui avait murmuré pendant leur dispute ?

-Je leur ai dit à tous ! Qu'ils étaient une belle bande d'hypocrites ! A compter sur toi seulement quand ça les arrange. Ils ne t'embêteront plus.

Le ton du gryffondor s'était fait belliqueux.

-Mais je sais que je ne suis pas mieux… Mais quand Ron est tombé et que j'ai cru que… Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous perdre, que je devais faire preuve de ce maudit courage que je suis censé posséder, et m'excuser auprès de toi.

Sa voix se cassa. Il avait baissé les yeux mais elle les savait humides. Elle l'interrompit en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

-Cette histoire m'a fait beaucoup de mal Harry mais je sais que tu as souffert toi aussi. Je comprends tes raisons et à aucun moment je n'ai été en colère contre toi. Je l'ai été à l'encontre de tous ces imbéciles qui jugent sans connaitre.

Ils se relevèrent et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Je m'excuse moi aussi. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Rien ne pourra briser cette amitié.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une voix coupante interrompe ce moment.

-Que c'est écœurant.

Hermione cacha son visage dans le cou de son ami en soupirant.

-Malefoy.

La voix d'Harry était neutre mais elle le savait en colère, aussi sûrement qu'elle ressentait la colère du blond en cet instant. Le gryffondor resserra son étreinte. La colère du serpentard s'accrut. Elle préféra être raisonnable et se dégagea doucement des bras de son ami.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'accours au moindre sentiment de détresse, fut-il aussi puissant que désagréable. Que voulez-vous ma grandeur d'âme me perdra.

Elle comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence et en fut très embarrassée. Elle maudit ce foutu lien qui ne lui laissait aucune intimité.

-Tout va bien.

-Visiblement.

Il regarda de manière appuyé la proximité des deux gryffondors. Par réflexe, elle s'éloigna et le regretta aussitôt. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Malefoy qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

-Il se fait tard, tu devrais retourner dans tes apparentements, Malefoy, lui lança Harry.

Il dévisagea le gryffondor un instant avant de revenir sur la jeune fille.

-En effet, il est tard. **Nous** devrions retourner dans **nos** appartements Granger. Toi aussi Potter.

Il accentua les mots, volontairement provocateur. Harry fulminait mais il se contenta d'un regard noir. Il interrogea son amie du regard et elle lui fit signe de s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas accentuer davantage l'humeur exécrable du serpentard.

Ils dirigeaient vers leur dortoir quand Malefoy se décida à prendre la parole.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle le jaugea du regard du coin de l'œil.

-Ron a été empoisonné, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle le vit tressaillir. C'était infime mais ses sens étaient exacerbés quand il s'agissait de Malefoy.

-Comment ?

-Tu es bien curieux tout à coup.

Son ton s'était fait soupçonneux. D'où lui venait ce soudain intérêt pour Ron ?

-La curiosité, ça te connait Granger. Tu devrais être plus compréhensive.

-Je voulais juste savoir, si tout allait… bien, reprit-il.

Une pointe de culpabilité sembla émaner du serpentard. Serait-il lié à l'affaire ? Elle secoua la tête. Le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas parlé de Malefoy et il n'était pas un sorcier facile à berner malgré ses facéties.

-Les professeurs enquêtent.

-Décidément…

Elle acquiesçât. Il était vrai qu'ils enchainaient les incidents préoccupants : Katie Bell, eux et maintenant Ron. Les choses ne tournaient pas rond à Poudlard. Comme chaque année.

L'ambiance était paisible entre eux. Ils arrivèrent au salon et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment ils allaient pouvoir se saluer.

Malefoy s'était penché et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle toucha sa joue, troublée.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Malefoy s'agita avec frustration.

-Mais arrête de me contrarier !

-Comment ça ? C'est à toi d'arrêter de te comporter comme un animal possessif !

Ils se défièrent du regard. Hermione vit très clairement Malefoy loucher sur ses lèvres et se sentit rougir. Elle détourna la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suppose que je dois m'excuser pour t'avoir reproché toutes mes récentes infortunes. Et je te remercie d'avoir pris mon parti mais j'apprécierai que tu n'envoies plus personne à l'infirmerie.

Il répondit à cette dernière remarque par un grognement peu convaincant.

-J'accepte tes excuses.

Quel grand seigneur ! Hermione roula des yeux face à tant de prétention.

-A ton tour.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu n'es pas non plus exempt de toute responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'étais peut-être mal exprimé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends Malefoy.

Il lui jeta un regard brulant.

-Tu exiges toujours trop Granger.

-Pas plus que je n'exigerai de moi-même, répliqua-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Je n'aurais pas dû balancer cette histoire à Potter. T'es contente ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle soupira à son tour et hocha la tête.

-Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Elle se dirigeait vers sa porte quand une paire de bras la retint.

-Tu seras ma perte.

Son souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille et un frisson parcourut tout son corps.

-Tu peux endosser le rôle de la princesse en détresse, je serais le chevalier à l'amure rutilante.

Elle avait voulu faire de l'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère pesante mais sa voix s'était faite chevrotante.

Une langue taquine se perdit dans son cou qu'elle inclina par réflexe. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il dégagea un bras pour retirer les cheveux qui dissimulaient sa nuque et y déposa plusieurs baisers. Ils étaient aussi légers qu'une plume. Jamais, ils n'avaient initié ce genre de contact. Elle le trouvait presque tendre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle voulut se retourner mais les bras qui la tenaient l'en empêchaient. L'instant ne dura pas longtemps mais elle eut la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté.

Il la lâcha soudainement. Avant qu'elle réagisse, il avait rejoint sa chambre.

Elle fixa quelques instants sa porte puis alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra dans son lit, bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, un millier de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle eut pris sa décision. Elle avait appris à connaitre un nouveau Malefoy et même si leur relation restait chaotique, elle appréciait son évolution. Mais le serpentard cachait des choses, potentiellement dangereuses. Il était temps de tout leur avouer.

* * *

_(1) Citation dont je ne trouve malheureusement pas l'auteur. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas de moi mais qu'elle me paraissait très appropriée._

**La suite très prochainement...**


	10. Pas du tout (1)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette absence de plusieurs mois. Je me suis laissée prendre par le temps et j'ai fini par mettre cette fiction de côté jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur certaines reviews qui m'ont énormément touché (voire fait rougir. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je rougis en lisant, une très étrange sensation). Et en toute honnêteté c'est LA raison pour laquelle j'ai mis ce petit confinement à profit. Alors, merci à Jiniyara, Nedwige Stark, Audrey et Aliice-Klaine pour vos commentaires !

J'ai fait des changements parce que je n'étais plus satisfaite de mes premières idées. Donc, j'espère ne décevoir personne avec cette suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Pas du tout (1)**

-Je crois que je vous ai dit le principal.

-Le principal ? Le principal ? Tu dis que Malefoy est un mangemort en mission pour Tu-sais-qui et que Rogue a prêté un serment inviolable qui l'engage sûrement à l'aider dans sa mission et tu parles de principal ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir de plus à nous raconter ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que Malefoy était un mangemort ! Comme je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était en mission pour Voldemort – Ron grimaça à la mention du nom honnis – Je vous ai fait part de son comportement étrange et de son échange avec le professeur Rogue pour que l'on essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se trame.

-C'est tout compris ! Rogue est un putain de mangemort et Malefoy avec lui ! Harry avait raison !

Le roux laissa éclater sa colère avec plus de force que nécessaire. Hermione observa son ami. Il évitait de croiser son regard. Elle savait qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer son histoire avec Malefoy et que cela amplifiait certainement sa colère. Harry sembla également le comprendre et tenta d'apaiser les tensions en reprenant la conservation en main.

-Tu dis qu'il est souvent absent de votre dor… absent ?

Sauf que sa maladresse légendaire ne les aidait pas. Le regard du roux s'était encore plus assombri. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir et répondit aussitôt.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Tu avais déjà remarqué qu'il se faisait discret en début d'année Harry, et il l'est devenu plus encore. Il cache quelque chose, c'est certain, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de bon cœur.

-De bon cœur ? Depuis quand Malefoy a-t-il un cœur ?

Hermione ne voulait pas à nouveau s'embrouiller avec un de ses meilleurs amis mais la rancœur de Ron le rendait sourd à toute discussion. Bien que cela soit parfaitement justifié au regard du comportement du serpentard ces 6 dernières années, elle en était étrangement agacée. Il lui était difficile de se l'avouer mais elle avait développé un attachement étrange à l'égard du jeune sorcier.

-Bien sûr qu'il en a un. C'est un être humain, Ronald.

Ignorant l'emploi de son prénom et le signe manifeste de sa colère, ce dernier enchaina.

-Depuis quand être humain signifie avoir un cœur ? Tu trouves que Tu-sais-qui fait preuve de cœur quand il massacre moldus et sorciers.

-Ron ! , le reprit Harry.

-Je ne veux pas débattre avec toi de l'humanité, très contestable, de Voldemort, Ronald. Je veux juste que tu écoutes vraiment ce que je vous dis et que nous comprenions ce que peut bien préparer Malefoy et au nom de qui.

-Au nom de Tu-sais-qui ! Ce gars est un mangemort depuis sa naissance.

-Il n'est pas un mangemort ! , s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle avait parlé plus fort que prévu. Les deux jeunes sorciers lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? , se moqua le rouquin.

-Je ne **l**' ai pas vu.

Elle le défia de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne baisse les armes et détourne le regard.

-Il m'a également fait comprendre qu'il détestait son père.

-Monsieur « Mon père en entendra parler » ? Détester son père ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'exclamer.

-Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été touché par le retour de Voldemort.

Sa réponse les laissa dans une profonde réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un serment inviolable ?

Harry afficha une moue frustrée. Parfois, son manque de connaissance du monde des sorciers l'exaspérait.

-Un serment qui ne peut pas être violé…

-Ca va te surprendre mais je m'en étais douté, Ron. Quelles sont les conséquences si on le viole ?

-On meurt.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Tu vas en parler à Dumbledore ? , lui demanda Hermione.

Etrangement, l'idée la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de trahir le blond. Ce qui était complétement fou, elle en avait conscience. Ils ne se devaient rien.

-Evidemment ! Lorsque Rogue a parlé avec Malefoy, tu n'as pas pu en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il cherche à faire ?

Elle eut brièvement l'image de Malefoy enserrant son cou. Elle l'effaça aussitôt en s'assurant de ne rien montrer. Côtoyer Malefoy lui avait appris certaines choses et, même si cela tenait davantage du serpentard que du gryffondor, savoir dissimuler ses émotions pouvait se révéler pratique.

-Non. Il refusait d'en parler avec le professeur Rogue.

-Rogue... Lui aussi, il cache quelque chose. Ça ne peut pas être n'importe quoi qui conduit à être lié à un serment aussi dangereux.

-Harry…, soupira Ron. Tu te doutes bien de ce que tout le monde dira, Dumbledore le premier ? Que Rogue faisait semblant pour savoir ce que Malefoy prépare.

Le gryffondor semblait avoir décidé de laisser sa mauvaise humeur de côté et de porter un regard plus objectif sur la situation.

-Tu penses que j'ai tort ?

-Pas du tout ! Je trouve aussi que Rogue est super suspect mais je pense que tout le monde ne partagera pas ton avis.

-Qui présente de nombreux défauts.

Harry adressa un regard peu amène à sa meilleure amie qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Pour en revenir à Malefoy, je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter la carte des maraudeurs pour que je regarde où il passe tout son temps.

Harry prit un air penaud.

-En fait… Je le surveille depuis un moment.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Il le soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose depuis le début de l'année, et avec leur histoire, la méfiance de son meilleur ami devait s'être accrue.

-Et donc ? Qu'as-tu pu en conclure ?

-Que Malefoy disparait.

-Il disparait ?

Le gryffondor se passa la main dans les cheveux et confirma avec frustration.

-Il sortirait de l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! , s'exaspéra Harry. Je finis toujours par le perdre !

-Tu l'as suivi ? Ça tourne à l'obsession Harry.

-J'ai de nombreuses raisons de croire qu'un Malefoy discret est un Malefoy dangereux, s'obstina l'élu.

Ron se contenta d'hocher vigoureusement la tête.

-Bon, reprit Hermione qui commençait à être fatiguée de cette conversation qui ne faisait que durer. On se tient au courant de nos découvertes et on reste vigilants. Harry, tu as la mission que t'a confiée le professeur Dumbledore à réaliser donc ne t'en préoccupe pas trop. Il y aussi cette histoire d'empoisonnement. Même si il y a plus de chances qu'on ait voulut cibler quelqu'un d'autre, tu devrais rester prudent Ron.

-Oui maman !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sourirent de concert. Hermione sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. La complicité revenait entre eux.

Ils lui avaient vraiment manqué.

-Toi aussi Harry ! La prochaine fois, sois plus prudent quand tu joues à ce jeu barbare.

-Le quidditch n'est pas un jeu barbare !

Elle balaya sa réflexion d'un signe de la main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas les infirmeries.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Harry n'avait pas tardé à la contacter. Très fier de son idée, il s'était empressé de l'avertir qu'il avait demandé à Dobby et Kreattur de suivre Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle appréciait cependant moyennement qu'il se serve de pauvres elfes de maison pour le filer. Certes, Kreattur était certainement l'elfe le plus détestable qu'elle ait rencontré mais il était également victime d'un régime esclavagiste mis en place depuis des milliers d'années.

Elle chassa toute pensée parasite et se concentra sur le cours de transplanage. L'examen était pour bientôt et il n'était pas question de le rater. Hermione avait l'échec en horreur. Elle appliqua la consigne – Destination, Détermination, Décision – et réussit un transplanage parfait.

Tycross se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide et elle crut un instant avoir fait une erreur.

-Magnifique, Miss Granger ! Vous avez un talent certain pour cet exercice.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment.

Ils continuèrent l'entraînement encore quelques temps. Ron parvint enfin à se déplacer mais se trompa d'endroit. Il n'en afficha pas moins une expression ravie et Hermione le félicita. Elle espérait que son meilleur ami arriverait à se détendre le jour de l'examen. Le stress ne lui réussissait jamais.

Tycross proposa à leur groupe de boire un verre au Trois Balais. Le rougissement qui avait envahi ses joues quelques instant plus tôt ne la quitta plus jusqu'à leur retour à Poudlard, Tycross se montrant très élogieux à son égard. Elle ignora les grimaces qu'arboraient Ron à l'entente des propos de l'instructeur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent Harry pour aller manger à la Grande Salle. Ils lui demandèrent où il en était avec sa mission mais le gryffondor se contenta d'esquiver la question et relança la conversation sur eux.

-J'ai réussi à me déplacer ! Ce n'était pas le bon endroit mais je sens que je vais bientôt y arriver.

Le grand roux paraissait extrêmement fier de lui ce qui fit sourire ses deux meilleurs amis.

-C'est une super nouvelle ! Il faut que tu en informes au plus vite Lavande. Je suis certain qu'elle saura mettre cette nouvelle compétence à profit.

Le ton d'Harry était goguenard et l'air défait de leur meilleur ami ne fit qu'accentuer leur sourire.

-Hermione a déjà trouvé avec qui mettre ses talents à profit, contre-attaqua le jeune roux.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise et son cœur rata un battement. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Tu aurais dû entendre ce que lui disait Tycross. Après l'examen, il la demande en mariage, c'est sûr…

Harry explosa de rire et Hermione piqua un far monumental. Elle sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme normal et essaya d'oublier le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

-Intéressant. Et qu'a bien pu dire de si élogieux ce fascinant instructeur ?

L'intervention les fit sursauter et ils se tournèrent de concert vers le serpentard. Ce dernier les dévisageait d'un air impassible mais Hermione pouvait sentir une pointe de colère émaner du jeune homme.

-Malefoy, grogna Ron.

-Weasley, répliqua le serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vais manger comme l'ensemble de cette école. Tu as d'autres questions pertinentes à poser ?

De colère, Ron amorça un mouvement mais Harry le retint par le bras. Il se contenta de jeter un regard noir au blond et fit signe à son meilleur ami de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione dans la foulée et sentit le regard de Malefoy sur leur main jointe. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes et Harry fut surpris par l'intensité de son regard. Ce dernier semblait vouloir le congeler sur place. Ce constat perturba le gryffondor. S'il ne connaissait pas autant le serpentard, il l'aurait pensé jaloux.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Hermione avait suivi ses meilleurs amis jusqu'à leur salle commune et les elfes de maison avaient fait leur rapport. Ils comprirent enfin pourquoi Malefoy semblait disparaitre de la carte. Il se réfugiait dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry et Ron avaient alors décidé de s'infiltrer dans la Salle pour prendre Malefoy sur le fait. Hermione avait dû leur expliquer que la Salle ne s'ouvrait qu'à ceux qui savaient à quoi elle servait lorsqu'elle était occupée. Or, ils n'en savaient rien. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas semblé convaincus, aussi elle rappela à Harry la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore.

-Tu protèges beaucoup Malefoy. Ne me dis pas que tu as…développé des sentiments pour lui ?

La voix d'Harry s'était faite plus hésitante sur la fin et il la regardait avec incertitude. Hermione regarda son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

-Bien sûr que non !

La réponse fusa instantanément mais l'instant d'après elle ne se sentit plus aussi assurée. C'est vrai que l'idée que les deux gryffondor enquêtent sur Malefoy la dérangeait plus que de raison, mais c'était avant tout parce qu'il y avait plus important. La mission d'Harry était d'une importance capitale pour leur combat contre Voldemort. Un doute subsistait néanmoins. Etait-ce réellement la seule raison ?

Ils finirent par reconnaitre que la priorité devait être donnée au souvenir de Slughorn et Hermione retourna à son dortoir comme un automate.

Les propos d'Harry continuaient à tournoyer dans sa tête. Elle avait peur de ce qu'une réponse positive pouvait impliquer. Elle se reprit aussitôt. Quelle réponse positive ? Elle délirait complétement ! Certes, ils s'entendaient mieux mais tout juste. Rien d'autre qu'une entente cordiale ne pourrait jamais exister entre eux. Elle ignora son cœur qui se serra soudainement et entra, déterminée, dans le petit salon.

Malefoy semblait l'attendre. Quand il l'entendit, il leva aussitôt les yeux de sa lecture et les fixa sur elle. Sans lâcher son regard, il posa l'ouvrage à côté de lui et se dirigea vers elle, tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Son regard la figea sur place.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

La question l'a pris au dépourvu. Elle lui paraissait totalement fade à côté de l'orage qui obscurcissait les yeux du serpentard.

-Ou… Oui, et toi ?

Elle maudit sa voix, si peu assurée, et afficha une expression déterminée. Elle crut voir l'ébauche d'un sourire traverser le visage du blond.

-Ennuyante. Mon divertissement préféré me manquait.

Elle comprit immédiatement l'allusion et s'en hérissa.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas là pour te diver…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa bouche se faisait dévorer par celle du blond. Il lui saisit l'arrière du crâne pour accentuer le baiser. Comme à chaque fois que leurs corps entraient en contact, elle sentit son être s'embraser. Un feu ardent parcourait ses veines et d'agréables picotements émanés de tous les endroits que le serpentard touchait de ses doigts ou ses lèvres. Il lui avait ouvert les pans de sa robe et soulevé sa chemise. Ses longs doigts parcouraient paresseusement sa colonne vertébrale pendant que sa bouche se perdait dans son cou. Elle n'était pas en reste. Elle tenait de ses deux mains la tête du jeune homme et se frottait langoureusement contre son corps. Elle l'entendit émettre un grognement lorsque leurs corps se touchèrent et sentit une bosse conséquente contre sa hanche. Cela l'électrisa et elle accentua le frottement. La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il lui saisit fermement les fesses et plaqua violemment leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione sentait qu'elle se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir. Par pure provocation, elle se pencha vers l'oreille du serpentard qu'elle effleura de ses lèvres.

-J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-elle.

La prise se fit plus forte et sa respiration plus bruyante.

Hermione savait que le lien les influençait beaucoup et exacerbait leur désir mais elle se sentait plus en maitrise aujourd'hui. Son esprit lui paraissait plus clair. Aussi, choisit-elle de laisser parler sa nature joueuse. Elle avait envie de provoquer davantage ce jeune homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Grand mal lui prit.

-Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je peux retourner voir Monsieur Tycross. L'examen est pour bientôt, je pourrais lui demander des cours supplémentaires…

Elle n'était pas stupide et avait bien compris l'origine de la colère du serpentard. Sa nature possessive avait tendance à se manifester lorsque l'on touchait à ce que lui appartenait et pour le plus grand déplaisir de la jeune fille, il avait décidé qu'elle lui appartenait.

Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue à une réaction aussi violente de la part du serpentard. Il lui agrippa les hanches qu'il enserra dans un étau de fer. Hermione grimaça. Il y mettait un peu trop de force à son goût. Elle releva la tête vers lui pour lui dire de desserrer mais se figea quand elle fit face aux pupilles presque noires qui la dévisageaient.

-Tu. Es. A. Moi.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Il la dévorait. Aucun mot n'aurait pu mieux décrire la sensation qu'elle ressentait. Il était partout sur elle. Hermione en perdait la tête. Elle tira sur les liens qui retenaient ses mains mais ne réussit pas à se dégager.

Après son éclat, le serpentard l'avait amené dans sa chambre. Il lui avait attaché les mains au sommier du lit à l'aide de leur cravate et s'acharnait depuis à la rendre folle. Il ne l'avait pas déshabillé complétement. Elle n'avait plus de jupe ni de culotte, sa chemise était ouverte sur son soutien-gorge dégrafé. Il l'avait déplacé au-dessus de sa poitrine pour couvrir ses seins de baisers, de suçons et autres attentions qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle n'était que gémissements. Son corps se contorsionnait pour toucher celui du jeune homme. Il réclamait toujours plus de contacts. Elle voulait fondre leurs deux corps l'un dans l'autre mais le blond lui faisait allégrement payer sa petite remarque. Il multipliait les contacts légers, juste assez pour l'exciter mais pas assez pour la satisfaire.

Les sens de la jeune fille ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi développés. Elle frissonnait à chaque contact de ses doigts, de sa langue, de ses lèvres ou de son souffle. Quand il plongea ses doigts en elle, elle ne put retenir un cri. Elle voulait plus, toujours plus, et se mit à le dire au jeune homme.

Les yeux gris du serpentard étaient obscurcis par le désir. Il dévisageait la femme devant lui avec un regard affamé. Il n'avait jamais connu une femme aussi exaspérante, provocante et outrageusement séduisante. Hermione ne se rendait pas compte du sang froid que devait mobiliser Drago en cet instant. Elle était magnifique. Les joues rosies par le plaisir, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper de doux gémissements, elle était un appel à la tentation. Il avait envie de se fondre en elle, de la revendiquer sienne mais il se retenait. Il devait lui faire comprendre, lui faire dire. Elle était à lui. Alors il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts jusqu'à la sentir au bord de la délivrance et les retira aussitôt.

La jeune fille poussa un grognement et lui jeta un regard sombre, lui intimant de continuer. Drago ne put retenir un sourire devant ce regard autoritaire. Il lui sembla qu'elle était encore plus sexy. Il ne répondit cependant pas à l'injonction et délaissa cette partie pour une autre, y revenant ponctuellement pour maintenir le plaisir aussi vivace.

Il sentait que la belle brune était à bout. Son souffle était erratique. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille sensible de la jeune fille.

-Tu es à moi.

Elle lui répondit par un gémissement.

-Dis-le.

Seul un autre gémissement lui répondit. Il attrapa brusquement ses deux jambes qu'il écarta outrageusement. Il invoqua l'objet moldu et le mit sur son sexe qu'il plaça contre son entrée, y appuyant sensiblement.

-Dis-le.

Le contact du sexe du blond contre son entrée lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle tenta des mouvements de bassin mais il la tenait trop fermement. Elle l'entendit reformuler son ordre et elle fut tentée de lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Elle plongea son regard embué dans celui du blond et y lut le même désir passionné. Peut-être était-elle vraiment devenue folle mais devant ce visage crispé par le plaisir, elle eut seulement envie de le provoquer davantage.

-Tu es à moi.

Drago resserra sa prise. Elle se jouait de lui, même dans cet état, dans cette situation. Elle allait le rendre fou. Il appuya davantage son sexe contre son vagin et un gémissement émana de la jeune fille en réponse. Il lui adressa un sourire féroce.

Ils se défièrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, aussi interminables pour l'un que pour l'autre. Drago ne pouvait plus bouger. Au moindre mouvement, il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien. Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer. Son excitation était telle qu'elle se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Ils ne surent pas comment ni quand mais Drago se retrouva à amorcer des mouvements profonds à l'intérieur d'Hermione l'instant d'après. Il s'enfonçait en elle avec allégresse. La jeune fille ne cachait rien de son propre plaisir. Il accéléra. Il en voulait plus. Il lui arracha les liens qui l'entravaient et la retourna pour approfondir les pénétrations. Ils étaient perdus dans le corps de l'autre, totalement déconnectés de la réalité.

Hermione, déjà au bord de la jouissance, ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme et Drago la suivit rapidement. Ils restèrent dans cette position, encore étourdis par leur orgasme. Drago finit par se retirer et ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

Le silence emplit la pièce, seulement coupé par leur respiration allaitante. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucun ne prit l'initiative de la parole. Hermione avait l'impression d'être enveloppée dans du coton. Elle se sentait agréablement groggy. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et tomba sur ceux du serpentard. Il la fixait d'un regard insondable.

Allongés ainsi, face à l'autre, il lui sembla qu'ils partageaient plus qu'un silence. L'intensité du moment commença à la mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise et elle décida d'y mettre fin.

-Plus jamais, tu ne m'interromps comme ça. Je ne suis pas là pour ton divertissement personnel.

Il y eut une demi-seconde de flottement avant que le blond n'éclate de rire. La scène mit le cœur d'Hermione à l'envers. Elle n'avait jamais vu le serpentard rire comme ça. Son visage s'éclairait et il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau.

-Tu ne perds pas le nord.

Son corps était encore secoué de petits rires. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Je me plais à ne jamais rien oublier. C'est très important pour un étudiant qui doit passer ses examens.

Drago se contenta d'un autre petit rire.

-Tu vas vraiment parler d'examen maintenant ? Alors qu'on est encore nu ?

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, le commentaire du serpentard ne la fit pas rougir. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager l'avait anesthésié pour les prochains jours.

-Tout à fait.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et étira ses bras au-dessus d'elle. Ses poignets étaient légèrement rosés.

-Tu as mal ?

Elle se tourna vers le serpentard. Il lui désigna ses poignets.

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout dérangeant.

Il acquiesça sans un mot avant de se mettre à son tour sur le dos. Il ne montrait rien mais Hermione sentait son inquiétude. Elle en était plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Hermione se sentait en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais pu profiter du moment post orgasmique qui suivait leurs étreintes jusque-là et elle l'appréciait énormément. La distance entre eux semblait s'effacer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'Hermione et Drago. La satisfaction qui émanait du blond s'ajoutait à la sienne. Ils étaient en parfaite cohésion. Pour quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que la bulle n'éclate.

Ce fut le serpentard qui entreprit le premier mouvement. Il se releva souplement et se tourna vers elle, plein d'assurance malgré sa nudité. Hermione ne put empêcher ses yeux de se perdre sur le corps qui s'offrait à elle, en appréciant chaque parcelle. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard satisfait du blond, elle regretta néanmoins son errance.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées.

Le sourire du serpentard ne fit que s'agrandir.

-Je pensais prendre un bain. Je l'apprécierai d'autant plus si je le passais en délicieuse compagnie.

-Je ne vois rien de tel par ici.

L'expression du jeune homme se fit plus prédatrice et le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Etait-elle subitement devenue cardiaque ?

-Tu es bien malchanceuse de ne pas pouvoir admirer la vue qui s'offre à mes yeux.

Il la dévorait de manière si éhontée, qu'il eut raison de la pauvre sorcière qui rougit violemment. Elle enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le coussin pour ne pas voir l'air ravi de son arrogant compagnon.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Va te faire brosser par mimi gémiarde, grogna-t-elle en lui envoyant magiquement les nombreux coussins qui peuplaient le lit.

Elle entendit un grand éclat de rire et un bruit de pas précipitée. Après quelques instants, elle se retourna et constata qu'elle était bien seule. Elle se mit sur le dos. Allongée, le regard levé vers le plafond, elle sentait le sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Elle se doutait que si elle se voyait dans un miroir à cet instant, elle verrait une masse de cheveux emmêlés et un air totalement benné sur le visage.

Elle ferma les yeux et chercha ce lien qu'elle s'employait d'ordinaire à rejeter. Elle entra aussitôt en résonnance avec le serpentard. La même satisfaction émanait de lui. Elle le sentait heureux et se sentit étrange à l'idée qu'elle put être la cause de ce bonheur. Une émotion puissante la prit soudainement. Un mélange de malaise profond et de panique extrême. Cela ne venait pas d'elle. Elle fut tentée de rejoindre aussitôt le serpentard mais elle avait appris à le connaitre et savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Cet éclat eut le mérite de la faire définitivement sortir de sa bulle de douce euphorie. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et laissa son regard parcourir la chambre. Elle tenait une occasion unique. C'était le moment idéal mais elle avait ce sentiment, totalement irrationnel, de trahir le jeune homme. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'elle le trahisse de quelque façon que ce soit. Ils n'étaient pas amis et à peine amant. Leur mariage était une vaste plaisanterie. Elle aurait pu citer une multitude d'autres arguments mais rien n'arrivait à faire désenfler la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

N'importe quoi ! Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à déambuler dans la chambre à la recherche d'un indice sur l'activité que menait le blond en cachette. Elle hésita une brève seconde avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs de son bureau. Elle s'assura de tout remettre à la même place, au centimètre près, et remercia sa mémoire de lui permettre cet exploit. Elle parcourut le plan de travail mais, à part un devoir de métamorphose à peine entamé, elle ne nota rien d'intéressant. Elle passa ensuite à l'immense armoire qui faisait face au lit. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit de nombreuses robes et autres tenues luxueuses et soigneusement rangées. Elle soupçonnait Malefoy d'être un maniaque du rangement. Sa chambre semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine de déco. Elle hésita à confirmer son impression en regardant s'il pliait ses caleçons mais se retint.

Hermione poussa un soupir de dépit. Elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Elle ignora la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un soupir de soulagement. La seule chose quelque peu étrange qu'elle avait découverte était une trousse de maquillage qu'elle avait trouvé derrière ses pantalons, mais elle l'ignora rapidement tout comme la pointe de jalousie qui l'avait envahi. Elle laissa une dernière fois son regard fouillé l'intérieur de l'armoire quand il accrocha un amas de vêtements. Si cela n'avait rien d'étonnant pour un jeune sorcier dans la fleur de l'âge comme Harry ou Ron, cela l'était beaucoup plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un maniaque comme Malefoy. Elle délaissa sa baguette pour privilégier la bonne vieille méthode moldu. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déclencher des sortilèges de protection. Elle tomba sur une caisse remplie de bouteilles d'alcool similaires. Elle avait trouvé la réserve du serpentard ! Si Ron voyait ça, il serait capable de tout pardonner à Malefoy contre une bouteille. Bon peut être pas tout. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, même si son petit sourire contredisait son exaspération. Malefoy était aussi un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge qui se constituait sa petite réserve illégale personnelle.

Son sourire se fit plus crispé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette caisse la mettait mal à l'aise. Il manquait une bouteille. Sûrement celle qu'il avait bu le soir où il l'avait abordé complètement saoul. Cette réflexion ne l'apaisa pas pour autant. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait mais elle redoutait de trouver quoi.

-Je ne me plaindrai jamais de te voir m'accueillir dans une telle tenue mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très raisonnable de recommencer. Je risque de ne pas te laisser dormir de la nuit.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'était arrêté. Son ventre était complètement noué et elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Trop concentrée sur sa découverte, elle n'avait pas entendu le serpentard revenir. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et réagit instinctivement. Elle se pencha pour attraper une chemise et en profita pour remettre l'amas de vêtement en place avant de se retourner vivement.

-Je cherchais juste un vêtement !

Malefoy se contenta de hausser un sourcil, peu crédule. Elle ne vit cependant rien dans son regard qui laissa supposer qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ce qui la rassura.

-Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de partir à la recherche de tous les morceaux que tu as éparpillés dans l'appartement.

Malefoy lui adressa aussitôt un sourire félin et s'avança jusqu'à ce que son corps, à moitié couvert, épouse le sien, totalement nu.

-Tu es mouillé…

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

-Je suis certain que je ne suis pas le seul.

Il amorça un mouvement du bassin suggestif qu'Hermione repoussa malgré la tentation.

-Tu es vraiment obnubilé par ça.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer tout en haussant des épaules.

-Juste un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge.

Hermione grimaça à l'expression.

-Je suis trop fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une main la saisit. Elle sentit les lèvres du serpentard effleurer son oreille.

-J'aurais d'abord aimé savoir ce que tu cherchais dans mon armoire.

Elle mobilisa toutes les parcelles de son corps pour ne rien laisser paraitre mais son ventre se tordait horriblement sous la tension.

-Un de tes vêtements pour garder ton odeur sur moi durant la nuit.

Elle se choqua elle-même. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne les retienne. Son compagnon aussi ne s'y attendait pas visiblement. Il resta un instant silencieux avant d'être secoué par un petit rire. Le souffle du jeune homme contre son oreille lui envoya des frissons.

-Une vraie gryffondor. Audacieuse et totalement imprévisible.

Il glissa la main qui enserrait son poignet jusqu'à sa hanche et les rapprocha.

-Tu peux rester dormir ici, l'odeur sera plus forte.

Dire que la proposition la choqua aurait été un euphémisme. Brusquement, les interrogations de son meilleur ami lui revinrent en tête. Non. Ils n'étaient rien pour l'autre. Rien.

Malefoy dut sentir l'agitation de la jeune fille car il la relâcha. Il s'empara du vêtement qu'elle avait emporté dans sa hâte et elle le laissa faire dépassée par les pensées qui la tenaient. Il la retourna et lui enfila d'autorité la chemise.

Hermione le regarda, ne comprenant pas la raison de son comportement. Il se pencha vers elle en réponse et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

-Dans ce cas, assure toi de ne pas être une tentation ambulante et disparait de ma vue.

Même si elle détestait répondre à ses ordres, elle ne se le fit pas dire de fois et vola jusqu'à sa chambre avant de se précipiter dans son lit.

Emmitouflée dans sa couette, Hermione avait du mal à reprendre pied au milieu des émotions qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne s'était pas douchée suite à leurs ébats. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore le serpentard partout sur elle. Elle pencha son nez à l'intérieur de la chemise trop grande et inspira son odeur. Un mélange de cuir et de parfum boisé. Une odeur agréable. Elle retint le cri de dépit qui suivit sa réflexion. Elle était foutue. Elle avait Malefoy dans la peau.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

-Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? Hermione !

Une main apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision et la jeune fille sursauta violemment. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Ginny et s'empressa de s'excuser.

-Désolée, tu disais ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fixais aussi intensément, au point d'ignorer ma passionnante histoire sur la vie amoureuse de Romilda Vane ?

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

Elle essaya de détourner l'attention de son amie mais la rousse ne se laissa pas distraire et trouva finalement l'objet de ses pensées.

\- Tu ne peux plus t'en passer maintenant ?

Hermione refusa de croiser le regard de son ami et porta une attention excessive au contenu de son assiette.

-Tu sais… J'ai conscience que ce doit être compliqué de parler de certains sujets avec ces deux imbéciles, donc n'hésite pas…

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

Elle s'était montrée plus sèche qu'elle ne le voulait et adressa une moue désolée à la belle rousse.

-Si tu le dis ! Je suppose que le suçon violacé qui mange une bonne partie de ton cou a été fait par un strangulo durant la nuit.

Par réflexe, la jeune sorcière porta une main à son cou pour dissimuler la preuve et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un far monumental. Elle croisa le regard moqueur de Ginny qui reprit son sérieux et planta fermement son regard dans le sien.

-Je voulais juste te dire de te méfier. Ce genre d'enchantement est très puissant et l'un des objectifs principal de celui-ci est…

Elle fit un signe de main embarrassé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on a pris des mesures.

-D'accord mais fais attention quand même.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses et la gêne les poussa à changer rapidement de sujet.

-J'ai entendu dire que ton premier cours de duel s'était bien passé ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir mais je devais finir mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu connais Rogue.

Elle mima un frisson très exagéré.

-Très bien ! Enfin, c'est surtout Harry qui a parlé. Il a plus d'expériences en tant que professeur.

Elles échangèrent un sourire de connivence. L'AD les avait tous énormément rapproché. Ils en étaient très fiers.

-Le prochain cours aura lieu quand ?

-Ils ont lieu une semaine sur deux, donc ce ne sera pas le weekend prochain mais celui d'après.

-Je serai présente ! Et tu passes ton examen de transplanage dans une semaine, c'est ça ? J'ai rarement vu Ron aussi stressé.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne laisse derrière lui des parties indésirées de son corps à cause de son stress.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et enchainèrent sur des sujets plus légers. L'esprit de la jolie brune demeurait cependant préoccupé. L'avertissement de Ginny lui faisait peur. Elle avait toujours été persuadée de sa méthode mais elle redoutait maintenant d'avoir été trop sûre d'elle.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

-Un galion pour tes pensées…

Hermione était tellement concentrée sur sa lecture qu'elle manqua de crier en entendant une voix émaner derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement pour fusiller du regard l'importun.

Malefoy ne sembla pas du tout impressionné et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il s'appuya sur la table et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour observer ce qui retenait jusque-là son attention. Leurs épaules ne faisaient que s'effleurer mais ça suffisait à la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre ce qui devint plus difficile quand Malefoy décida de lui parler au creux de l'oreille. Son souffle la chatouillait.

-Tu consultes la liste des élèves ayant reçu les honneurs en potion ?

Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait le serpentard. Elle faisait des recherches sur le prince de sang-mêlé. Harry la pensait aveuglée par la jalousie mais, même si une pointe d'orgueil la confortait dans ses recherches, elle était surtout inquiète pour son ami. Il n'était jamais bon de se servir aveuglément d'un livre dont on ne connaissait rien. Ginny pouvait en témoigner.

Le contact d'une langue humide dans son cou la tirait à nouveau de ses pensées. Elle s'écarta en plaquant une main contre son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? , s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vus.

-Tu n'as pas peur des réactions de tes chers camarades ?

Malefoy prit le temps de s'installer à côté de la jeune fille avant de répondre.

-Il y a bien plus terrifiant.

Son ton semblait indiquer qu'il en disait plus qu'il n'y paraissait mais il enchaina sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de le questionner davantage.

-J'ai énormément apprécié ce délicieux jeu de regard durant le repas, donc je m'attendais à te voir dans notre appartement mais tu n'y étais pas.

La gryffondor hésitait entre frapper sa tête contre la table ou celle du blond. Il avait un de ces dons pour vous mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je travaille sur quelque chose qui demande toute mon attention donc si tu pouvais me laisser.

Le serpentard se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

-Je ne suis pas sure que ta présence ici soit très désirée.

Hermione se hérissa aussitôt. Malefoy comprit que ces propos n'avaient pas été très bien reçus et lui désigna quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna de mauvaise grâce une insulte coincée au fond de la gorge. Mme Pince était en train de faire signe aux élèves de quitter la bibliothèque. Il devait être 20h30. Elle avait mangé plus tôt avec Ginny pour pouvoir passer à la bibliothèque et n'avait visiblement pas vu le temps passé.

Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant le blond, elle rangea ce qu'elle avait emprunté et s'empressa de prendre ses affaires avant de quitter son havre de paix. Malheureusement, le serpentard la rattrapa sans difficulté.

-On dirait presque que tu cherches à me fuir, mais c'est un comportement trop indigne d'un gryffondor.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre. A dire vrai, elle fuyait le blond. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas en sa présence et en son absence il fonctionnait de manière déplaisante. Il se demandait où était Malefoy, avec qui…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leurs appartements, le pas rapide de la jeune sorcière y étant pour beaucoup.

-Je suis fatiguée. Je te laisse la salle de bain pour ce soir, je me laverai demain matin.

Elle voulut aller dans sa chambre mais fut interceptée par un blond passablement contrarié.

-Tu joues à quoi Granger ? On peut connaitre la raison de ta nouvelle crise existentielle ?

Hermione se dégagea violemment avant de répliquer.

-C'est Monsieur crise existentielle en personne qui parle ?

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence. Etonnamment, Malefoy abandonna rapidement et se contenta de soupirer.

-Tu as un tel don pour énerver les gens.

-J'ai appris d'un maitre en la matière.

Hermione ne se connaissait pas une telle agressivité mais elle avait besoin d'exploser. Elle ne comprenait pas les émotions qu'elle ressentait en présence du blond, ou plutôt ne le voulait pas, et ça la contrariait fortement.

-Non mais tu t'écoutes Granger ! Pour une fille qui se veut toujours plus vertueuse, tu excelles dans l'art d'envenimer les choses.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il la devança.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ne te fatigue pas plus Granger. Tu es une exemplaire gryffondor et moi un parfait serpentard. Respectons bien les rôles de chacun.

Il lui tourna le dos et partit d'un pas tendu vers sa chambre. Hermione resta un instant figée, plus par le regard du blond que par ses mots. Elle y avait lu une déception dont elle avait ressenti l'écho au plus profond d'elle-même, comme une émotion trop forte pour être contenue.

Elle ne réfléchit pas vraiment et suivit le serpentard. Elle bloqua la porte avec son pied avant qu'elle se referme. La douleur la fit grimacer.

-Bouge ton pied.

-Je suis désolée.

Seul le silence accueillit son excuse.

-Bouge ton pied.

Décidément Malefoy était aussi difficile quand il s'agissait de s'excuser que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accepter les excuses des autres. Elle ne laissa pas l'égo du serpentard l'abattre. Dès qu'elle avait grimacé, le blond avait cessé d'exercer une pression contre la porte. Elle en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Elle faisait face au dos du serpentard. Celui-ci était toujours tourné en direction de l'entrée.

-Sors de ma chambre.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer.

-Tu ne sais faire que ça ? Donner des ordres ?

Malefoy se tourna brusquement vers elle, la baguette pointée dans sa direction. Totalement insensible aux menaces du serpentard, Hermione se dirigea vers le lit qu'elle connaissait assez bien maintenant et s'y assit. Elle planta son regard dans celui du blond et attendit.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le blond n'abaisse sa baguette.

-Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête.

Hermione lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Il parut un instant déstabilisé avant de se reprendre. Il alla vers sa grande armoire et l'ouvrit sans lui accorder un regard. Il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Grand bien lui fasse, elle était patiente. Quand il commença à se dévêtir, Hermione hésita à détourner le regard mais elle s'y refusa. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse perturber par Malefoy. S'il voulait lui offrir un strip-tease ce soir, elle l'accepterait de bon cœur.

Drago se dévêtissait, plus lentement que nécessaire. Il espérait faire fuir la jeune sorcière mais il semblait qu'elle avait perdu en pudeur à son contact. Malheureusement pour lui, il adorait ça. Il sentait une tension familière montée dans la chambre. Le comportement de la gryffondor l'avait extrêmement contrarié et blessé dans son orgueil. Pour qui se prenait-elle à l'ignorer alors qu'il venait la chercher pour la raccompagner ? Pourtant il avait suffi qu'elle sourît pour que sa colère s'éteigne…et qu'une autre l'envahisse. Il perdait tout contrôle avec elle et il avait déjà tellement peu de contrôle sur sa vie que cela le terrifiait.

Hermione perçut presque instantanément la détresse de Malefoy. Comme souvent depuis qu'ils partageaient leurs émotions, son intensité la prit de cours. Malefoy était un maitre en occlumancie et cela l'aidait à masquer, sinon atténuer, les émotions qu'il ressentait, mais parfois, comme maintenant, elles le submergeaient tellement qu'il n'y parvenait plus. Hermione se doutait qu'elle en était une des multiples causes et elle sentit poindre un sentiment de culpabilité.

Par instinct, elle se leva et effleura du bout de ses doigts le bras dénudé du jeune homme. Le temps se figea. Le ventre d'Hermione se noua. Elle attendait avec un certain fatalisme le rejet du blond. Un rejet mordant et blessant comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Laisse-moi.

Le ton du blond n'avait aucun mordant. Il ressemblait plutôt à une supplique. Hermione en fut bouleversée. Délicatement, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et colla son visage entre ses omoplates. Il ne fit aucun geste pour accueillir ou rejeter son étreinte, ce qu'elle vit comme un bon signe. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant qu'il ne se dégage et se dirige vers son lit.

Hermione se contenta de le regarder faire, ne sachant comment agir. Elle choisit finalement de respecter le silence de son colocataire et prit la direction de sa chambre. Seulement, avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte, elle put entendre distinctement une question. Simple mais déterminante.

-Tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ?

Au fond, elle sut qu'elle avait déjà la réponse.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Ce n'était pas leur première nuit ensemble. Ils avaient également partagé le même lit lors des vacances de noël mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle tourna la tête vers le serpentard, encore profondément endormi. Il ressemblait à un enfant innocent. Ces cheveux blonds étalés sur le coussin lui donnaient l'air d'un ange, extrêmement séduisant. Elle glissa son regard sur le corps du sorcier, en partie dissimulé sous les draps. La tension sexuelle qui était montée la veille était retombée comme un soufflet et quand elle avait rejoint Malefoy dans le lit, ils n'avaient pas cherché à raviver la flamme. Ils s'étaient enlacés. L'échange avait été doux et pour autant elle n'avait jamais été aussi troublée par une étreinte.

Elle hésitait à quitter la chaleur du lit pour aller se changer. Non, en réalité, elle redoutait la réaction du blond s'il la découvrait avec lui au réveil. Il était d'un lunatisme inquiétant. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant que la tendresse de la veille laisse place à un rejet au réveil.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la personne à ses côtés s'était réveillée. Il la fixait d'un regard insondable, mais un sourire en coin révélait le fond de ses pensées. Il commençait à connaitre la gryffondor et se doutait qu'elle devait être en train de se torturer les méninges pour trouver une solution à la situation actuelle. Pour sa part, il en était arrivé à une conclusion. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en assumer les conséquences.

Il se redressa pour attraper la jeune fille par la taille et l'attirer contre lui. L'attaque surprise lui arracha un petit cri de surprise qui l'amusa plus que de raisons. Il se sentait euphorique. Il lui adressa un splendide sourire qui retourna la pauvre sorcière, totalement dépassée par les changements d'humeur de son compagnon.

-Tu as faim ?

Hermione hésita un moment avant de répondre, ne sachant pas s'il parlait d'une faim d'ordre alimentaire ou sexuel. Ce moment d'hésitation eut raison d'elle et le blond ne manqua pas de la taquiner.

-Je ne pensais pas te dévorer dès le matin mais la faim que j'ai pour toi n'est jamais vraiment assouvie, donc on peut commencer par là.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'il envahit sa bouche. Ses mains se mirent à la déshabiller et Hermione, emportée par toutes ces agréables sensations, se joignit à ce délicieux repas.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

-Ce Tycross est vraiment un gros abruti.

-C'est vrai qu'il a exagéré...

-Exagéré ?! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait volontairement ! Je le sentais pas ce type de toute façon. Je voyais qu'il m'en voulait pour quelque chose depuis le début.

Hermione acquiesça, laissant son ami déverser ses foudres contre leur examinateur.

-Pour une moitié de sourcil ! Une moitié !

Elle retint un rire devant l'air scandalisé du roux. Elle compatissait pour lui. C'était très frustrant de se voir refuser son permis de transplanage pour une histoire de sourcil droit à moitié oublié, mais Ron était tout simplement trop drôle à voir quand il était indigné.

Il laissa finalement tomber sa colère quand ils eurent rejoint Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait encore échoué à convaincre Slughorn de lui donner le fameux souvenir. Il était donc temps d'appliquer la superbe idée du roux : utiliser le felix felicis. Elle regarda son ami boire la potion avec curiosité.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle se demandait quelles sensations procurait l'ingestion de flexi felicis. Apparemment de très bonnes sensations si l'on en croyait l'expression ravie qu'affichait le brun.

-Parfait ! Je me sens vraiment bien !

Il se leva avec un air décidé.

-Je vais voir Hagrid.

-Quoi ? , s'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

Hagrid devait enterrer Aragog aujourd'hui mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas y aller en raison du durcissement des mesures de sécurité de l'école. Du moins étaient-ce les raisons d'Hermione. Ron ne voulait pas y aller parce qu'il entretenait une rancune tenace à l'encontre de l'araignée géante. Visiblement, il n'avait pas bien pris le fait d'être offert en déjeuner à ses petits.

-Je sens que c'est ce que je dois faire ! C'est… comme une évidence, vous voyez ?

Ils affichèrent une moue septique et Hermione s'empara du flacon pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami avait bien ingéré la bonne potion.

Totalement indifférent à l'appréhension de ses meilleurs mais, Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Faites-moi confiance !

Ils ne purent le suivre bien loin car Lavande Brown était en train de leur bloquer l'accès à la porte, les mains sur les hanches et l'air passablement énervé.

-Vous fichez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle dans le dortoir des garçons ?!

Ron commença à se mettre à balbutier, rouge comme une tomate. Emportée par sa colère, la gryffondor se tourna vers Hermione et pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

-Pour une femme mariée, tu te mets peu de barrière ! Ce doit être plaisant d'avoir autant de garçons qui te tournent autour. Mais si tu pouvais éviter ceux qui sont en couple…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Ron s'interposa le rouge de ses joues n'était maintenant plus un signe d'embarra mais de colère pure.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! C'est ma meilleure amie et la sorcière la plus géniale qui soit !

Hermione rougit sous le compliment.

Les yeux de Lavande commencèrent à s'embrumer.

-Si elle est si géniale, tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec elle. Oublie-moi Weasley ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type !

Sur ses mots, elle s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir.

Hermione bénit le fait de ne plus avoir à partager la même chambre qu'elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit de peur de se prendre un mauvais sort. Ça aurait été horrible.

Elle était contente que son meilleur ami se sépare de ce pot de colle, mais moins qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir qu'un autre couple se séparait. Ginny et Dean étaient en pleine dispute. De ce qu'elle comprenait Ginny supportait mal l'attention excessive que lui portait Dean et voulait passer sans aide le trou du portrait. Elle consulta l'heure et vit que le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé. Profitant de la cohue générée par ces disputes successives, elle s'enfuit discrètement par le trou du portait et rejoignit aussi vite qu'elle le put ses appartements.

Quand elle arriva, le salon était plongé dans le noir. Elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant qu'il ne soit baigné de lumière. Malefoy était à côté d'une table sur laquelle reposaient deux verres et la saluait avec une bouteille.

-Félicitations ! , s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione ne put cacher sa stupeur.

-Et c'est en quel honneur ?

-J'ai appris que tu avais eu ton permis de transplanage avec facilité. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma femme.

Hermione ne s'offusqua pas de son ton arrogant, au contraire, il l'amusa énormément. Elle s'approcha de la table et s'empara d'un verre qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

-Trinquons alors à une de mes énièmes réussites.

Son arrogance amusa également le serpentard qui la servit agilement avant de se servir à son tour. Il voulut trinquer mais Hermione l'interrompit. Elle leva sa baguette et l'agita, comme elle s'était entrainée à le faire en secret.

Devant ses yeux, le blond regarda les verres flottés au-dessus de leur tête, puis une lumière d'un blanc pur les éclairer. Voir la gryffondor accomplir une tradition sorcière qu'il lui avait fait découvrir lors de leur premier diner ensemble lui procura une émotion indéchiffrable.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hermione se saisit de son verre et fit signe à Malefoy de faire de même. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de boire de concert. Hermione espérait qu'elle avait réussi à lui transmettre ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore dire à voix haute. Elle avait été plus que touchée par l'attention du serpentard et souhaitait lui témoigner sa reconnaissance, et peut être autre chose également.

-J'espère que Tycross ne s'est pas montré trop enthousiaste.

Il avait parlé avec un ton indifférent mais son regard s'était nettement assombri. La possessivité excessive du blond ne l'agaçait plus autant. Elle le trouvait parfois mignon lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, mais il était hors de question de lui faire savoir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Mais – il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle fit un geste pour l'interrompre – pour ta gouverne, il s'est montré professionnel. Je ne dois mon permis qu'à mes capacités.

Malefoy sembla s'adoucir à la remarque.

-Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde.

-Parfait !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée.

-C'est délicieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle regarda avec curiosité le liquide ambré. Elle fut néanmoins gênée dans son observation par une bouche gourmande. Déséquilibrée, elle se rattrapa au bras du serpentard pour ne pas tomber et évita de justesse que son verre ne se renverse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'ai failli renverser le verre au sol.

-Tu as souri, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules comme si cette seule explication suffisait.

Elle le dévisagea en se demandant si elle avait bien Drago Malefoy en face d'elle. Un instant, la folle pensée que ce put être une personne sous polynectar la traversa.

Une tape sur la tête lui remit les idées en place et elle maudit le serpentard tout en s'écartant.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée avant d'agiter le verre devant lui.

-C'est du vin ?

Malefoy lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Non c'est encore mieux ! C'est de l'hydromel vieilli en fut. Un nectar rare et extrêmement couteux.

Son ton s'était fait plus pompeux sur la fin. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est impressionnant ! , s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant exagérément les yeux.

L'expression du serpentard se froissa mais il lui concéda un petit sourire. Ils étaient devenus plus complices. Ce qui aurait autrefois généré une violente dispute tenait plus de la taquinerie maintenant. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et même si leur relation reposait sur un fil fragile, cette évolution lui plaisait.

Elle se remit à observer le contenu qui restait dans son verre. Réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Malefoy. Il devait tirer cet hydromel de la petite réserve qu'elle avait aperçu dans son armoire.

-Et tu t'es permis de boire ce nectar si rare et si couteux seul ?

Malefoy lui adressa un regard interloqué en réponse.

-Le soir, après que tu m'ais insulté sur... mes origines.

Hermione grimaça au souvenir. Ils ne pourraient jamais enterrer le passé et elle ne le souhaitait pas. C'était une partie d'elle, d'eux. Ce n'était cependant pas une partie des plus agréables.

Malefoy devait partager le même avis car il lui répondit avec une grimace similaire.

-Ce soir là… Non ce n'est pas pour ce genre de moments que je réserve cet alcool. J'avais un peu bu de la Bièraubeurre.

Un peu ? Hermione garda néanmoins sa réflexion pour elle. Elle finit pensivement son verre. Elle était persuadée que la réserve qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'armoire du blond était composée de bouteilles similaires. La bouteille manquante était donc la seule à être une Bièraubeurre ?

Soudain, tel un flash, un flot d'informations se déversa dans sa tête. Elle revit la bouteille de Slughorn, celle qui avait servi à empoisonner Ron, puis la réserve du serpentard et contempla avec effroi la bouteille que venait de saisir le blond pour les resservir. De l'hydromel vieilli en fut.

Elle lâcha brusquement le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Il explosa sur le sol. Un silence lourd le suivit. Malefoy avait regardé la scène avec un air d'incompréhension avant que ses traits ne se figent. Il avait senti qu'elle avait compris.

Le silence se prolongea une longue minute avant qu'Hermione explose.

-Tu as failli tuer mon meilleur ami ! Comment tu as pu ? Tu as offert une bouteille empoisonnée à Slughorn en sachant qu'il s'en servirait un jour ! Empoisonnée ! Alors Ron et Harry disaient vrai quand ils t'accusaient d'être un mangemort ? C'est ça Drago ce que tu es ? Un meurtrier en devenir ? Et là tu comptais m'empoisonner également ? Je dois m'attendre à connaitre le même sort ?

Malefoy ne répondait rien. Il se contentait de l'observer avec un masque impénétrable.

-Je devrais te dénoncer ! Je dois te dénoncer ! Tu es un danger pour cette école, pour nous tous ! Tu nous as trahis !

_Tu m'as trahi,_ voulut-elle lui hurler.

Malefoy éclata soudainement de rire, coupant nette son monologue.

-Trahis ? Qui ais-je bien pu trahir ? On ne trahit que ces alliés et je pense pouvoir affirmer n'avoir aucun allié dans cette école. Sans rien faire, on me soupçonne d'être l'héritier du mal. Je me dois de répondre à l'attente du public.

-Tu essais de m'apitoyer Malefoy ? Rien ne justifie le fait de tuer quelqu'un. Rien. On a été méchant avec toi ? Bon nombre de personnes que tu as persécuté ici sont des tueurs en puissance alors. En faisant ce choix, tu fais le choix de la facilité. Plutôt que de te battre, tu fuis. Plutôt que de protéger, tu tues. Voilà ce qu'a choisi Drago Malefoy : sa vie au détriment de celles des autres. As-tu jamais cherché à prendre une autre décision que celle qui t'amène à intoxiquer la vie des autres ?

Sa voix devait de plus en plus tremblante. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne voulait pas le faire devant lui, devant ce visage impersonnel. Aucune émotion ne filtrait et savoir qu'il était capable en cet instant de les contenir aussi aisément acheva de briser la jeune fille. Elle le laissa en plan et s'effondra sur son lit.

Ce soir n'était définitivement un soir pour les couples.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus ni adressés la parole. On aurait pu croire qu'Hermione vivait seule dans cette tour. Elle avait prétexté des maux de tête pour esquiver la séance de duel. Elle se sentait complètement apathique. Elle avait accueilli les révélations d'Harry sur les horcruxes avec un détachement saisissant. Rien ne la touchait.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'elle avait appris. Pourtant, depuis leur réconciliation, ils s'étaient tous les trois promis de tout se dire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait du mal à y penser alors le dire. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Cette histoire lui paraissait surréaliste. Malefoy aurait pu tuer Ron. Si Harry n'avait pas eu ce foutu prince de sang-mêlé, Ron serait mort. A cause de Malefoy.

Elle bascula la tête contre le rebord du canapé en fermant les yeux. Elle appréciait le silence. Il lui permettait de faire le vide, de ne penser à rien. Elle était dans le salon qu'elle partageait avec… Avec grognement de frustration, elle se redressa. Impossible de ne pas penser à Lui. Elle voulait l'oublier, tout oublier, mais son esprit semblait hanté par le serpentard. Quand elle entendit le tableau du chevalier s'ouvrir, tout son corps se tendit. Elle regarda avec une vive appréhension son colocataire entrer dans la salle. Elle sentait de manière très superficielle qu'il partageait la même appréhension. Pourtant quand il la repéra, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé. A ce constat, elle se redressa rapidement pour s'enfuir vers sa chambre. Oui, elle fuyait. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ni lui parler. Il ne la laissa pas faire et lui attrapa l'épaule. Elle se dégagea violemment.

-Ca fait une semaine. Je pense que l'on peut parler maintenant.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

-Parce que pour toi, une semaine suffit à effacer ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu as osé faire.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et Hermione ne put empêcher ses yeux de détailler cette mâchoire.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est suffisant pour apaiser la colère et permettre d'avoir une conversation civilisée.

-Non mais tu t'entends Malfoy, explosa la jeune fille, à t'entendre on croirait que je te reproche d'avoir copié mon devoir de métamorphose !

-J'ai bien conscience que si ça avait été le problème, il aurait été nécessaire d'attendre une semaine de plus.

Hermione n'en revenait pas que le serpentard fasse de l'humour dans cette situation. Sa colère ne cessait d'augmenter et elle se dirigea furibonde vers sa chambre.

-Tu ne m'as pas dénoncé…

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix mais elle l'avait entendu distinctement. Un poids pesait sur son estomac.

-Je peux encore le faire.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais on ne sait jamais, tu vois ?

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement. Depuis quelques temps, elle était prise de vomissements et de ce que disait Ron, elle ressemblait à un zombie. Elle avait vu dans le regard d'Harry ce qu'il soupçonnait et voilà que ces deux (faux) meilleurs amis lui avaient envoyé la jeune rousse pour qu'elle la conduise à l'infirmerie pour « un test de formalité ». Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, que ce qui lui tordait l'estomac, ce qui lui l'empêchait de dormir n'était pas une grossesse surprise. La cause tenait en un seul mot : Malfoy.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et que Ginny expliqua la situation, à grand renfort de gestes, Hermione perçut l'inquiétude de l'infirmière. Elle eut envie de la rassurer mais le pauvre sourire qu'elle lui offrit ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. Elle fut installée d'autorité sur un de ces maudits lits et Mme Pomfresh la soumit à une multitude de sortilèges. Elle lui fit également avaler des potions indigestes. Hermione maudit ses amis.

-J'ai fini ma part du travail. Je vais envoyer des échantillons à Saint Mangouste pour s'assurer que tout va bien mais vous ne semblez pas enceinte Miss Granger.

Elle jeta un regard « Je te l'avais bien dit » à Ginny qui se contenta de l'ignorer.

-Vous êtes sure que tout va bien. Elle est vraiment mal ces derniers temps.

Le front de l'infirmière se fronça d'un pli soucieux.

-Je vois bien que Miss Granger n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. C'est pour cela que vous avez pour consigne de passer la nuit ici Miss.

Hermione se mit à protester mais elle fut vite stopper par le regard sévère de Mme Pomfresh.

-Mes patients sortent plus en forme de mon infirmerie qu'ils n'y entrent. Il est hors de question que vous sortiez dans cet état Miss Granger. Profitez-en pour vous reposer !

Ginny lui offrit un sourire ravie, totalement insensible aux ondes noires qu'elle lui envoyait.

-Ca me rassure énormément ! Merci Madame ! On se voit demain Mione !

Elle partit d'un pas guilleret, l'abandonnant dans l'antichambre des enfers. Oui, elle exagérait un peu, c'est vrai.

L'infirmière s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question qui la taraudait.

-Pourquoi envoyer des échantillons à Saint Mangouste ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss. Vous et Monsieur Malefoy êtes dans une situation très particulière. Il s'agit juste de confirmer que tout va bien.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et regarda l'infirmière s'en aller. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

La sensation d'un souffle chaud contre sa joue lui tira un frisson qui l'arracha de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés en direction de la cause de son réveil et découvrit la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir : Drago Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était encore rauque de sommeil.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Il parlait tout doucement et ne lui montrait qu'un côté de sa tête, l'autre était plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Je vais y aller.

Il commença à se relever de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis quand Hermione lui attrapa la manche par réflexe.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Elle avait murmuré sa question mais elle avait l'impression de l'avoir hurler.

-Je voulais voir si tu étais entière.

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait en langage Malefoy : « Je m'inquiétais pour toi ». Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait compris avant…

-Tu voulais t'assurer que ton épouse au sang de bourbe trépasse enfin en lui versant un peu de poison dans sa boisson du matin ?

Elle voulait le provoquer, le voir réagir car si elle était bloquée dans sa colère, lui se retranchait derrière un masque d'indifférence qui la rendait folle.

La remarque fit son effet car il se retourna brusquement, les yeux luisant. Elle n'écouta pourtant pas sa réponse cinglante. Son attention avait été happée par l'énorme hématome qui commençait à envahir sa joue droite et le sourcil blond tacheté de sang qui lui faisait face.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? , s'exclama-t-elle encore plus horrifiée quand elle remarqua sa posture boiteuse.

-Pourquoi tu veux finir le travail ? Le remercier ? , lui répondit-il avec un sourire froid.

-Des membres de ta maison ? , enchaina-t-elle insensible à la colère du blond.

Elle était totalement bloquée sur les blessures qu'elle voyait et le serpentard dut comprendre qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas car il finit par se rassoir.

-Je t'ai dit que les membres de ma maison se fichaient bien de savoir si je couchais avec toi. Au pire, ils en étaient grandement écœurés mais pas au point de vouloir un face à face. Il y a néanmoins une petite rumeur qui circule et qui a fini par les faire réagir.

Elle comprit instantanément de quoi il était question.

-Ils pensent que je suis enceinte ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Il la fixait avec une intensité déstabilisante. Elle dut détourner les yeux avant de répondre.

-Non, Pomfresh a dit qu'il me fallait juste du repos.

Le silence accueillit sa réponse. Elle se risqua un coup d'œil en direction du seprentard et comprit. En réalité, elle s'était attachée à le nier mais elle savait. Elle le sentait même si il ne le montrait pas. Le serpentard se sentait responsable de son état. Ils se manquaient. Mais c'était le lien qui les faisait ressentir ça. Rien d'autre.

La jeune fille se rallongea en fermant les yeux.

-Pars s'il-te-plait.

Elle ne l'entendit pas partir mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

-Miss Granger ?

Slughorn la regardait avec étonnement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir l'une de ses meilleures élèves dans sa salle de potion durant la pause.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement mais je voulais vous poser des questions sur le devoir que vous nous avez donné à faire.

-Je ne vous ai donné aucun... Vous ne parlez quand même pas du devoir sur le venin du serpent cornu ? Celui qui est à rendre dans deux mois ?

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer, faisant écarquiller les yeux du vieux sorcier. Il poussa un gros soupire avant de tapoter l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Miss Granger, les études sont importantes. Je serai le dernier à vous reprocher d'être sérieuse dans votre travail, mais apprenez aussi à vous détendre et à profiter des joies de la jeunesse !

Son professeur continua de monologuer de longues minutes sur la fougue de la jeunesse avant qu'Hermione, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce pour quoi elle était venue, prit congés.

Une odeur envoutante attira cependant son attention. Un mélange de parchemin, de cuir et de parfum boisé. Son regard fut attiré par le chaudron d'où émanait l'odeur.

\- Quand je vous disais de profiter de votre jeunesse, je ne sous-entendais pas que vous ayez recours à l'Amortentia. Vous n'avez pas besoin de tels artifices, s'amusa Slughorn.

Hermione écouta à peine son professeur. Elle le salua rapidement et quitta précipitamment la salle. Foutu lien.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. Harry avait rapidement compris que sa meilleure amie leur cachait quelque chose mais elle refusait de se confier. Il avait alors menacé d'aller voir ce qu'il pensait, à raison, être la cause de son état mais elle avait réussi à le dissuader. Même Ron, qui n'était pas connu comme le plus observateur du groupe, se montrait prévenant avec elle.

Elle avait craint de faire à nouveau l'objet de persécutions de la part des serpentards mais ils la laissaient étrangement en paix. Une petite voix familière lui soufflait qu'elle avait su montrer qu'elle n'était pas de ceux que l'on impressionnait facilement. Elle avait aussi des amis sur qui comptaient. En réalité, les deux personnes dont elle se méfiait le plus dans cette école et qui lui trouait littéralement le dos de leurs regards assassins venaient de deux maisons opposées : Pansy Parkinson et Lavande Brown. Elle redoutait plus la première que la seconde mais leur animosité était si forte que des ondes noires semblaient émaner des jeunes filles.

Elle fit brièvement remarquer à Ron qu'il faisait encore tomber de la neige avec sa baguette. Celui-ci s'empressa de s'excuser et lui essuya son épaule qui commençait à être enneigé. Aussitôt son détecteur s'affola. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard sombre de Lavande. Elle choisit de l'ignorer. Mal lui en prit car elle aperçut alors un autre visage familier et son cœur faillit lâcher. Elle essayait de l'ignorer, de le fuir, mais ils allaient dans la même école, étaient de la même année et partageaient les mêmes appartements. Cela relevait de l'impossible même si la carte des maraudeurs qu'elle avait emprunté à un Harry méfiant l'aider énormément. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Tant mieux. Il ne la regardait pas. Ca la rassurait. Complètement.

Hermione sentit à nouveau ce malaise très familier l'envahir et elle choisit de rejoindre la tour après avoir salué ses amis. Le lien commençait à être impatient. Elle le sentait. Les maux de tête se faisaient plus récurrents. Elle le maudit pour la énième fois. Ce foutu lien qui avait complètement bousillé sa vie.

-Pas si vite Granger !

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix déplaisante et l'ignora. Son attitude ne parut pas plaire à sa propriétaire car l'instant d'après elle se retrouva à valser 5 mètres plus loin. Elle attrapa aussi vite qu'elle le put sa baguette mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la brandir, elle sentit une pression désagréable sur son cou.

Pansy Parkinson la fixait les yeux brulant de rage. Derrière elle, elle distingua des uniformes sertis d'un charmant petit écusson vert. Elle avait parlé trop vite. Les serpentards n'étaient pas aussi impatients que les gryffondors. Ils prenaient leur temps et agissaient quand ils voyaient une occasion se présenter. Elle était seule, dans un couloir désert. L'occasion était parfaite.

Le groupe commença à se déplacer pour se mettre en arc de cercle autour d'elle. Elle était cernée. La baguette s'enfonça plus fortement dans son cou. Elle fit de son mieux pour masquer la petite douleur qu'elle sentait poindre.

-Comme oses-tu te présenter encore dans cette école ? Tu fais honte à la communauté sorcière avec ton sang impur ! Ne crois pas que l'on va te laisser pourrir une lignée aussi noble et pure que celle des Malefoy ! Ce fichu lien…

Elle la regardait avec des yeux fous, enfonçant davantage sa baguette. Hermione commençait à avoir peur de ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit en cet instant.

-On a qu'à la tuer ?

Elle ne pouvait voir qui avait proposé cette solution de façon si énergique mais elle avait bien envie de lui crever les yeux.

-Tais-toi imbécile ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'agir ainsi ici !

-On s'en fiche ! Elle est une sang de bourbe et une amie de Potter, _il_ nous récompenserait.

La pression de la baguette disparut et elle entendit une claque retentir.

-_Il_ a un plan et il n'est pas question que l'on perturbe ses plans, n'est-ce pas Vincent ?

Elle savait maintenant de qui il s'agissait et elle nota son nom dans un quoi de sa tête. Oui, elle pouvait se montrer un peu rancunière.

-Il y a d'autres moyens de se défaire du lien.

Hermione reconnut le serpentard aux cheveux noirs, il faisait partis de la clique de Malefoy. Quoiqu'ils ne trainaient plus ensemble cette année. Il s'approcha d'elle, une lueur concupiscente dans ses yeux, et commença à faire quelques gestes suggestifs écœurant.

-T'es sur de toi Théodore ? Tu vas te salir !

-Je veux bien me dévouer. Je prendrai une bonne douche après.

Quelques rires accueillirent sa remarque pendant qu'Hermione se pétrifiait de l'intérieur. La panique l'envahissait et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Regardez comment elle tremble d'impatience !

Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Elle serra sa baguette jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Son esprit devint brusquement blanc. Elle sentit un calme absolu l'envahir. Elle allait s'en sortir. Elle guetterait une opportunité et s'en saisirait.

-Tu es vraiment étrange Théodore depuis le début de l'année ? Tu étais tellement contre ce lien et maintenant tu t'empresses de vouloir t'occuper de la sang de bourbe… Tu ne nous cacherais pas des sentiments pour cette engeance ?

Quelle absurdité Parkinson avait-elle encore inventé ? Pourtant le regard des autres serpentards se firent plus méfiants à l'égard du jeune sorcier.

-Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous devriez vous poser davantage de questions sur Drago ! C'est lui qui nous a interdit de nous approcher d'elle. Il la protège ! C'est lui qui…

-Il a été choisi, le coupa-t-elle.

Ces seuls mots semblèrent suffire pour calmer les autres qui avaient commencé à s'agiter aux propos du serpentard.

-On se demande pourquoi, ricana Nott, il…

Personne ne s'y attendit. Vive comme un serpent, Parkinson leva sa baguette et lui jeta un informulé qui lui fit perdre conscience.

-Sa loyauté a toujours été plus que suspecte.

Les autres avaient l'air légèrement apeuré et se contentèrent d'hochements de tête frénétiques. Le regard froid de la jeune fille se tourna dans sa direction.

-Oublie le Granger ! Ne t'approche plus de lui ou tu nous reverras.

Sur ses mots, Hermione se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le couloir, totalement dépassée par les évènements. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi. Elle se releva difficilement mais se figea à l'entente d'un souffle erratique. Son mal de tête avait fortement diminué. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la tour.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

_La pièce était aussi grande qu'une cathédrale. Un tas d'objets était entassé les uns sur les autres. Hermione observa l'ensemble avec étonnement. Un charmant bazar, voilà ce qu'elle voyait. Elle continua son exploration jusqu'à tomber sur une grande armoire. Elle détonnait au milieu du reste. Elle se mit à en faire le tour pour se retrouver à nouveau devant les portes de l'armoire. Elle amorça un mouvement pour les ouvrir._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle vit Malefoy, elle comprit où elle se trouvait. Dans les rêves du blond ou peut-être était-ce un mixe de leurs rêves à tous les deux. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais, avant la découverte de leur lien, Hermione faisait fréquemment des rêves où elle rejoignait une autre personne et elle en était intimement persuadée, il s'agissait de Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage jusqu'alors. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore l'existence du lien, ou parce qu'elle refusait de reconnaitre la vérité, qu'ils partagent quelque chose d'aussi intime. _

_Hermione ne se voila pas la face cette fois-ci. Si ce phénomène n'était plus apparu depuis, elle devinait pourquoi ils se retrouvaient ensemble cette nuit. Parce qu'ils s'éloignaient, le lien voulait les forcer à se confronter dans un __lieu inaccessible à d'autres personnes qu'eux. _

_-Sors de ma tête._

_Malefoy ne partageait visiblement pas le même avis. _

_-On devrait parler…_

_Elle fut interrompue par le rire affreux du serpentard._

_-Maintenant tu veux parler ? Miss Granger me fait enfin cet honneur ?_

_Hermione grimaça. Ça n'allait pas être facile._

_-Excuse-moi si il m'a fallu un certain temps pour encaisser le fait que tu ais failli tuer mon meilleur ami !_

_-Une erreur de calcul, la prochaine fois je ne me louperai pas._

_La froideur avec laquelle il venait de lui parler la choqua. Comment ce petit… Furieuse, elle se précipita vers le blond pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise._

_-Drago Malefoy, tu es la personne la plus arrogante, prétentieuse, égocentrique et fière que je connaisse._

_-L'être le plus méprisable qu'il soit à tes yeux. Seulement, ton avis m'indiffère sale sang de bourbe._

_Il avait parlé de manière doucereuse tout en lui attrapant la main pour lui faire lâcher prise._

_Hermione ne répondit pas à l'insulte, se contentant de l'observer. Il y a quelques temps, cette insulte l'aurait fait bondir. Elle aurait insulté Malefoy de tous les noms et l'aurait trouvé méprisable. Aujourd'hui, cette nuit, il lui sembla qu'elle voyait plus clair. L'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec les serpentards l'avaient profondément secoué. Apprendre, le lendemain, qu'ils avaient tous fini à l'infirmerie ne l'avait pas tant surprise. De la même manière qu'il venait de lui attraper délicatement le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Pas seulement parce que le lien l'en empêcherait. Elle observa encore un instant ce sorcier aux cheveux blond, au regard hanté._

_Drago ne comprenait pas le silence de la jeune fille. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle aurait déjà dû crier et l'insulter de tous les noms. Pourtant, elle restait calme, l'observant de ses grands yeux noisette. Il se sentait perdre de sa superbe et dut lutter pour ne pas avoir le regard fuyant. _

_\- Tu es la personne la plus arrogante, prétentieuse, égocentrique et fière que je connaisse, reprit-elle et elle sentit le blond se tendre, mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier._

_Il la regarda avec incompréhension._

_-Tu n'es pas non plus ton père. Tu n'as pas à embrasser le même chemin que lui. J'ai appris à te connaitre Drago Malefoy, j'ai appris à connaitre l'homme derrière ce masque de con arrogant, et…. j'ai aimé ce que j'ai découvert._

_Drago était dépassé par les propos de la jeune fille. Elle lui en voulait. Elle devait lui en vouloir. _

_-Tu es encore une fois victime de ta mièvrerie de gryffondor, Granger. Comme Saint Potty qui veut toujours sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, tu t'es dit que je serai une cause perdue intéressante à sauver et tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir Granger._

_Il lui attrapa l'arrière du crâne pour rapprocher brusquement son visage près du sien._

_-Je ne supporte pas cette école et les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Je ne ressens aucune once d'affection pour eux. Je déteste les imbéciles qui pensent qu'il suffit de vouloir pour avoir, les bienheureux qui affirment que l'amour les sauvera de tout. _

_-Je sais._

_Encore une fois, sa réponse le laissa sans voix._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais quelqu'un de vertueux Malefoy. J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas un meurtrier et que j'avais appris à aimer certaines parties de toi, pas toutes. Et puis, les mauvais garçons ont la côte chez les filles._

_Elle haussa les épaules avec une fausse indifférente. Elle avait troublé le sorcier, elle le savait. Maintenant, elle devait le convaincre de tout lui révéler. Elle voulait l'aider._

_Il la lâcha et commença à reculer comme si elle était un danger qu'il fallait fuir._

_-Je peux t'aider et je vais t'aider Drago. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je le ferai. Alors facilite nous la tâche et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe._

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Hermione était encore secouée par les révélations que lui avait faites le serpentard. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande en fin de journée et elle allait devoir le convaincre de parler à Dumbledore. Elle mourrait d'envie de tout dire à Ron et Harry mais elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

Elle arriva enfin devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Une élève de pouffsouffle lui avait donné une lettre lui disant qu'elle était attendue à l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cerveau était préoccupé par des choses plus importantes.

Elle se figea à l'entrée. Pourquoi le directeur et la directrice de sa maison étaient ici avec Mme Pomfresh ? Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

-Miss Granger, venez par ici et asseyez-vous, la voix de McGonagall était enrouée comme si elle retenait son émotion.

Tous gardèrent le silence comme si aucun n'osait se lancer.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

Hermione se sentait fébrile. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait suivre.

-Mon enfant – C'est le directeur qui s'était finalement lancé – les résultats des analyses effectuées à Saint Mangouste nous sont parvenus ce matin. Ces résultats nous ont appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

Non pas ça.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez…

Enceinte.

-…devenue stérile à la suite d'un empoissonnement.

-Pardon ?

Le cerveau de la jeune fille était dans l'impossibilité d'analyser l'information.

-Une enquête est en cours pour découvrir comment cela a pu se produire et qui en est le responsable…

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Une seule chose tournait dans son esprit : on l'avait empoissonné pour que jamais elle ne puisse avoir d'enfant. Jamais.

_**DM&HG&DM&HG**_

Le cri de rage se répercuta dans toute la chambre. Une boule de papier chiffonné tomba au sol. Il était impossible d'en lire le contenu mais si une personne venait à la déplier, elle y lirait :

« _Drago,_

_Ta mission a changé. J'ai appris que tu te débrouillais très bien avec la sang de bourbe. Elle est une clé essentielle pour atteindre Potter. Tu __**dois**__ me la ramener. _

_Ton maitre_ »

* * *

**La suite dans une semaine...**


End file.
